Misery Loves Company
by Ched
Summary: Post!Atlantis. Naturalnie wszystko było winą Todda. Także to, że został porwany przez Goa uld, wciśnięty do Sarkofagu i odmieniony w sposób, który nawet jemu nie przypadł do gustu. Na Ziemi trwa walka o dalsze losy Atlantis, w Galaktyce Pegaza walka o władzę, a kapłani Ori raz jeszcze próbują nawrócić niewiernych. Och, i jeszcze Goa Uld się panoszą. Pokój nie jest opcją.
1. 01: Nieszczęścia chodzą stadami

A/N: Stargate niestety nie należy do mnie. Za to tekst jak najbardziej. Wcześniej publikowany na blogu [stargate–misery]. Dokonałam zmian kosmetycznych dzięki Hess i smirek, część rozdziałów połączę ze sobą, bo bez sensu wklejać paragony.

Howgh.

_**#01**_

_**Nieszczęścia chodzą stadami **_

– Mówiłem, że prościej będzie, jak go zastrzelimy – stwierdził krytycznie Ronon, zakładając ręce na piersi.

Sheppard posłał mu mordercze spojrzenie, ale on w odpowiedzi tylko uniósł brwi.

– Odnoszę wrażenie, że to sprowadziłoby jeszcze więcej problemów – odezwała się Teyla, jak zwykle absolutnie spokojna.

– Zacznijmy od tego, że on powinien mieć na imię "Problem" – burknął McKay.

– Nadal jednak nie rozumiem – ciągnęła niezrażona kobieta – jak to się mogło stać.

Sheppard zerknął na Rodneya, po czym wzruszył ramionami:

– Jak zwykle.

Nieszczęścia nie tyle lubiły chodzić parami, co poruszały się stadnie, a przynajmniej na taki stan rzeczy wskazywało doświadczenie ludzi związanych z SGC.

Gdy więc Atlantis osiadło na ziemskim zbiorniku wodnym, uniemożliwiając tymczasowo dostanie się do Galaktyki Pegaza, wręcz oczekiwali kolejnych trudności. Najpierw pojawiła się administracja. IOA próbowało wcisnąć paluchy w dalsze losy miasta-statku. NID próbował wcisnąć paluchy w dalsze losy miasta-statku. Amerykańska Armia próbowała wcisnąć paluchy w dalsze losy miasta-statku. I Kanadyjska też, co większość Marines w bazie potraktowała jako doskonały żart.

Zarówno Sam Carter, O`Neill jak i, o dziwo, Woolsey, byli przygotowani na taką możliwość. Jednak wcale nie poprawiało im to humoru. Ciągłe zmagania polityczne z ludźmi, którzy nie potrafili nawet ustawić się w sensowną kolejkę, sprawiały, że zaczęli przypominać zombie. Wlokąc się po bazie SGC z podkrążonymi oczyma i wzrokiem zwiastującym krwawą zemstę każdemu, kto dostarczy kawę z opóźnieniem. Lub powie coś nie tak. Lub będzie istniał w miejscu, które wyda im się do tego nieodpowiednie.

Nawet McKay zdołał zauważyć ryzyko i tymczasowo zrezygnował z żarcików kierowanych w stronę Sam (być może pewien wpływ miał na to Zelenka, który dzięki genialnemu wyczuciu chwili był w stanie wezwać Rodneya, zanim ten palnie coś, co sprawi, że wyląduje na podłodze potraktowany Zatem. Albo pięścią, jeżeli pistoletu akurat nie było pod ręką).

Jakby tego było mało, do gry wkroczyła polityka międzynarodowa, również tajna i koszmarnie upierdliwa. Rosjanie zaczęli domagać się odstąpienia kolejnego ze statków (było nie dać się zestrzelić, jak zgodnie stwierdzili Sheppard i generał O`Neill), Chińczycy domagali się, aby im tego statku nie dać, Japonia usiłowała wyłudzić plany, aby skonstruować własny, a Todd był na Ziemi.

To ostatnie stanowiło szczególnie dokuczliwą sprawę, gdyż niektórzy byli stanowczo zbyt zainteresowani jego osobą, a także zawartością jego osoby i wielokrotnie trzeba im było tłumaczyć, że wypatroszenie przywódcy Roju, z którym zawarło się już i tak szalenie kruchy sojusz, to zdecydowanie nie najlepsze rozwiązanie.

Nie wspominając o problemie natury dietetycznej, bo zagłodzenie na śmierć sojusznika, pomimo rozmijającego się z wszelką moralnością charakteru jego diety, również nie wchodziło w grę.

I wtedy właśnie grupa losowych ludzi zaginęła cholera wie gdzie, przechodząc przez Wrota na lecącą gdzieś w diabły Destiny. Generał Hammond powrócił na Ziemię dymiący, kopcący i iskrzący, a siedzący do tej pory jak mysz pod miotłą Goa`uld pokazali w końcu pazurki, wybierając sobie do tego najlepszą z możliwych chwil.

Po prostu nie mogli sobie nie odpuścić okazji na zdobycie silnego, wytrzymałego, regenerującego się samego z siebie, potencjalnego nosiciela z innej galaktyki, z mózgiem wypchanym wiedzą o zupełnie nowej i najpewniej bardzo taniej technologii, więc postawili wszystko na jedną kartę. I wygrali tę partię.

Todd wpadł w ich ręce, a oni wraz z nim we Wrota, rozmywając się gdzieś w galaktyce.

Ostatni zarejestrowany w komputerze adres doprowadził ich na niezamieszkaną planetę, a tamtejsze DHD – na dziesięć innych.

Przeciwnik uczył się postępować z Tau`ri, ale to ludzie od dziecka praktykowali różne odmiany gry w chowanego. Wróg nie miał szans z odruchami w pamięci genetycznej gatunku i wybiegami wypracowanymi przez całe pokolenia.

Machina administracyjna ruszyła pełnym pędem, odkładając robotę papierkową na najbliższą wolną chwilę i wyznaczając błyskawicznie wolne drużyny do zadania odbicia Todda. W tym jedną z nich pochodzącą z Atlantis, będącą jednocześnie tamtejszą drużyną flagową.

Dlatego właśnie siedzieli w skoczku ściskając broń i przygotowując się do walki.

I wymieniając opinie na temat całej sytuacji.

– A nie możemy go po prostu zostawić i poczekać? – Ronon wzruszył ramionami. – Albo powybija ich, albo oni zarżną jego...

– Wydaje mi się, że nie do końca rozumiesz powagę sytuacji, prawda? – Rodney rozpoczął tyradę. – Pozwól, że spróbuję to wyjaśnić tak, żeby każdy mógł to zrozumieć, niezależnie od poziomu wyksz... nie patrz tak na mnie, już mówię! Pamiętasz Caldwella, gdy był pod kontrolą Goa`uld, prawda? Silny, błyskający oczyma... Todd bez błyskania oczyma jest wielkim kłopotem jeżeli nie jest po twojej stronie, więc gdy dodamy do tego Goa`ulda...

– Nadal możemy go zastrzelić – Ronon wzruszył ramionami.

– Cały problem i tak nie polega na otrzymaniu kogoś silnego fizycznie, nie jesteśmy neandertalczykami, nie polegamy jedynie na sile fizycznej i Goa`uld niestety też nie są... gdyby byli, to nie byłoby problemu.

– Możesz po prostu powiedzieć, do czego zmierzasz? – ucięła Teyla, doskonale wiedząc, że jeżeli pozwolą mu mówić dalej, to nie dojdzie do sedna sprawy do jutra.

– Naturalnie. Jak myślisz, jaką częścią wiedzy Todd podzielił się z nami? – Rodney uśmiechnął się ironicznie.

– Fakt, mówił mniej niż było potrzebne – John przewrócił oczyma.

– Co i tak przekraczało zdolności rozumowania większości ludzi. Biorąc pod uwagę to, że z całą pewnością zdarzyło mu się włamać do naszej bazy danych i to nie raz...

– ...Zdarzyło się?

– To Todd. Nawet jeżeli nie ma dowodów, to z całą pewnością to zrobił. – McKay wzruszył ramionami, zupełnie jakby naruszanie tajności i hakowanie wojskowych danych tak tajnych, że sekretne było nawet istnienie tego stopnia tajności, stanowiło całkowicie normalną, naturalną sprawę. – W każdym razie, dodając jego wiedzę do wiedzy Goa`uld...

– Czyli mamy go zastrzelić, zanim robal wlezie mu do głowy? – drążył Ronon, nie mając zamiaru zrezygnować ze swojego pomysłu.

– Podoba mi się to rozwiązanie – uśmiechnął się krzywo Sheppard. – Ale zabijanie Todda to ostateczność, której najlepiej nie wprowadzać w życie.

– Dlaczego? – Dex uniósł brwi. – Sam w końcu zdechnie.

– Obawiam się, że potrzebujemy go żyjącego i w stosunkowo dobrym stanie – wtrąciła się Teyla. – To on w tej chwili dowodzi większością Wraith, więc jeżeli go stracimy, Roje najprawdopodobniej znowu zaczną walczyć ze sobą...

– To dobrze.

– ...oraz ponownie atakować ludzi. Bez Atlantis ludzie z Pegaza nie mają najmniejszych szans w starciu z nimi.

– To źle.

– Nie rozumiem tylko jednego... dlaczego akurat my? – burknął McKay, nerwowo poprawiając kamizelkę. – Skoro zdołali znaleźć miejsce, w którym potencjalnie przyczaili się Goa`uld razem z Toddem, to dlaczego sami nie wybrali się go odbijać? Mam projekty, które naprawdę nie mogą czekać, poza tym...

– Wierzę, że chodzi głównie o to, że w momencie, gdy pojawimy się po drugiej stronie Wrót, będę w stanie wyczuć, czy istotnie na planecie znajduje się Wraith, czy też należy szukać gdzie indziej – powiedziała Teyla.

– A reszta? Ja nie jestem radarem wyczuwającym, gdzie akurat znajduje się coś, co widzi we mnie soczysty stek!

– Domyślam się, że chodzi o to, że nas zna... – zaczęła Teyla.

– I co? – Ronon uniósł brwi, nie odwracając wzroku od pistoletu, którym się bawił od dłuższego czasu. – Ucieszy się na mój widok?

Sheppard przewrócił oczyma.

– Po prostu chodzi o to że nas zna i istnieje szansa, że nie rzuci się na nas... w jakimkolwiek celu.

– Wiesz, to Wraith... – zaczął McKay. – Oni przeważnie rzucają się na ludzi, kiedy poczują się głodni. Sam z resztą wiesz, a ja naprawdę nie mam zamiaru poznawać tego uczucia. Zostanie czyimś lunchem zdecydowanie nie sprawi, że mój dzień będzie lepszy! Poza tym nie zapominaj o Goa`uld, z całą pewnością nie będę się miał najlepiej z robalem owiniętym dookoła kręgosłupa, nie wspominając o...

– Z Toddem pracowałeś przez ładny kawał czasu, a trzymał ręce przy sobie – wpadł mu w słowo Sheppard, wykorzystując przerwę na oddech, jaką wziął astrofizyk.

– Każdy by trzymał łapy przy sobie, jakby mierzono mu w głowę z kilku karabinów! A tak nikt nie będzie mierzył mu w głowę... a przynajmniej nie tylko jemu, ale i nam, a nie wiem jak wy, ale nie lubię kiedy ktoś celuje mi między oczy!

– McKay... – zaczął ostrzegawczo Sheppard.

– Dobra, rozumiem – Rodney westchnął ciężko, poprawiając ułożenie P–90. – Zginiemy tragiczną śmiercią wystrzelani przez Jaffa lub z mózgami przerobionymi na grzankę przez Goa`ulda, podczas misji ratowania księżniczki, której nie pomoże nawet ekstremalna metamorfoza.

– McKay... nie pierwszy raz jesteśmy w takiej sytuacji i nie wygląda to nawet tak źle, jak zwykle.

– Nie pierwszy raz ratujemy... jego – prychnął Ronon.

– Oczywiście, że nie pierwszy raz, on jest prawdziwym magnesem na kłopoty! Do diabła, podrzucić go wrogowi, poczekać chwilę i wszystko zaraz się będzie walić i... a fakt, wrogowie sami go sobie podrzucili. Może jednak po prostu poczekamy?

Sheppard właśnie otwierał usta, by po raz kolejny kazać Rodneyowi zamknąć się, ale ten widocznie dostrzegł wyraz jego twarzy i zrobił to bez wyraźnego rozkazu. Czynił zaskakujące postępy w kwestii zdrowego rozsądku.

– SGA-1, SG-18, SG-23! Możecie iść... i tego, wróćcie ze wszystkimi statkami, jeśli łaska – padła nieco zrzędliwa informacja ze strony O`Neilla, który tymczasowo objął dowodzenie w SGC, chcąc osobiście nadzorować napiętą sytuację. Od trzech miesięcy nie umiał przeboleć potraktowania jednego ze skoczków przez SG-23 jako zdalnie sterowanej miny, przywiązawszy się do maszyn równie mocno, co piloci z Atlantis. Wysadzenie statku wypominał im na każdej odprawie i przy każdym spotkaniu, co powoli stawało się bardziej lokalnym żartem, niż czymkolwiek innym.

– On naprawdę uważa, że trzy skoczki wystarczą na bóg jeden wie co po drugiej stronie? – wymamrotał McKay. – Nie wiem, kto go uczył matematyki, ale musiał być głupią, litościwą, blondynką...

– Próbowałem zorganizować coś więcej, ale powiedział mi, co o mnie myśli – Sheppard posłał mu uśmieszek. – Z resztą skoro udało nam się rozwalić statek Wraith przy pomocy jednego Darta...

– ... i innego równie wielkiego statku drugiego Roju – westchnął McKay. – Ale czego się spodziewać po człowieku, który zaczyna krzyczeć, gdy przechodzisz na liczby wyższe od pojemności jego magazynka?

– Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że obgadujesz przełożonego? – parsknął John.

– Twojego!

Rodney chciał coś jeszcze dodać, ale przerwało mu przejście przez Wrota, które pomimo wielu lat praktyki nadal wytrącało go z równowagi. Szczególnie, kiedy nie spodziewał się właśnie w tym momencie podróżować "najkoszmarniejszą zjeżdżalnią wszechświata". Zawsze w ten sposób opisywali wrażenia z podróży nowym członkom SGC. Porównanie było zadziwiająco wręcz trafne, mimo że do ślizgawki było temu bardzo, bardzo daleko.

– Jesteśmy po drugiej stronie – odezwała się Teyla.

– Wiem! – warknął Sheppard, a wtedy tarcze pojazdu rozbłysły ostrym światłem.

Pojazd zadrżał lekko.

– Co do... – Rodney wstał, żeby lepiej widzieć to, co dzieje się na zewnątrz, ale zaraz usiadł. – Strzelają do nas, nie jestem pewien, ile wytrzymają tarcze, bo nie były nigdy dostosowywane pod broń Goa`uld i...

– Brawo, doktorze Oczywistość! – prychnął John, kierując skoczka coraz wyżej. – Dwadzieścia trzy, osiemnaście, w górę! Gdy wyjdziemy im poza zasięg przełączamy tarcze na osłony. Dwadzieścia trzy z nami, osiemnaście pilnuje Wrót!

Z komunikatora napłynęły potwierdzenia. Dźwięk był nieco skrzekliwy, ale zakłócenia nieznaczne.

– Pięknie, jeszcze nas mniej... – sarknął McKay.

– Chcesz potem wracać, nie wiedząc czego się spodziewać przy Wrotach? – Ronon uniósł brwi.

– Nie, prawdę mówiąc w ogóle nie chce tutaj być, nie wspominając o innych rzeczach, ale skoro już jestem, to chcę wyjść żywy i nienaruszony! Nawet nie mamy pojęcia, czy on tutaj jest... Jest tutaj? – McKay niecierpliwie bębnił palcami po swoim ramieniu. – Znaczy byłbym niezwykle zadowolony, gdyby go tutaj nie było, ale to by znaczyło, że musimy szukać gdzie indziej, więc lepiej...

– Istotnie, wyczuwam obecność Wraith – Teyla uniosła oczy w ten dziwny sposób, który sprawiał, że człowiekowi robiło się zimno, bo ruch szalenie przypominał to, jak poruszali się dotychczasowi wrogowie. – Prezencja jest jednak słaba.

– To znaczy? – Ronon przekrzywił głowę, żeby ją lepiej widzieć.

– Nie posiadam takiej wiedzy. Znalezienie miejsca, w którym został ukryty zajęło trzy dni, nie wierzę jednak, aby ten czas wpłynął na jego kondycję.

– Wiesz, ale on tego... dawno nikogo nie przegryzł – wymamrotał McKay.

– Spotkaliśmy wystarczająco wiele egzemplarzy, żeby wiedzieć, że zdechnięcie z głodu zajmuje im znacznie więcej czasu niż ludziom, szczególnie tym starszym, a Todd zdecydowanie zalicza się do tych starych starszych – John nachmurzył się. – Więc to nie to.

– Myślisz, że go torturują? – zapytał Ronon.

– Nie mam pojęcia – Sheppard wzruszył ramionami. – Nie pierwszy raz. Skoro przeżył długie wakacje u Genii, przeżyje i to, z czystej złośliwości.

– A jeżeli już jest... no wiesz, świeci oczyma i te sprawy? – wymamrotał McKay.

– To wtedy go po prostu zastrzelimy – prychnął Ronon.

– Miejmy nadzieję, że nie jest. Goa`uld kontrolują umysł, ale Wraith chyba też nieźle sobie radzili w te klocki... Teyla, możesz jakoś sprawdzić, co mu siedzi w głowie?

– Nie rozumiem...?

– No wiesz, telepatycznie tam zajrzeć, jak robiłaś to tuż przed oblężeniem Atlantis... a jeżeli nadal będzie...sobą, to dać mu do zrozumienia, że jakoś go stamtąd wyciągniemy, więc ma trzymać robale z dala od swojej głowy?

– Mogę spróbować – zgodziła się i przymknęła oczy po raz kolejny.

Jej umysł podążał za innym, podobnym, usiłując go pochwycić, spojrzeć poprzez cudze oczy...

Wyczuł obecność Athosiańskiej kobiety momentalnie i rozpoznał równie natychmiastowo.

Westchnęła, zaskoczona.

_Teyla Emmegan... nie spodziewałem się twojej obecności_

Jego głos tętnił, potężny jak zwykle, niski i szorstki, prawie-chóralny i po prostu nieludzki.

Otworzyła oczy.

Podłoże pod jej stopami wyglądało zupełnie jak nocne niebo, atramentowo czarne i usiane delikatnymi punkcikami gwiazd, rozrzuconych w skomplikowanych konstelacjach i poruszając się powoli, leniwie, niczym chmury w bezwietrzny dzień. Wokół niej również znajdowało się sklepienie niebieskie, sprawiające wrażenie absolutnie nieskończonego, zmieniające się nieustannie, wirujące kręgami galaktyk, rozbłyskujące gwieździstymi smugami.

– Przypuszczam, że taka forma rozmowy bardziej ci odpowiada – Stał przed nią, w niewielkim oddaleniu, ramiona wyprostowane, potargane włosy luźno opadające na plecy, ledwo zauważalny w tym otoczeniu.

– Co to za miejsce? – spojrzała na niego uważnie, czujnie.

– To nie jest ważne – oznajmił, przechylając lekko głowę.

Zupełnie nagle wszystko się zatrzęsło, niemal obalając ją na kolana.

– Obawiam się, że nie zostało wiele czasu.

– Czasu? – podchwyciła.

– Wierzę, że pojawiliście się na tej planecie, nie chcąc dopuścić, aby mój umysł wpadł w ręce jednego z waszych wrogów, czyż nie? – zaśmiał się cicho, zupełnie jakby potraktował sytuację jako pewien rodzaj żartu.

– A to trzęsienie przed chwilą?

– Walka w umyśle wygląda inaczej niż walka w rzeczywistości, powinnaś być tego świadoma, biorąc pod uwagę twoje pochodzenie – jego uśmiech był niemal szyderczy.

– Zamknąłeś się tutaj, żeby nie mogli dosięgnąć twojego umysłu – stwierdziła, starając się zignorować przytyk.

– Dokładnie – skinął głową. Oczy lśniące w ciemności, wyraz twarzy pozostający bez jakichkolwiek zmian.

– Ale przegrasz tę walkę.

– Tak też przypuszczam. Czas płynie, a ja słabnę coraz bardziej. Nie wierzę, aby udało mi się jeszcze długo stawiać opór – przyznał szczerze, przechylając lekko głowę.

– Jak długo?

– Kilka godzin, nie więcej.

– Jesteśmy w drodze. Postaraj się wytrzymać, dla swojego własnego dobra – powiedziała szybko i przygryzła dolną wargę. To naprawdę nie powinno tak wyglądać, to w ogóle nie powinno się dziać. Cała sytuacja była tak surrealistyczna, że nie mogła być nawet snem czy halucynacją. Te zawsze odznaczały się pewnym stopniem prawdopodobieństwa.

– Nie musisz mi tego mówić – jego słowa zabrzmiały po raz kolejny, nieludzki głos doskonale przypominający czym on tak naprawdę jest. Żółte oczy o pionowych źrenicach skierowały się gdzieś w górę, wysoko ponad sylwetkę drobnej kobiety stojącej naprzeciwko niego.

"Pomieszczenie" zatrzęsło się po raz kolejny, zupełnie jakby jakiś pocisk uderzył w jedną z mentalnych ścian. Teyla miała wrażenie, że ilość gwiazd na nieboskłonie zmieniła się, zmalała.

– Nie przypuszczam, żebyśmy mieli czas na ciągnięcie tej rozmowy – jego głos stracił na mocy, chóralne tony były teraz tylko szeptem.

– Nie mamy – zgodziła się. – Ale znalezienie cię może...

– To będzie ta prosta część – miała wrażenie, że zaśmiał się lekko, jakby był rozbawiony sytuacją. – Tracisz czas.

Otworzyła gwałtownie oczy i zaczerpnęła powietrza, niemalże spazmatycznie. Włosy opadały jej na twarz, kropelka potu ściekała wzdłuż nosa, a posadzka falowała lekko w oczach.

– Teyla?! – Ronon znalazł się tuż obok, silne muskularne ramiona dawały oparcie i nie pozwoliły upaść, gdy zachwiała się wyraźnie, tracąc równowagę.

– Nic mi nie jest – powiedziała, łapiąc oddech i starając się powstrzymać falę mdłości, która związała jej żołądek w supeł.

– Udało ci się? – John odwrócił się w fotelu pilota. Na twarzy wymalowany miał niepokój, brwi lekko zmarszczone, oczy zmrużone.

– Owszem – potwierdziła skinieniem głowy. Okazało się to bardzo złym pomysłem, rzeczywistość zakręciła szaloną polkę. – Udało mi się nawet odbyć... coś w rodzaju rozmowy.

– Czyli nasz problematyczny przyjaciel trzyma się nieźle – odetchnął McKay. – Boję się pomyśleć, co Goa`uld mogą zrobić z organiczną technologią, albo nanotechem jak u Replikatorów, albo...

– Jest jednak bardzo osłabiony – kontynuowała, ignorując paplaninę naukowca. – Sądzi, że zdoła powstrzymać Goa`uld przed tym, cokolwiek robią, aby uzyskać kontrolę nad jego umysłem, przez nie więcej jak kilka godzin.

– Podziel przez dwa, on jest optymistą – mruknął Sheppard.

– Czyli poczekamy jeszcze chwilę a będzie można go zastrzelić i powiedzieć, że nie można było nic innego zrobić? – Ronon wyszczerzył się złośliwie.

– Czyli jak poczekamy jeszcze trochę – poprawił go McKay pełnym irytacji tonem. – To zaistnieje spora szansa, że nowy super–Wraith–Goa`uld przepchnie kolegom do mózgu kilka informacji, które umożliwią im zalezienie nam za skórę. Nam, Wraith, Ori i całej reszcie idiotów, która hobbistycznie strzela do ekspedycji naukowych... w każdym razie, mózg Todda w czyichkolwiek rękach jest znacznie większym problemem, niż w jego własnych.

– Jakby trzymał swój mózg w rękach, to przestałby być problemem – Dex przewrócił oczyma. – Ale powiedzmy, że rozumiem, że żywy jest tymczasowo lepszy od nieżywego.

– Brawo, Kapitanie Oczywistość!

– McKay, obrażanie ludzi przełóż na inną okazję – burknął Sheppard. – Właśnie wysłałem potwierdzenie do SGC i pozostałych Skoczków, że istotnie, trafiliśmy we właściwe miejsce. Teraz jesteśmy zdani na siebie, bo nadaktywne wrota zwrócą czyjąś uwagę.

– I tak zwróciły, zestrzelili przecież ten bezzałogowy... – prychnął naukowiec.

– Mniejsza o to, wszyscy czytaliśmy wstępną dokumentację misji.

Ronon ponownie przewrócił oczyma.

– Dobra, prawie wszyscy – zgodził się Sheppard. – Jeżeli nie wrócimy w ciągu dwunastu godzin, nasze IDC automatycznie wygaśnie.

– To o połowę mniej niż zwykle – zauważył przytomnie McKay. – Samo przeżycie tej całej eskapady zajmie nam sporo czasu, nie wspominając o poszukiwaniach...

– Więc musimy się sprężyć ze znalezieniem drania.

– Teyla, jak dokładnie jesteś w stanie określić, gdzie jest Todd? – zapytał Rodney, gorączkowo bębniąc palcami o obudowę nieodłącznego laptopa. – Bo wiesz, biorąc pod uwagę pewne różnice między "jest na tej planecie" a "czwarte drzwi na lewo"...

– Bardzo dokładnie – ucięła. – Nie posiadam zdolności umożliwiających wytłumaczenie tego, ale przypomina to trochę podążanie za światłem...

– Tylko nie za światłem! – jęknął Mckay.

Teyla i Ronon spojrzeli na niego pytająco, po czym przenieśli wzrok na Shepparda.

– Takie powiedzenie – wyjaśnił. – Iść w stronę światła, znaczy, że już nic szczególnie cię nie odchodzi, bo jesteś tak jakby martwy.

– Och.

– Więc nie idźmy w stronę światła, szczególnie że Todd jest ostatnią osobą, jaką chciałbym zobaczyć po śmierci... przed też, jeżeli mam być szczery. Wiecie, on po prostu nie wygląda szczególnie reprezentacyjnie, nie wspominając o tym, że Wraith często byli bezpośrednią przyczyną śmierci, a...

– McKay, nikt nie planuje tu umierać – powiedział stanowczo John. – Wpadamy, zabieramy co nasze i wynosimy się, a ten drań dostanie stanowczy zakaz bycia porywanym.

– Znajdzie w tym dziurę, zobaczysz! Zawsze znajduje coś, o czym nikt nie pomyśli, a co przyniesie kłopoty. On absolutnie kocha sprawiać problemy, a im większa pułapka, tym bardziej się cieszy, że może w nią wpaść.

– Czeka nas poważna dyskusja na temat zmiany hobby... myślisz, że polubi zbieranie znaczków? – Sheppard uśmiechnął się krzywo.

xxx

– O, Ha`tak – stwierdził Sheppard, odsuwając lornetkę od twarzy.

– O, cholera – odpowiedział jękliwie McKay. – Dlaczego nikt nie zauważył wcześniej, że stoi tutaj statek kosmiczny rozmiarów Atlantis?!

– Bo go zaparkowali – odpowiedział John. – Z daleka wygląda jak trochę większa piramida. Poza tym, akurat to było do przewidzenia, musisz przyznać.

– Tak samo jak banda uzbrojonych Jaffa, których jakimś cudem ominęła informacja o obaleniu fałszywych bogów, odzyskaniu wolności i kuracji tretoniną? – Rodney skrzywił się i zacisnął palce na swoim P-90 na tyle mocno, że pobielały mu kostki. Potrafił sobie radzić w warunkach bojowych, to fakt, ponad pięć lat biegania z bronią w ręku robiło swoje. Nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że nadal takich chwil nie znosił i szczerze wątpił w to, że sytuacja kiedykolwiek ulegnie zmianie.

Drużyna leżała w chaszczach na urwisku nieopodal statku Goa`uld, trawa falowała lekko, uginana przez wiatr, a obce gatunki owadów bzyczały wokoło, całkowicie ignorując przybyszy, korzystając z pełnego słońca. Po drugiej stronie znajdowała się potężna, zielona ściana lasu, kończąca się niczym ucięta nożem, praktycznie razem z linią gruntu, która nagle obniżała się gwałtownie i nienaturalnie. Na północnym skraju tej szerokiej, najprawdopodobniej sztucznie utworzonej skalistej doliny spoczywał piramidalny statek. Okolica patrolowana przez w pełni opancerzonych wojowników, którzy widocznie mieli panujący ukrop w głębokim poważaniu. Na szczęście ziemskiej grupy uderzeniowej – nie było ich zbyt wielu.

Na zewnątrz.

– Tam mogą być ich tysiące – stwierdził Ronon.

– Mogą, ale w to wątpię – John uśmiechnął się krzywo. – Od jakichś pięciu lat cierpią na poważne braki w ludziach, bo ci uznali wolność za całkiem niezły pomysł.

– Mimo wszystko mają poważną przewagę liczebną – Teyla spojrzała na niego uważnie. – A czas działa na naszą niekorzyść.

Pułkownik skrzywił się. Rzeczywistość swoim zwyczajem popierała zdanie Athosianki całkowicie i nieodwołalnie. Dodatkowo mieli tutaj do czynienia z Toddem. Praktyka wskazywała, że w cokolwiek zamieszany był ten Wraith, z całą pewnością musiało pójść źle. Prawa Murphy`ego po prostu go kochały i podążały za nim wszędzie, niczym wyjątkowo upierdliwy szczeniak, nie dając spokoju wszystkim, którzy mieli pecha znaleźć się w tym samym układzie słonecznym co on.

– SG–23, postarajcie się odwrócić ich uwagę i czymś ich zająć – powiedział John, nawiązując kontakt z drugą grupą, która znajdowała się gdzieś po przeciwnej stronie doliny.

Wybór towarzyszącej drużyny nie był całkowicie przypadkowy, to właśnie ten zespół niejako wyspecjalizował się w zadaniach obejmujących szaleńczą gonitwę po lesie, rozstawianie pułapek i szeroko pojętą dywersję, która dawała innym czas na wykonanie misji.

Po bazie krążyły różne historie na temat tego, co tym razem wykombinowali, żeby wiodąca grupa mogła wrócić po raz kolejny z tarczą, chociaż John szczerze powątpiewał w wybuchowe właściwości mąki i cukru–pudru. A tego ponoć użyli pewnego razu, z braku innych materiałów.

– Zobaczymy, co da się zrobić – nadeszła odpowiedź dowodzącej zespołem kapitan Jerry.

A chwilę później, na północny–zachód od pozycji zajmowanej przez Shepparda i resztę nastąpiła bardzo efektowna eksplozja, urozmaicona chaotycznymi wizgami i rozbłyskami kolorowych świateł.

– ...czy mi się wydaje, czy to fajerwerki? – jęknął McKay, podrywając się z ziemi. Ciągle nisko, ale w pełni gotowy do biegu, lata misji poza bazą wyrobiły w nim kilka dobrych nawyków.

– Zapytasz później! – rzucił Sheppard i ruszył przed siebie, broń odbezpieczona i w pozycji gotowej do strzału.

Chwilę później w powietrzu rozległ się kolejny wybuch, a tumany kurzu wzniosły się ku niebu, znacznie ograniczając widoczność tuż na skraju doliny. Lwia część Jaffa ruszyła biegiem w tamtą stronę, dla większej efektywności działań rozdzielając się na dwie niezależne grupy, które najprawdopodobniej miały zamiar okrążyć nieznanego przeciwnika.

Znając kapitan Jerry, członkowie SG–23 w tym czasie byli już stosunkowo daleko, rozsiani po sporej przestrzeni lasu otaczającego kamienistą kotlinę, a uruchamiane zdalnie pułapki tylko poprawiały sytuację.

Pozostali na miejscu Jaffa nie stanowili większego problemu, lunety nadal były błogosławieństwem, nawet jeśli P–90 nigdy szczególnie nie nadawało się na karabin wyborowy.

– Teyla, prowadź! – wykrzyknął Sheppard, zajmując pozycję tuż za nią. W środku formacji znalazł się Rodney, a pochód zamykał ubezpieczający tyły Ronon.

Korytarz zakręcał stanowczym łukiem, złote zdobienia przejść pomiędzy sekcjami lśniły złociście w migotliwym świetle pochodni osadzonych w ozdobnych uchwytach.

Ich kroki odbijały się wyraźnie w pustych pomieszczeniach, jedyną rzeczą wskazującą na obecność wroga były komendy wywarkiwane co kilka chwil w ostrym języku Jaffa.

– Daleko jeszcze? – zapytał John. Zagłębianie się we wnętrze gigantycznego statku kosmicznego nieszczególnie mu się podobało. Między innymi dlatego, że doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że druga drużyna nie utrzyma bandy Jaffa na zewnątrz zbyt długo, a w zwarciu ich szanse były co najmniej marne.

Jeśli więc nie zdążą z całą misją ratunkową do czasu powrotu wojowników, to znajdą się w poważnych tarapatach. Kłopoty natomiast najczęściej oznaczały rannych, a nie miał zamiaru pozwolić na to, żeby ktoś ucierpiał, lub nawet został zabity podczas misji polegającej na ratowaniu cholernego Wraith.

Już sam fakt, że znowu to od niego zależał los zielonego tyłka Todda sprawiał, że pułkownik miał paskudny humor i masę złych przeczuć.

W najgorszym wypadku wampiryczny obcy dogada się z Goa`uldami, chociaż było to jednocześnie najmniej prawdopodobne.

Najwyżej pozwoli Rononowi go zastrzelić.

– Wierzę, że się zbliżamy – poinformowała ich Teyla.

– Tylko mi nie mów, że to trochę dalej na północny–zachód statku, na północnym–zachodzie statku znajduje się centrum kontroli, mostek i…

– Przykro mi, Rodney – odpowiedziała.

– Można się było tego spodziewać – Rodney pobladł nieco i mocniej zacisnął ręce na broni. Przełknął ślinę i kontynuował – zawsze lubili efekciarstwo, a mostek przerobili na mocno kiczowatą wersję sali tronowej. Gdzie indziej by przekonywali kogoś o swojej boskości? Swoją drogą, czy Todd w ogóle zrozumie, co mają na myśli? Nie wydaje mi się, żeby Wraith w coś wierzyli…

– Kogo to obchodzi? – prychnął Ronon.

Korytarz zakręcił po raz kolejny. Teyla przystanęła nagle, nasłuchując, wszystkie mięśnie napięte w oczekiwaniu na atak, ręka wzniesiona w geście ostrzeżenia.

John skinął głową i zajął pozycję po drugiej stronie korytarza, przyklękając żeby stanowić mniejszy cel. Laserowy celownik był wyłączony, ale karabiny maszynowe w korytarzach po prostu trafiały. Kwestią było tylko to, w kogo.

McKay, zmieszany, cofnął się kawałek, dla większego bezpieczeństwa chowając się za Rononem. Doświadczenie w tym chorym konkursie strzelania do celu, gdzie nagrodą było dalsze życie robiło swoje.

Naukowiec starał się nie zauważać drapieżnego uśmiechu muskularnego mężczyzny, żądzy krwi w oczach byłego Uciekiniera. Nie dziwił się wcale Kavanaghowi, że ten zemdlał, kiedy miało dojść do przesłuchania kilka lat temu.

Rodney odwrócił wzrok.

Chwilę później zaczęła się strzelanina.

Pociski zatów i włóczni Jaffa śmigały w powietrzu, uderzając z hukiem w ściany i pozostawiając po sobie osmalone smugi, iskry strzelały gęsto, gdy ogień karabinów maszynowych spotykał się ze misternymi sztukateriami, odzierając je z farby i zdobień.

– Wiedziałem, że to był zły pomysł! – krzyknął McKay, po oddaniu krótkiej serii mniej więcej tam, gdzie spodziewał się zastać… kogoś kto nie był nimi.

– To ich czymś zajmij! – warknął Sheppard.

– Właśnie do nich strzelam! To jest bardzo zajmujące!

– Oni myślą inaczej – John przewrócenie oczyma zostawił na najbliższą pozbawioną strzelanin chwilę.

McKay jęknął i rozpaczliwie zatoczył oczyma po otoczeniu, szukając czegoś, czegokolwiek, co pomogłoby im w tej sytuacji.

Jak głupio by to nie brzmiało, lepiej czuł się na okrętach Wraith, znał je znacznie dokładniej niż Ha`taki, które do tej pory widywał jedynie w formie schematów dołączonych do niektórych danych w SGC i nieszczególnie zwracał na nie uwagę, szukając innych rzeczy… przez co teraz desperacko usiłował sobie przypomnieć jakiekolwiek ważne detale i jednocześnie nie dać się przy okazji zabić.

Jego szczęście, że miał perfekcyjnie wyćwiczoną podzielność uwagi, lata na Atlantis robiły swoje.

– Teyla? – krzyknął Sheppard, oddając kilka strzałów. – Gdzie on jest?

– Ufam, że znajduje się w złotej skrzyni...

– Co za idiota wpakował go do Sarkofagu?! – warknął McKay, z miejsca dodając dwa do dwóch. Wynik bardzo mu się nie podobał.

– Może im się popsuł? – podsunął John, nie odrywając wzroku od broni, kiedy zmieniał magazynek.

– Tego jeszcze brakowało, Wraith–fanatyk religijny, wyznający wiarę w pasożyta włażącego do głowy i twierdzącego, że jest bogiem... – jęknął naukowiec.

– Myślałem, że to jest do ożywiania martwych – Ronon na chwilę przestał strzelać.

– Przy okazji serwuje małe pranie mózgu... słuchaj, po prostu wyciągnij go stamtąd i daj mu w zęby, jeżeli zacznie do ciebie mówić w dziwnym języku.

Ronon skinął głową, a John miał dziwne wrażenie, że wykona je, jeśli tylko Todd spróbuje otworzyć usta.

Dex zamarł za osłoną, wypatrując najlepszej drogi do celu. Z całą pewnością nie dopadnie tam jednym susem, odległość była zbyt duża, jednak na tyle mała, aby dostanie się tam pod ostrzałem miało jakikolwiek sens.

– Um… – jakimś cudem usłyszał głośno zastanawiającego się McKaya, ale zignorował ten fakt; naukowiec, kiedy chciał zostać zauważony, potrafił dokonywać prawdziwych cudów wokalnych.

Wrócił do śledzenia wzrokiem pomieszczenia – na środku pod ścianą, po przeciwnej stronie sali, na podwyższeniu rzecz nazywana przez ziemian sarkofagiem, przed nią dwóch strażników z tą idiotycznie nieporęczną bronią gotową do strzału, reszta tłoczy się w dwóch innych odnogach korytarzy prowadzących do sali. Przed nimi, z boku, jakieś konsole, równie idiotycznie błyszczące i złocone, co cała reszta statku. Nie miał najmniejszego pojęcia, jaka była ich funkcja. Wiedział tylko tyle, że stanowią wcale niezłą osłonę, jeżeli nie rozpadną się pod ostrzałem.

Przygryzł wargi, usiłując ocenić, czy strażnicy mają w zasięgu to, co znajduje się za konsolami. Postanowił jednak zaryzykować, nie mógł wiecznie klęczeć w progu, czekając na cud.

Zerknął jeszcze za siebie, szukając wzrokiem Shepparda. Teyla i Rodney gdzieś zniknęli, cała reszta jednak była tam, gdzie spodziewał się ją zastać.

Wymienił spojrzenia z pułkownikiem, ten skinął głową i zmienił nieco pozycję. Kilkoma znakami zakomunikował reszcie, co za chwilę ma się dziać, a oni posłusznie przygotowali się do osłaniania pozycji i Ronona.

Ruszył przed siebie nagle, sprężystym wyskokiem i równie niespodziewanie znalazł się na ziemi, a dwa świetliste pociski wizgnęły tuż nad nim. Nie tracąc czasu, przetoczył się na bok. W miejscu, w którym przed chwilą leżał, już ziała wypalona dziura.

Dex zerwał się na nogi, długim susem dopadł pierwszej konsoli i skulił za nią, modląc się, aby urządzenie wytrzymało nawałę pocisków, jaka zaczęła się rozbijać o lśniącą materię jego schronienia.

Odetchnął głęboko.

Połowa odległości za nim, teraz tylko dotrzeć do tej przeklętej złotej skrzyni…

Zaryzykował wychylenie się zza osłony, zaraz jednak musiał ponownie się skulić. Moment ten pozwolił mu na dokładniejszą ocenę sytuacji. Poprawił ułożenie dłoni na pistolecie. Kluczem było pozbycie się dwóch Jaffa sterczących w bezpośrednim pobliżu sarkofagu, reszta jakoś pójdzie.

Warknął cicho, po raz kolejny zastanawiając się, co on tutaj w ogóle robi, po czym wychylił się i zaczął strzelać.

A potem wyrwał do przodu ile sił w nogach, bijąc własny rekord w biegu na krótki dystans. Dopadł przeklętej skrzyni jeszcze zanim trupy dwóch strażników dotknęły ziemi.

Szybki rzut oka do wnętrza Sarkofagu sprawił, że Ronon prawie przystanął. Instynkt okazał się silniejszy i skulił się za urządzeniem. W samą porę. Tuż nad jego głową śmignęło kilka świetlistych pocisków, ze ściany za nim buchnęły tumany iskier i pyłu.

Ronon zamrugał, usiłując uporządkować informacje i przy okazji oszczędzić oczom wszechobecnego kurzu.

Płaszcz z całą pewnością się zgadzał. Czarny i skórzany, w niczym nie przypominający ciężkich metalowych zbroi lub fikuśnych, złocistych wdzianek Goa`uld.

Za to kolorystyka reszty wybitnie nie pasowała. Włosy zdecydowanie nie były białe, a kolor skóry przypominający cokolwiek, co widział u Wraith.

Tylko oczy, oczy zdecydowanie były jego, mimo że widział je tylko przez ułamek sekundy, gdy chyba–Todd spojrzał na niego nieprzytomnym wzrokiem. Żółte i nieludzkie, oczy drapieżnika, oczy nie–człowieka.

Ronon wzruszył ramionami. Sheppard wyznaczył mu przyniesienie Todda, Teyla twierdziła, że Todd znajdował się w sarkofagu. Mniejsza o detale.

Wykorzystał moment, w którym Jaffa przenieśli swoją uwagę na ścianę ognia serwowaną przez Shepparda i resztę grupy. Wyciągnął Todda z sarkofagu i zanurkował z powrotem z urządzeniem. Przy okazji chyba nabił nie–do–końca–Wraith kilka siniaków, ale tym akurat nieszczególnie się przejął. Niech się zaraza cieszy, że ma jakąś osłonę. Szczególnie, że nie był łaskaw kooperować i ocknąć się, żeby zająć się ratowaniem własnego tyłka.

– Ronon, sytuacja! – zabrzęczał komunikator głosem Shepparda.

– Mam go, nieprzytomny – odpowiedział krótko.

– Zabierz go stąd, będziemy cię osłaniać!

Dex powstrzymał się przed przewróceniem oczyma. Pole walki nie nadawało się do takich gestów.

Co wcale nie zmieniało faktu, że wybitnie nie cieszył się z tego, że to akurat on musiał wyciągać stąd cholernego Wraith, kim by on nie był.

– Ronon! – zagrzmiał komunikator.

Zachowując przekleństwa na bardziej adekwatny moment przerzucił sobie nieprzytomnego przez ramię i ruszył biegiem, ignorując eksplozje, huk wystrzałów, iskry i krzyki ranionych.

Gdzieś w tle słyszał warkot P–90 wypluwającego z siebie grad ołowiu, tuż obok z ostrym gwizdem śmignął pocisk Zata, praktycznie oślepiając go na moment.

Nie zatrzymał się ani na chwilę, w pamięci miał utrwalony obraz pomieszczenia, a potem po prostu podążał za terkotem karabinów i śladem łusek chrzęszczących pod nogami, komendami Shepparda, których większa część i tak nie przebijała się ponad panujący dookoła chaos.

Gdy w końcu wydostali się z Ha`taku, wszystko, światło dzienne, powiew powietrza, brak zapachu rozgrzanego metalu i spalenizny prawie ich ogłuszyło.

A kiedy wreszcie znaleźli się przy pojeździe, był święcie przekonany, że w razie gdyby sytuacja się powtórzyła, po prostu zastrzeli cholernego Wraith, ignorując rozkazy. Wykręci się czymś o szrapnelach i ogniu walki…

Rozejrzał się uważnie, zauważając że niektórych osób brakuje.

– Teyla? – wydyszał, zrzucając Todda, nie siląc się nawet na delikatność. Wraith padł bezwładnie na podłogę skoczka.

– Z McKayem – odparł Sheppard, nie odrywając wzroku od aktywujących się pod jego dotykiem konsol pojazdu. – Są w drodze, zainstalowali im tam niespodziankę. Dołączą niedługo.

Zmełł przekleństwo w ustach. Powinien być na miejscu, osłaniając odwrót drużyny, ale Wraith zostawiony sam sobie stanowiłby niewybaczalny błąd. Mniejsza o Goa`uld i ich zamiary względem niego, z całą pewnością gdy tylko drań się ocknie zacznie kombinować na własną rękę.

A ostatnie samodzielne działania Todda omalże nie zakończyły się rozbiciem Dedala.

Więc stanowczo musiał zostać w okolicy, na wszelki wypadek, i czekać na rozwój wypadków. Zacisnął zęby i ustawił się u wejścia do skoczka, z bronią wycelowaną przed siebie i gotową do strzału. Kamuflaż pojazdu dawał mu niesamowitą przewagę nad przeciwnikiem i pozwalał na pełną dowolność, jednak żaden element zaskoczenia nie trwa wiecznie. Po dwóch, ewentualnie kilku więcej, jeśli będzie miał szczęście, trupach, zrozumieją kto i skąd ich zabija i zaczną strzelać na oślep, mniej więcej w miejsce, w którym spoczywał skoczek. Miał szczerą nadzieję, że do wymiany ognia nie dojdzie, bo to znacznie ograniczało czas Teyli i Rodneya. McKay nigdy nie należał do orłów wśród biegaczy, a pobyt na Ziemi stanowił dodatkową wymówkę, żeby tylko uniknąć zbytniego forsowania się.

xxx

– ...Och! – zdołała wykrztusić z siebie Teyla, gdy skoczek wzbił się w powietrze i wyszedł poza zasięg broni Jaffa, lawirując pod ostrzałem, a jej wzrok spoczął na ciągle nieprzytomnym Toddzie.

– Większość się zgadza – Ronon wzruszył ramionami.

– Istotnie, to on, ale... – pokręciła bezradnie głową. – Jak?

Białe włosy przeszły do historii, tak samo jak zielonkawa, naznaczona błękitnawymi pajęczynkami żył skóra i ciemne bardziej szpony niż paznokcie. Na prawej dłoni nie było śladu po wyglądającym jak otwarta rana organie do wysysania życia, ślady na twarzy również odeszły w niepamięć.

Zamiast na Wraith, patrzyła na człowieka o niezdrowo bladej cerze, z głęboko osadzonymi, podkrążonymi oczyma. Włosy, opadające na twarz również przybrały bardziej ludzki kolor.

– Mnie nie pytaj – Dex przyklęknął przy nieprzytomnym ze sznurem w ręku i zaczął go krępować, upewniając się, że nie będzie w stanie ruszyć rękoma. – Niezależnie od wyglądu, to nadal Wraith, w dodatku żywy. A to nigdy nie jest dobra wiadomość.

– To może być problem... – potwierdził Sheppard, nie odwracając głowy od sterów.

– Michael wersja dwa–zero! – jęknął McKay – Wiedziałem, że stanie się coś złego, ale to już przesada!

– W tej chwili nie jesteśmy w stanie stwierdzić, co się właściwie wydarzyło – powiedziała Teyla. – Poza tym ciągle jestem w stanie wyczuć Wraith, co w przypadku hybrydy było niemożliwe.

– Są i dobre strony – stwierdził Ronon, nie przerywając wiązania nieprzytomnego najprawdopodobniej-Todda. – Nie zje nikogo.

– To po co go wiążesz? – burknął McKay.

– Bo nadal może komuś skręcić kark – wyjaśnił Satedanin, sprawdzając efekt swojej pracy. Usatysfakcjonowany, puścił więźnia, a ten osunął się na ziemię.

McKay obrzucił go nerwowym spojrzeniem.

– Swoją drogą, to ciekawe – stwierdził. – Prawie za każdym razem, jak jakiś... robi się trochę bardziej ludzki okazuje się być rudy.

– Nie uważam, aby to był ten kolor włosów... – stwierdziła Teyla, zerkając mimowolnie na Todda. – Prawdę mówiąc trudno w ogóle stwierdzić, jaki to kolor...

– Owszem, wygląda jak coś, co kot przytargał z pola – Rodney wzruszył ramionami. – Ale akurat jego mało reprezentacyjny wygląd to zdecydowanie nie nasze zmartwienie.

– Dziwi mnie, że nas nie ścigają... – mruknęła, patrząc przez okno.

– Uwierz mi, mają w tej chwili masę innych zmartwień... generatory naquadah zawsze ślicznie eksplodowały, a pozostawione obok odpowiednich części statku serwują fajerwerki twojego życia.

– Ale to jeszcze nie wybuchło – mruknął John.

– Oczywiście, że nie wybuchło, masz mnie za idiotę? Musiałem im znaleźć jakieś zajęcie, a ewakuacja statku i rozbrajanie bomby gwarantuje mnóstwo zabawy!

– Ale jak rozbroją bombę, to będą mieli i bombę i statek – ciągnął Sheppard.

– Nie... zacznie odliczać znowu, tym razem w języku Wraith i przez całe kilka sekund. Tego nie rozgryzą.

– A jeśli?

– To wysadzimy i statek i bombę – Ronon wzruszył ramionami, nie odwracając wzroku od skrępowanego Todda, w stronę którego dla pewności skierował lufę odbezpieczonej broni.

– Jest nieprzytomny. Dlaczego do niego celujesz? – zapytała Teyla.

– Bo może się ocknąć.

– A wtedy palec ci się omsknie? – John uśmiechnął się krzywo. – Zrób mi przyjemność i przestaw na ogłuszanie bo wiem, że bardzo chcesz powiedzieć "ups", ale tymczasowo nie możemy sobie na to pozwolić.

Ronon nie powiedział nic, ale po wyrazie twarzy dało się poznać, że był nieszczególnie zadowolony. Niemniej posłusznie zmienił tryb broni.

– Zbliżamy się do Wrót... Rodney, adres – powiedział Sheppard, szykując się na prawdziwe kłopoty, które pojawią się po przekroczeniu "tafli jeziora".


	2. 02: Układy

#02

Układy

Otwarcie oczu nie stanowiło problemu.  
Problemem było uderzająco jasne światło, które poraziło jego źrenice w momencie, w którym to zrobił. Spróbował unieść rękę, aby zasłonić twarz, ale napotkał opór.  
Zacisnął oczy i odwrócił głowę od źródła światła, czekając aż jego oczy łaskawie rozważą opcję akomodacji.  
Odetchnął głęboko.  
Coś się stało, a on nie do końca wiedział co i ten fakt nieszczególnie go zadowalał. Leżał na nieco twardym podłożu, najprawdopodobniej jakimś posłaniu, na co wskazywała obecność materiału, który czuł pod skórą. To, co nie pozwalało mu unieść ręki, aby osłonić oczy musiało być jakąś formą więzów, opinających się na jego ciele w regularnych odstępach, uniemożliwiających wykonanie większości ruchów. Na jednym z nadgarstków czuł dodatkowy ciężar, wywołujący niemożliwe do zidentyfikowania, nieco drażniące uczucie.  
Kolejny oddech. Powietrze pachniało chemikaliami, chłodne ale nieruchome. Izolowane, zamknięte pomieszczenie, przynajmniej wszystko na to wskazywało.  
Jedyne co mu pozostało, to czekać na rozwój wypadków, gdyż w tej chwili nie miał wpływu na nic.  
Więc czekał.

xxx

Doktor Daniel Jackson odetchnął głęboko i ściągnął okulary, by odłożyć je na studiowanym właśnie dokumencie. Roztarł z jękiem oczy, które piekły od długiego odcyfrowywania koszmarnie niewyraźnych niekiedy fotografii napisów i płaskorzeźb z wnętrza świątyń.

Tym razem tych należących do Majów.

Mógł się spodziewać, że skoro większość ważniejszych bóstw ziemskich okazała się być w rzeczywistości Goa`uldami, to legendarni bliźniacy i ich matki – również.

Nawet by się zgadzało, istniał nawet mit o usuwaniu serca jednego z braci aż za dobrze pokrywał się ze zwyczajami pogrzebowymi Egipcjan. To po prostu musiało budzić skojarzenia z hibernatorami dla larw, kiedy któryś z "bogów" musiał zniknąć tymczasowo z własnej woli, lub też miał zostać uwięziony przez resztę.

To, co sprawiało że spodziewał się nadejścia migreny dotyczyło charakteru mitologii. Chaotyczna, nieco bezsensowna, przesycona niezrozumiałymi odwołaniami i półsłówkami.

Nie był stanie wywnioskować niczego, poza tym że w pewnym momencie stracili na znaczeniu na tyle, że wykluczono ich spośród Władców Systemów.

Sam charakter stanowił jedną wielką zagadkę, wszystkie spisane historie na temat bliźniąt przypominały bełkot szaleńca. Mocno pijanego w dodatku.

Obcinanie głów, granie głowami w piłkę, podmienianie głów na melony i zapładnianie za pomocą głowy, a to tylko wierzchołek góry lodowej niewiarygodnego bełkotu.

– Nie masz zbyt wiele, nie?

Daniel uniósł głowę i zamrugał, zaskoczony nieco widokiem mężczyzny, opierającego się o framugę z krzywym uśmieszkiem, lekko zmarszczonymi brwiami i niesfornymi, czarnymi włosami łamiącymi chyba wszystkie możliwe punkty regulaminu wojskowego.

– Pułkownik Sheppard – przywitał go, wstając. – Skąd ta pewność?

– Twoja mina – odpowiedział mężczyzna. – Wyglądasz, jakbyś wcinał cytryny.

– W bazie nadal jest McKay – egiptolog przewrócił oczyma. – Wszystkie cytrusy tymczasowo zniknęły ze stołówki, bo inaczej by się nie zamknął.

– Tak, to niezły powód – zgodził się żołnierz. – To co masz?

– Oprócz tego, że Xqiq i reszta są całkowicie nieprzewidywalni? – Jackson prychnął. – Niewiele. Jak tam twój przyjaciel?

– To nie jest mój przyjaciel – oburzył się pułkownik. – Ledwo zalicza się do znajomych! Tych złych znajomych.

Daniel spojrzał na niego z krzywym uśmieszkiem i wyrazem twarzy jednoznacznie mówiącym o tym, że wie lepiej, po czym odwrócił wzrok i podniósł okulary.

– Z całą pewnością chcą wykorzystać wyrwę, jaka powstała w szeregach Władców Systemu i przejąć przynajmniej część domen Wcześniej nie wyściubili nosa, bo wtedy wolny wakat usiłowali przejąć Ori, a skoro ich już nie ma…– zaczął, bawiąc się oprawkami. – Ze względu na Sojusz Luciański, Wolnych Jaffa i Nox muszą poruszać się ostrożnie.

– Szczególnie, że mają problem ze zgromadzeniem wielkiej armii? – Sheppard uśmiechnął się krzywo.

– Owszem – zgodził się archeolog. – Każdy kontakt to ryzyko, że ich szczątkowe oddziały zmniejszą się jeszcze bardziej, bo ktoś wybierze wolność. Nie wspominając o tym, że każde starcie może być przegrane, bo wszyscy mają nad nimi znaczną przewagę...

– Porywanie pilnie strzeżonej osoby z pilnie tajne strzeżonej placówki nie wydaje mi się szczytem ostrożności...

– Musieli zaryzykować – Daniel wzruszył ramionami. – Każda przewaga ma wielkie znaczenie w ich sytuacji.

– A Todd to jedna wielka przewaga? – John uniósł brwi. – Owszem, miło z ich strony, że chyba udało im się pozbyć jednego z naszych problemów...

– McKay już pewnie ci to mówił – westchnął Jackson. – Cała sprawa kręci się dookoła połączenia umysłu symbionta z umysłem nosiciela. Jeżeli udałoby im się zrobić to chociażby na ułamek sekundy...

– Rozumiem, wszyscy mieliby przechlapane – westchnął ciężko. – Zaczynam coraz bardziej zastanawiać się nad propozycją Ronona.

xxx

– Doktor Keller, Doktorze Beckett, obudził się – zameldował jeden z pielęgniarzy, przełykając ślinę. Pacjent budził w nim niepokój, szczególnie że wiedział, czym on naprawdę jest.  
– Przypuszczam że to dobrze? – Jennifer zerknęła na Carsona. Co prawda sama doskonale sobie radziła i udowodniła, że potrafi znakomicie leczyć nawet te rzeczy, które widzi po raz pierwszy na oczy, ale w pobliżu starszego zarówno stażem jak i doświadczeniem lekarza czuła się nieswojo i niepewnie. Sytuacji wcale nie poprawiał fakt, że mężczyzna w rzeczywistości był klonem i długi czas spędził w niewoli u Michaela, zmuszony do współpracy nad hybrydyzacją Wraith.  
– To zależy... – Beckett spojrzał na pielęgniarza. – Jak się zachowywał do tej pory?  
– Trudno stwierdzić – młody mężczyzna wzdrygnął się lekko. – Zauważyliśmy lekki ruch, potem zamarł, absolutnie spokojny i ani drgnął od tego czasu. To nieludzkie.  
– To dobry znak – Keller uśmiechnęła się lekko. – Nie jest zdezorientowany jak Michael, przynajmniej nie na pierwszy rzut oka, nie jest też agresywny.  
– Równie dobrze może czekać na coś, co mógłby zaatakować – westchnął Carson. – No ale, miejmy to już za sobą.

Jennifer skinęła głową i podniosła się, odruchowo poprawiając fartuch i podnosząc notatnik z blatu, na którym wcześniej go zostawiła, starając się nie potrącić przy tym żadnego z przycisków i przełączników. Pokoje obserwacyjne zarówno w Atlantis jak i bazie SGC stanowczo wymagały lepszego przemyślenia, jeżeli chodziło o kwestie przestrzeni.

– A ty dokąd? – Beckett uniósł brwi, a na jego twarzy wykwitł wyraz niezmiernego zdumienia.

– Do niego – wzruszyła ramionami, starając się zachować pozory nonszalancji albo chociaż obojętności. – Mnie zna lepiej, więc jeżeli nie stracił pamięci, to powinien zachować spokój. I będziemy mogli ominąć tę część z wzajemną wymianą uprzejmości i zapewnień.

– To może być niebezpieczne... – zaczął Carson. Pamiętał dobrze, do czego mogli być zdolni Wraith, nawet pozbawieni swoich flagowych atutów.

– Oczywiście, że to może być niebezpieczne – przewróciła oczyma. – Dlatego właśnie stoi tam kilku uzbrojonych po zęby Marines, którzy aż się palą, żeby rozsmarować Todda na ścianie.

– Nadal uważam...

– Carson, pracowałam z nim i trzymał ręce przy sobie – wyjaśniła spokojnie. – Teraz też je trzyma, bo wykorzystaliśmy łóżko przeznaczone do tej pory dla wyjątkowo upierdliwych Goa`uldów. A nawet jeśli byłby w stanie się uwolnić, to tego nie zrobi, bo nie jest ani idiotą, ani samobójcą.

– Z wrażenia mogło mu się odmienić. Szok wywołany przemianą...

– Raczej mu nie zaszkodzi – przerwała. – A nawet jeśli, to istnieje szansa, że na chwilę przestanie żartować, a to będzie bardzo pozytywna odmiana.

– Stanowczo za dużo przebywasz z Rodneyem – westchnął Carson, kapitulując ostatecznie.

Doktor Keller uśmiechnęła się zwycięsko i dumnie wyprostowana wymaszerowała z pomieszczenia dziarskim krokiem, zanim Beckett zmieni zdanie i jednak postanowi ją zastąpić. Gdy tylko zamknęła za sobą drzwi cały animusz dał nogę, a ona zaczęła poważnie się zastanawiać, czy posłanie kolegi na spotkanie z aktualnie– nie– całkiem– Wraith nie byłoby jednak dobrym pomysłem.

Owszem, ostatnią rzeczą o jaką podejrzewała Todda były skłonności samobójcze (a agresywne zachowania w pobliżu kogoś, kto ma zdecydowanie zbyt wielką ochotę postrzelać do celu z całą pewnością zaliczało się do samobójstwa), jednakże aktualny absolutny dowódca Wraith miał inne wady. Nadrzędną było jego poczucie humoru i testowanie ludzkich reakcji.

Nie wspominając o tym drobnym fakcie, że nikt w zasadzie nie potrafił określić, Todd żartował. Drań niecnie to wykorzystywał.

Westchnęła ciężko, gdy dotarła na miejsce i jedyną rzeczą, jaka dzieliła ją od nietypowego pacjenta były drzwi izolatki. Naturalnie, solidne pancerne drzwi, pozostałość z czasów, kiedy w bazie bywali wbrew swojej woli przedstawiciele rasy Goa`uld.

Chociaż miała dziwne wrażenie, że w przeciwieństwie do zadufanych w sobie fałszywych bogów, dla Wraith nie stanowiły podobnego kłopotu nie do obejścia.

Szczególnie dla tego jednego, powinien mieć już sporą wprawę z ewakuowania się i wychodzenia nietkniętym z sytuacji bez wyjścia.

Nacisnęła klamkę.

xxx

– Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał Ronon, pomagając wstać Teyli po raz kolejny.

Kobieta jęknęła i rozmasowała obolały bok, po czym pochyliła się, aby podnieść jedną z treningowych katan. Oboje polubili niektóre ziemskie bronie i czasami zastępowali nimi tradycyjne. Aktualnie z braku dostępności tych ostatnich.

Samo wyjście z SGC stanowiło pewien problem i masę administracyjnej roboty, która potwierdzałaby pokojowe zamiary przybyszy z innej galaktyki, a świat na zewnątrz był na tyle obcy i niezrozumiały, że i tak potrzebowali czyjejś pomocy, aby się w nim odnaleźć.

Athosiankę zawsze fascynowały obce kultury i chętnie poznawała nowych ludzi, mieszkańcy Ziemi jednak stanowili ciągle jedną wielką zagadkę, której nie umiała rozgryźć. Już sama idea wzajemnego mordowania się przez mieszkańców tej samej planety w różnych wojnach wydawała jej się sprzeczna ze zdrowym rozsądkiem, a kłótliwa, małostkowa natura większości i usilne wtrynianie nosa w sprawy innych przyprawiały ją o ból głowy.

Albo po prostu nie miała ochoty na integracje i każdy powód był dobry, żeby tego nie robić.

Ronon odchrząknął, po czym ponowił pytanie, przyglądając się kobiecie badawczo.

– Owszem – odpowiedziała, prostując się. – Co sprawia, że myślisz inaczej?

– To był trzeci raz – zwrócił uwagę.

– Dobrze, może jestem trochę nieswoja – przyznała mu rację z westchnieniem. – Ale to nie jest nic, czym musisz się przejmować.

Ronon posłał jej długie spojrzenie i czekał.

Na początku miała zamiar odpowiedzieć tym samym i zmusić go do opuszczeni wzroku, ale w końcu sama to zrobiła, krzywiąc się.

– Chodzi o niego? – jedna z brwi Dexa powędrowała w górę, a w oczach zalśniło coś groźnego.

– Nie, to nie ma nic wspólnego z Toddem – zaprzeczyła. – To znaczy... czuję jego obecność, ale w naszej galaktyce również wyczuwałam obecność Wraith, więc to nie wpływa na moje zachowanie.

Ronon czekał, milcząc.

– Po prostu... – odrzuciła katanę i przeszła kilka kroków, usiłując sprecyzować co miała na myśli przy pomocy ruchów dłońmi. Zdecydowanie jej nie wyszło, więc strząsnęła gniewnie ramionami. – Wiem, że to co nas sprowadziło na tę planetę było bardzo ważne, ale...

– Ale? – podchwycił.

– Mój mąż jest w innej galaktyce. Moje dziecko jest w innej galaktyce – zaczęła. – Nie będzie mnie, gdy Torren zacznie mówić, nie będzie mnie gdy będzie stawiał pierwsze kroki.

– Wrócimy tam, razem z Atlantis.

– Ile razy już nas o tym zapewniano? – prychnęła. – Tymczasem nasz pobyt przedłuża się wciąż i wciąż. Informacja o Toddzie zdążyła wyciec, a on osłabnąć na tyle, żeby dać się porwać.

– To akurat robił często – Ronon oparł ręce na biodrach. – Wrócimy do naszej galaktyki w taki albo inny sposób.

– Skąd ta pewność?

– Sheppard sprzątnął Atlantis sprzed nosa Pradawnym, więc może powtórzyć sztuczkę – poklepał ją po ramieniu i wyszedł.

Znał ją na tyle, że wiedział, że potrzebowała w tej chwili momentu sam na sam ze sobą.

Znał Shepparda na tyle, żeby wiedzieć, że kiedy straci cierpliwość naprawdę ukradnie miasto– statek, żeby ratować inną galaktykę.

Wszystko było kwestią czasu, a jako Uciekinier nauczył się czekać.

xxx

Gdy weszła do pomieszczenia, Todd nadal leżał w bezruchu, otworzył jednak oczy, wbijając w nią spojrzenie intensywnie żółtych, absolutnie nieludzkich oczu. Źrenice jednak nie były pionowe, co o dziwo sprawiało, że wyglądał jeszcze bardziej obco.  
– Czy rozumiesz, co mówię? – zapytała, stwierdzając, że od czegoś trzeba zacząć.  
– Tak – odpowiedział, nie zmieniając pozycji w jakikolwiek sposób. Tylko lekkie ruchy klatki piersiowej wskazywały na to, że był żywą osobą, a nie woskową figurą.  
Za to jego wzrok powędrował w dół, by spocząć na swoim, przypiętym pasami do łóżka, ramieniu.  
– Pamiętasz, kim jestem? – ciągnęła, czując się nieswojo i zaciskając mentalnie kciuki.  
– Owszem – potwierdził, nie odwracając wzroku od swojej ręki. Miała wrażenie, że uniósł nieco brwi, ale w tej chwili była zbyt zajęta wypuszczaniem z ulgą powietrza, żeby zwracać uwagę na detale.  
– Jak możesz zauważyć, jesteś z powrotem w SGC, jednak działanie urządzenia Goa`uld...  
– ...przyniosło pewne... nieoczekiwane efekty? – dokończył za nią, po czym zamrugał.  
– Coś nie tak? – zmarszczyła brwi i podeszła bliżej, gotowa do podjęcia akcji.  
– Wiele rzeczy, Jennifer Keller – żółte oczy po raz kolejny zwróciły się w jej stronę, gwałtownie i niespodziewanie. – Przypuszczam jednak, że jeżeli sytuacja nie wróci do normy, to będę zmuszony przyzwyczaić się do innego brzmienia własnego głosu.  
Och.  
Faktycznie, brzmiał zupełnie inaczej, przez co musiał czuć się przynajmniej nieswojo, a uczucia z całą pewnością nie poprawiało bycie skrępowanym. Aż dziwne, że nie zaczął panikować.  
– Mogę zadać kilka pytań, żeby sprawdzić czy twoja pamięć funkcjonuje prawidłowo?  
– I tak je zadasz – stwierdził, a kąciki jego ust zadrgały. Ślicznie, zamiast panikować jest rozbawiony sytuacją. Z drugiej strony, jego poczucie humoru było zawsze paskudne.  
– Zacznijmy może od podstaw... – przełknęła ślinę, uciekając wzrokiem w swoje notatki. – Ile masz lat, jak się nazywasz, gdzie...  
– Dlaczego planujesz zadać mi pytania, na które nie znasz odpowiedzi? – na jego twarzy odmalowało się coś, co najprawdopodobniej było szczerym zdziwieniem.  
– Uh, masz mnie – uśmiechnęła się nerwowo. – Domyślam się, że sytuacja jest dla ciebie bardzo trudna, ale nam również sprawia pewne... kłopoty.  
– Kłopoty – powtórzył za nią, śmiejąc się bezgłośnie. Wrażenie było upiorne, bo pomimo innego wyglądu jego mimika wciąż była zdecydowanie bliżej Wraith, niż ludzi. – Jeżeli to ma mieć sens, sugerowałbym zadanie pytania, na które oboje powinniśmy znać odpowiedź.  
– Właśnie miałam to zrobić – wymamrotała. Spojrzenie żółtych oczu ciągle na niej spoczywało. – Kim była pierwsza osoba z Atlantis z jaką się zetknąłeś.  
– John Sheppard – wymienił imię, wracając do beznamiętnego wyrazu twarzy. – Spotkaliśmy się w... nieszczególnie sprzyjających okolicznościach w więzieniu Genii, z którego wspólnie uciekliśmy.  
Pytania mijały, Todd udzielał odpowiedzi, od czasu do czasu odwracając wzrok od Jennifer, gdy coś zwróciło jego uwagę.  
– Cóż, dobra wiadomość to taka, że nadal jesteś sobą – stwierdziła w końcu Keller, odkładając notatki na bok. Wraz z mijającym czasem odpowiedzi Todda były coraz bardziej lakoniczne, jednakże nadal zgodne z prawdą.  
– Zdumiewające – podsumował.  
– Zła to taka, że zaszły pewne... zmiany – zignorowała kolejny bezgłośny śmiech i ciągnęła dalej – których nie potrafimy cofnąć.  
– Nie potraficie i nie chcecie – podsumował trafnie, przymykając oczy.  
– Cóż... sam wiesz, że brak problemu związanego z – zastanowiła się przez chwilę – dietą Wraith jest nam bardzo na rękę, szczególnie że nie wiemy, kiedy Atlantis będzie w stanie wrócić do Galaktyki Pegaza. Aktualnie twój organizm swoim funkcjonowaniem bardzo przypomina organizm ludzki, chociaż...  
Todd uniósł brwi.  
– ...w tej chwili jesteś bardzo osłabiony, kiedy byłeś nieprzytomny przeprowadziłam kilka testów twojej krwi. Masz niedobory praktycznie wszystkiego, chcesz to pozwolę ci później rzucić okiem na dokumentację. – Widząc dziwny wyraz jego twarzy poprawiła się – to znaczy, że będziesz mógł je obejrzeć.  
Kosmici kontra związki frazeologiczne, czyli frazeologia po raz kolejny odniosła miażdżące zwycięstwo. Chyba będzie musiała kupić mu jakiś słownik, bo, biorąc pod uwagę ilość dziwnych sformułowań w funkcjonujących na Ziemi językach, prędzej czy później pojawi się problem.  
– Nie posiadam wiedzy na temat ludzkiej biologii, przynajmniej nie pod tym kątem – oznajmił beznamiętnym tonem.  
– Mogę podrzucić ci jakieś podręczniki, to znaczy dane na ten temat, jeżeli byłbyś zainteresowany – uśmiechnęła się lekko, widząc całkowity brak reakcji z jego strony. – Teraz cię rozwiążę i...  
– To może być niebezpieczne! – wtrącił się jeden z, milczących dotychczas, marines, pilnujących drzwi.  
– Muszę go osłuchać – Keller odwróciła się w stronę strażnika, trzymając stetoskop niczym jakąś broń obcej technologii. – Do tego potrzebne mi są jego plecy. Jakim sposobem mam mieć dostęp do jego pleców, skoro na nich leży i bez odwiązania nie zrobi nic innego?  
– Może zrobić się agresywny – burknął drugi marines.  
– A jaki miałbym cel w atakowaniu kogokolwiek? – Todd odezwał się nieco głośniej, żeby kpina w jego głosie na pewno dotarła do żołnierza. – Nie przypuszczam, aby kilka pocisków w mojej klatce piersiowej poprawiło sytuację, w jakiej obecnie się znajduję.  
– Trudno nie przyznać mu racji – zgodził się pierwszy z żołnierzy. – Jednak jeżeli wykona jakiś podejrzany ruch...  
Keller parsknęła, Todd zachował obojętny wyraz twarzy, co samo w sobie było godne podziwu.  
Jennifer odetchnęła, po czym powoli zaczęła odpinać pasy, które przygważdżały mężczyznę do łóżka. Najpierw lewa ręka. Co prawda w żaden sposób nie mógł już z nikogo wyssać życia, ale nadal wolała odwlec odpinanie prawej ręki.  
Jak na razie leżał spokojnie, obserwując jej dłonie, a jego twarz pozostała bez wyrazu.  
– No... jesteś wolny. Tak jakby – stwierdziła, gdy odpięła te klamry, które były absolutnie niezbędne. Ze względu na podejrzliwie łypiących marines wolała część zostawić na później, bo wyciąganie ołowiu z Todda to naprawdę ostatnia rzecz, którą miała ochotę dzisiaj robić.  
Odsunęła się o kilka kroków i czekała, dając mu zarówno wystarczającą przestrzeń jak i czas. Plus, zeszła z linii strzału podenerwowanych marines, którzy odbezpieczyli broń. Postrzelony pacjent oznaczał kłopoty, postrzelony lekarz – brak możliwości ich rozwiązania. Poza tym po prostu nie lubiła, gdy się do niej strzelało.  
Todd oparł się na łokciach i podniósł do pozycji siedzącej, kręgosłup cały czas sztywno wyprostowany, ruchy płynne ale nienaturalne, zupełnie jakby wykonywał tylko te, które były absolutnie niezbędne.  
Lekko zmarszczył brwi i uniósł dłoń do twarzy (co sprawiło, że marines drgnęli), ale zrobił to na tyle powoli, że nikt nie zaczął do niego strzelać. Roztarł skronie.  
– Coś nie w porządku? – Keller podeszła pospiesznie.  
– Czy ludzki błędnik zawsze sprawia problemy przy zmianie pozycji? – skrzywił się lekko, ale po chwili jego twarz znowu wyrażała wielkie "nic".  
– Pozwól – powiedziała, odsuwając jego dłoń i wyciągając z kieszeni fartucha małą latarkę do badania oka. Włączyła ją, a Todd prawie że odskoczył, zaciskając oczy. Wypuścił głośno powietrze, co nieco przypominało syk Wraith.  
Wystarczyło.  
– Stać! – krzyknęła, zanim żołnierze zrobili coś, czego nie powinni, a szczęk odbezpieczanej broni zdecydowanie świadczył o tym, że mieli taki zamiar.  
Todd odsunął się nieco od niej, dłonie płasko na posłaniu, głowa pochylona. Zamrugał kilka razy.  
– To jest część badania, więc gdybyś nie odskakiwał, kiedy próbuję je przeprowadzić byłabym wdzięczna – zwróciła mu uwagę, siląc się na spokój. I ignorując ciągle napiętych jak struny marines, z bronią w górze, wycelowaną prosto w jej aktualnego pacjenta, na którego twarz powrócił wyraz kamiennego spokoju. Może kiedyś zapyta, dlaczego zupełnie ignoruje tak ewidentne zagrożenie życia, jakim była perspektywa faszerowania wiadrem ołowiu. Przecież to zdecydowanie nie była rzecz, do której można się przyzwyczaić...  
– Jeżeli mogłabyś informować o tym, co zamierzasz zrobić, to z całą pewnością współpraca okazałaby się łatwiejsza – miała ochotę powiedzieć "i kto to mówi", ale w porę ugryzła się w język. Sytuacja była wystarczająco mało przyjemna, więc nie widziała sensu, żeby denerwować go bardziej (z całą pewnością był zdenerwowany, po prostu dobrze się z tym ukrywał, syczenie na latarkę go zdradziło).  
– Więc... – zaczęła, unosząc latarkę raz jeszcze. Na razie wyłączoną. – Teraz mam zamiar sprawdzić, w jaki sposób twoje oczy radzą sobie z akomodacją światła...  
Cóż, jeżeli wiedział, co konkretnie ma się stać, nie syczał i nie wycofywał się. Pomijając starcie ze stetoskopem, które okazało się jedną wielką porażką, bo za każdym razem, gdy czuł zimny metal na skórze, odskakiwał. Usta lekko skrzywione, brwi zmarszczone, oczy wbite w jej dłoń, jakby spodziewał się, że nagle Jennifer odkryje w sobie zdolności Mojżesza i zamieni stetoskop w Goa`ulda. Przynajmniej okazało się, że w bardziej "swojskiej" dla Tau`ri formie jakąś mimikę posiadał. Ograniczoną do drobnych drgnięć mięśni i detali, ale to wystarczyło, jeżeli człowiek wiedział, czego się spodziewać.  
Ona naturalnie – nie miała najmniejszego pojęcia.  
Usiłowała zachować kamienną twarz na widok jego miny i zastanawiała się, czy przypadkiem nie odłożyć badań na później i nie zająć się robieniem notatek, ale doszła do wniosku, że ktoś inny z całą pewnością pracowicie odnotowywał każdą drobną różnicę między Wraith a ludźmi, z jaką zdradził się Todd.  
W końcu to on jest tą stroną, która wie mniej.

xxx

Nocne niebo było czyste i bezchmurne, a panujący chłód sprawiał, że na ciało pokrywało się gęsią skórką. Powietrze jednak tkwiło w całkowitym bezruchu i nawet las znajdujący się nieopodal jednych z Wrót tego świata nie wydawał żadnego dźwięku, zupełnie jakby ktoś zatrzymał czas.

Asun nerwowo odgarnęła niesforny loczek z twarzy, który jakimś sposobem wymsknął się z warkocza. Nie lubiła takiej pogody, upiorny spokój sprawiał, że przechodziły ją ciarki, a złe przeczucia nie chciały odejść nawet długo po wschodzie słońca.

Słyszała opowieści o tym, że niektórzy ludzie byli w stanie wyczuć obecność Wraith, dzięki czemu ich lud mógł się bezpiecznie ukryć, jednak jej przeczucia nie miały z tym nic wspólnego. Z jednej strony to dobrze, bo istniały również opowieści o tym, że Wraith przyciągała obecność takich osób niczym magnes. Z drugiej – nadal nie znała przyczyny, dla której jej krew sprawiała wrażenie, jakby zamieniała się w lód.

Głupia reakcja ciała? Choroba? Czy też czuła złe rzeczy, które działy się gdzieś tam, daleko, pośród gwiazd?

Potrząsnęła głową.

Nie powinna sobie zaprzątać myśli takimi sprawami, upomniała się. Życie było wystarczająco skomplikowane i bez tego, szczególnie na jej niegościnnym świecie.

Dawno temu, jeszcze przed nadejściem Wraith, Przodkowie umieścili na jej planecie nie jedne, ale parę Wrót, w niewielkim oddaleniu od siebie.

Znacznie to ułatwiało podróże ze świata i do niego, ale okazało się mieć straszliwe konsekwencje, gdy rozpoczęła się wojna, bo przeciwnik również zauważył tę przewagę.

Większość mieszkańców uciekła i wróciła na rodzime ziemie, o których pamięć przetrwała jedynie w mitach, gdy Lanteanie pojawili się w galaktyce i wyzwali Wraith do walki.

Stary świat jej ludu był opustoszały, gdy postawili w końcu stopę na jego powierzchni. Wszechobecny, szeleszczący cicho las, półmrok i kilka smug światła padających prosto na Wrota, których aktywacja obaliła najbliższe drzewa, odgradzające słońce od ziemi swoimi koronami.

Życie w tym miejscu było ciężkie i wymagało wielu poświęceń, ale puszcza osłaniała miasto przed oczyma tych, którzy przypadkiem trafią na tę planetę.

Obydwa Wrota nie leżały jednak na tyle daleko, żeby nie dało się z nich skorzystać w razie potrzeby. Zawsze ktoś je obserwował, z dobrze zamaskowanej kryjówki, całkowicie niewidocznej. Strach przed Wraith pozostawał, mimo że ich szeregi przerzedziły się, gdy raz za razem odnosili porażki w starciu z Lanteanami.

Każda aktywacja Wrót wskrzeszała ten strach na nowo, wszyscy spodziewali się ostrego wizgu Dartów zwiastujących wielkie łowy. Przygotowali schronienia, trzymali broń w pogotowiu. Rozstawili pułapki w lesie, rozmieścili wartowników.

Wrota jednak milczały, zupełnie jakby wszechświat zupełnie zapomniał o istnieniu tej planety.

Tego dnia Wrota jednak otworzyły się z hukiem rozrywającym powietrze, a tafla jeziora zalśniła raz jeszcze.

Wstrzymali oddech, ale ich oczom ukazała się tylko jedna osoba, po czym tunel umarł, gasnąc równie nagle, jak się pojawił.

Mężczyzna odwrócił się, obserwując zamykające się Wrota, a jego białe szaty o dziwnym kroju zafalowały lekko.

Obserwowała z ukrycia, jak powoli ruszył przed siebie, wspierając się na lasce zwieńczonej dziwnym, błękitnym kryształem i poczuła ciarki na plecach, gdy dostrzegła jego blade oblicze i dziwne, pozbawione emocji oczy, niczym u ryby.

Coś w nim sprawiało, że złe przeczucia dotychczas czające się gdzieś w ciemnym kącie jej umysłu wyrwały się do przodu i sprawiły, że zawirowało jej przed oczyma.

Ruszyła za nim, ciągle w ukryciu, aż nie doszedł do wioski, zupełnie jakby wiedział, że ona tam jest.

A gdy mężczyzna przemówił wiedziała, że ma rację.

– Cześć niech będzie Ori!

xxx

Zażądał od nich czci, ale ludzie odmówili. Wiara w ich przodków i Pradawnych, których miasto czuwało nad losem galaktyki w rękach Lantean, trwająca w tym świecie od wielu, wielu pokoleń sprawiała, że nikt nie był zbyt chętny, aby przyjąć objawienie.

Wtedy nazwał Pradawnych wcielonym złem i demonami, odwodzącymi ludzi od prawdziwej wiary.

Powiedział im, że jeżeli nie pokłonią głowy przed Ori i nie odrzucą starego trybu życia, zostaną zniszczeni.

Naturalnie odmówili po raz kolejny.

A wtedy przybysz o martwych rybich oczach wbił laskę w ziemię, a kryształ ją wieńczący rozbłysnął oślepiającym światłem. Ziemię wokół zaczęła otaczać rozrastająca się, błękitnawa ściana, po której przezroczystej powierzchni przechodziły sznury błyskawic, a każdy człowiek,poza obcym, który znalazł się w jej zasięgu, padał na ziemię i wił się w boleściach, nie mogąc złapać oddechu, by w końcu zamrzeć w bezruchu z wyrazem absolutnego przerażenia na twarzy.

Asun nie czekała dłużej.

Ciągle pochylona, by trudniej było ją dostrzec pośród listowia, pobiegła w kierunku drugich Wrót, najszybciej jak mogła.

Miała nadzieję, że zdoła tam dotrzeć, zanim i one zostaną ukryte pod niosącą śmierć mocą przybysza. W innym wypadku zginie tak samo jak inni.

Wszyscy, których znała, przyjaciele i rodzina, Rye o oczach koloru miodu i... potrząsnęła głową.

Czas na opłakiwanie zmarłych będzie później, teraz liczyła się ucieczka i przetrwanie, aby ktoś w ogóle mógł ich opłakiwać i przygotować obrządek pogrzebowy.

Lata uciekania nauczyły jej lud, że to właśnie przetrwanie i pamięć stanowiły najważniejsze rzeczy. Asun dobrze zapamiętała wszystkie otrzymane w życiu lekcje.

Zacisnęła zęby, przyspieszając, gdy krąg Wrót stał się widoczny.

Po czym zatrzymała się, czując jak kolana miękną, a nogi nie chcą więcej utrzymywać jej ciężaru.

Tuż przed lśniącą taflą Wrót stała upiorna, wysoka postać w czarnym płaszczu.

Mlecznobiałe włosy rozwiewal podmuch powstały w wyniku aktywacji przejścia, oczy lśniły w ciemności lasu, niczym oczy drapieżnika.

Wraith.

Upadła na ziemię, u stóp wcielonej śmierci, ciężko dysząc. Pot spływał jej z czoła i mieszał się ze słonymi łzami.

Błękitne pole innej śmierci zbliżało się nieuchronnie, rzucając upiorne światło na twarz mężczyzny.

– Jeżeli śmierć nie jest tym, czego pragniesz, to powinnaś pójść za mną – odezwał się, a obcy, pełny złowrogich tonów głos wypełnił umysł Asun.

Więc poszła.

xxx

Cztery ściany, sufit i podłoga, głęboko, głęboko pod ziemią. I drzwi, pancerne, zamknięte od zewnątrz, kamery w rogach pomieszczenia przyciągające wzrok czerwonymi diodami, których nikt nawet nie silił się zamaskować, czy ustawić w bardziej dyskretny sposób.

Pomieszczenie proste, bez jakichkolwiek ozdób.

Krzesło o prostych, żelaznych nogach, biurko, całkowicie puste. Szafa, również wyglądająca jak podstawowa idea szafy, a w niej dwa identyczne komplety wojskowego ubrania.

W rogu łóżko, a na nim obserwowany mężczyzna, w trzecim komplecie. Czarny T– shirt i oliwkowe bojówki, bez żadnych insygnii, pasujących na wzrost, ale upiornie na nim wiszących.

Siedział sztywno, z lekko pochyloną głową, wpatrując się w trzymaną na kolanach książkę, nie zwracając zupełnie uwagi na włosy, które opadały mu na twarz.

Vala Mal Doran odwróciła głowę w stronę jednego z żołnierzy monitorujących sytuację w środku i odgarnęła długie, czarne loki za ucho.

– I on tak przez cały czas?

Żołnierz wzruszył ramionami.

– Nie, ale serio... – zmarszczyła brwi. – Cały czas? Od kilku godzin? To nie jest normalne.

– Nie przypuszczam, aby zaliczał się do tego, co tu uznajemy za normalne – mężczyzna przewrócił oczami.

– Hej, wygląda jak normalny facet! – uśmiechnęła się krzywo.

– To Wraith.

– Nie ma białych włosów, zielonej skóry i nie wydaje dźwięków jak astmatyk na maratonie – wzruszyła ramionami. – Czyli człowiek.

– Goa`uld przez większość czasu też wyglądają podejrzanie ludzko. – pokręcił głową. – Słuchaj, mam swoje rozkazy, a brzmią one: obserwować i nie wpuszczać nikogo do środka.

– I poinformować generała, kiedy zdechnie z nudów? – zauważyła uszczypliwie.

Doskonale pamiętała, kiedy sama była w takiej sytuacji. Po niecałej godzinie zastanawiała się poważnie nad sprawdzeniem, czy jeżeli odpowiednio się rozbiegnie, to zdoła postawić kilka kroków na suficie. Na szczęście, Daniel jednak postanowił poudzielać się z nią towarzysko, więc nie nabiła sobie zbyt wielu siniaków.

Tymczasem Wraith, "Todd" jak go nazywali, siedział praktycznie w bezruchu, pomijając przewracanie strony raz na jakiś czas i sprawiał wrażenie, jakby cała sytuacja nie zrobiła na nim jakiegokolwiek wrażenia.

Strasznie ją to intrygowało, o ile nie irytowało; samo patrzenie na niego sprawiało, że robiło jej się niewygodnie i koniecznie musiała zmienić pozycję. Nawet Katesh, pomimo obowiązkowego wyglądania godnie i noszenia szalenie niewygodnych, ciężkich od złota ubrań, ruszała się częściej od niego.

Poza tym, chętnie usłyszałaby z jego ust, w jaki sposób udało mu się przejąć Dedala.

– Daj spokój, przecież nic się nie stanie, a nawet jeśli, to Daniel może potwierdzić, że umiem się bronić – zatrzepotała rzęsami i uśmiechnęła się czarująco, pochylając się nad żołnierzem, opierając łokcie na stole. Głęboki dekolt sprawiał, że jej siła perswazji znacząco wzrastała, szczególnie że biedny facet nie miał za bardzo jak wymanewrować z kłopotliwej sytuacji, nie wspominając o odwróceniu wzroku. W innej pozycji przestałby patrzeć na ekran, a za to Landry urwałby mu łeb.

Z czego Vala doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę, więc wykorzystywała sytuację, jak się tylko dała. Uwielbiała stawiać na swoim.

– Planujesz kiedyś się ruszyć, czy będzie cię można wykorzystać jako wieszak na ubrania? – Vala wkroczyła do pokoju tanecznym, rozkołysanym krokiem i obeszła łóżko w koło, by w końcu paść na nie z impetem i zamachać nogami w powietrzu. – Serio, kark ci nie sztywnieje?

– Nie – odpowiedział krótko, posyłając jej długie spojrzenie. Twarz bez wyrazu, a z żółtych oczu nie umiała niczego odczytać. Do diabła.

– A nie przeszkadza ci, że tutaj nic nie ma? – zmieniła pozycję, teraz siedziała obok, niego, ciągle machając nogami. Zatrzymała jedną w powietrzu, przyglądając się przez chwilę balerince, która zdecydowanie nie był elementem umundurowania.

– Co masz na myśli? – zapytał, nie zmieniając wyrazu twarzy.

– No wiesz, siedzisz tutaj i siedzisz, i, i... – przewróciła oczyma. – Nie denerwuje cię to?

– Siła przyzwyczajenia – pierwsza zmiana na twarzy, coś jakby lekki uśmieszek. Po czym wrócił do lektury, absolutnie i całkowicie ignorując kobietę.

Vala poczuła, jak jej duma chwieje się w posadach, a gniewny rumieniec barwi policzki. Jeżeli coś miała wspólnego z Katesh, to z całą pewnością chodziło właśnie o nienawidzenie tych momentów, w których odstawiało się ją do kąta i nie zwracało uwagi.

Była przecież śliczną, seksowną kobietą i zasługiwała na sto procent uwagi każdego samca! Szczególnie, kiedy musiała sobie coś odbić na Danielu. A Jackson właśnie ten czas wybrał, aby po raz kolejny zakopać się w książkach i kurzu, ignorując cały świat, z Valą włącznie.

Przeważnie drobne gierki i flirt z przypadkowo przechodzącymi żołnierzami załatwiały sprawę, w chwilach prawdziwej desperacji pozwalała doktorowi Lee po raz kolejny spróbować wprowadzić ją w świat jakiejś gry komputerowej.

Dodatkową rozrywkę stanowili nowi rekruci i goście.

A Todd, zaliczający się do tej ostatniej grupy, zupełnie nie zwracał na nią uwagi. Właśnie miała zamiar zadać mu pytanie na ten temat, a potem onieśmielić lub oszołomić (różne egzemplarze różnie reagowały) serią pytań na temat zwyczajów związanych z rozmnażaniem i czynnościami rekreacyjno– akrobatycznymi związanymi z tym poprzednim zajęciem, ale w progu pojawiła się Sam Carter.

Vala jęknęła. Wiecznie poważna wieczna panna zwiastowała rychły koniec dobrej zabawy, więc kiedy pułkownik skierowała w stronę czarnowłosej stanowcze spojrzenie niebieskich oczu ta tylko westchnęła ciężko i wyszła.

Może Daniel skończył na dzisiaj udawać mola książkowego? A nawet jeśli, zawsze może spróbować zagrać w szachy z Zelenką, Czech jak do tej pory był na tyle roztargniony, że nie zauważał, kiedy przestawiała ukradkiem pionki. Co prawda i tak ją ogrywał, ale zawsze to jakieś zajęcie…

Tymczasem Samantha stała przy zamkniętych drzwiach z rękoma założonymi na piersi i wzrokiem wbitym w sylwetkę siedzącego mężczyzny, czekając aż będzie łaskaw podnieść wzrok.

Nie lubiła mówienia w powietrze czy do ściany, zdecydowanie bardziej wolała prowadzić dialog, gdy nawiązała kontakt wzrokowy, szczególnie jeżeli chodziło o rozmowę tego typu.

W końcu uniósł głowę i uśmiechnął się lekko, a w nieludzkich, żółtych oczach lśniło coś przekornie.

– Samantha Carter – powiedział, jak zawsze traktując jej imię i nazwisko jako jedną całość. Ktoś kiedyś chyba będzie musiał mu wyjaśnić to i owo. – Dawno się nie widzieliśmy.

– Miałam inne zajęcia – na uśmieszek odpowiedziała uśmieszkiem. – Teoretycznie nikt miał tutaj nie wchodzić, w praktyce znalazłam tutaj Valę.

– To… intrygująca osoba – mruknął pod nosem. Powiedział to całkowicie szczerze. Vala Mal Doran kojarzyła mu się z Sheppardem, tak samo łatwa w obejściu i dowcipna, a jednocześnie coś w jej oczach zmuszało do zachowania stałej czujności.

John miał w sobie więcej Wraith niż zwykli ludzie i to nie przez przygodę z Iracusem. Potrafił myśleć zupełnie jak oni. I zabijać. Todd miał czas, aby poznać pułkownika na wylot.

Vala natomiast stanowiła zagadkę, do tej pory mógł zobaczyć tylko to co inni, zgrabne opakowanie, które szczelnie zasłaniało prawdę.

Mógł się tylko zastanawiać, co było w pudełku, pod maską.

– Miło z twojej strony, że nie skręciłeś jej karku – Sam przewróciła oczyma, najwyraźniej mylnie interpretując wyraz jego twarzy. – Potraktuję to jako akt dobrej woli i zapowiedź owocnej współpracy.

Tym razem uniósł brwi, a cień zainteresowania pojawił się na jego twarzy. Czekał.

Specjalnie przedłużała ciszę. Powolnym krokiem przemierzyła pomieszczenie, by znaleźć się blisko mężczyzny, ale nie na odległość wyciągniętego ramienia. W przeciwieństwie do Vali – nie należała do klubu samobójców.

– Twoja obecna sytuacja jest nieco mniej kłopotliwa dla obu stron z oczywistych względów – zaczęła w końcu.

Todd nie powiedział nic, w dalszym ciągu wpatrywał się w nią, wyczekując aż powie coś, co ma jakąś wartość. Nigdy do końca nie zrozumiał tego, co ludzie widzieli w tym tak zwanym… szybko zerknął do słownika, ciągle trzymanego na kolanach… owijaniu w bawełnę. Nie był co prawda do końca pewien, czym bawełna jest, ale pojmował ogólny sens i widział jego odbicie w aktualnej sytuacji.

– Dlatego też chciałabym ci zaproponować współpracę – Wraith uniósł brwi, częściowo zaskoczony ofertą.

– Biorąc pod uwagę wzajemne zaufanie, jakim się darzymy – zaczął powoli. – To niespodziewana propozycja. Szczególnie że nie bardzo wiem, co jesteś w stanie zaoferować mi w zamian za moją wiedzę.

– Uważasz, że jesteś w sytuacji, w której możesz się targować? – Sam założyła ręce na piersi i przechyliła głowę na bok, naśladując tym samym jeden z odruchów Wraith.

Todd nie wiedział, czy zrobiła to świadomie, więc postanowił się nie przejmować.

– Naturalnie – odparł zmieniając nieco pozycję na taką, która sugerowała zrelaksowanie. – Gdybyście nie odczuwali desperackiej potrzeby, nie proponowałabyś mi współpracy z wami.

– Nie jesteśmy… – zaczęła.

– Owszem, jesteście – Todd wzruszył ramionami. – Nie macie wielu ludzi, którzy wiedzą cokolwiek na temat technologii Alteran, a nawet ci poruszają się po omacku. Ja posiadam taką wiedzę.

– Nie przeceniasz się aby?

– Wiesz dobrze, że nie, Samantho Carter – uśmiechnął się lekko, samymi kącikami ust, a Pułkownik miała ochotę kląć jak szewc. Skubaniec, miał rację.

Co prawda aktualnie nie natknęli się na nic, co mogłoby zagrozić losom Ziemi, ale fakt, że niebezpieczeństwa nie znali nie oznaczał wcale, że ono nie istniało. Pierwsze potyczki z Ori były gorzką, dobrze zapamiętaną lekcją. Wrogie okręty niemalże starły ich z przestrzeni uniwersum z dziecinną łatwością. Dlatego też w chwilach spokoju takich jak ta powinni skierować wszystkie wysiłki na poznawanie zaawansowanych technologii, które w przyszłości uratują im skórę.

Cały problem polegał na tym, że nie było od kogo się uczyć.

Wszystko, co zostało po Alteranach stanowiło tylko skrawki, urywki, nierzadko zbyt drobne, żeby miały jakikolwiek sens. Natomiast nauka metodą prób i błędów nie dość, że była pracochłonna, to jeszcze stanowiła wielkie ryzyko, więc niewielu było na tyle szalonych, żeby zajmować się tym, jeżeli sytuacja nie wymagała poświęcenia teraz i już.

Desperacko potrzebowali kogoś, kto może im powiedzieć cokolwiek, a jedyną dostępną osobą był Todd. Bo na Ascendentów nie ma co liczyć.

– Zdajesz sobie też sprawę, że nie musimy być dla siebie mili – stwierdziła zimno.

– Naturalnie – odparł lekko. – Chociaż podejrzewam, że potrzebujecie mnie żywego, jeżeli macie zamiar wrócić do mojej rodzimej galaktyki.

– To nie znaczy…

– … że nie możecie się pobawić w dobrych, małych Genii – przewrócił oczyma. Chyba będzie musiała ograniczyć mu kontakty z Sheppardem, zachowania niesfornego pułkownika były koszmarnie zaraźliwe. – Co wiele wam nie da, o czym dobrze wiesz.

– Dlatego postanowiłam nie bawić się w Genii i zaproponować ci współpracę z nami – tym razem to Sam lekceważąco wzruszyła ramionami. – Dzięki temu będziesz miał, kontrolowany oczywiście, dostęp do technologii, szybciej wrócisz do domu… no chyba, że wolisz przez dłuższy z grubsza nieokreślony czas siedzieć tutaj i patrzeć w ścianę.

– Wiesz dobrze, że patrzenie w ścianę, jak to ujęłaś, mi nie przeszkadza.

– Wiem też, że nie należysz do osób, które lubią bezczynność – uniosła jedną brew i uśmiechnęła się krzywo.

– Znasz mnie dobrze, Samantho Carter.

Czyli się zgadza, pomyślała kobieta, po czym opuściła pomieszczenie, skinąwszy Toddowi na pożegnanie głową. Bardzo oszczędnie co prawda, ale ojciec wychował ją zbyt dobrze, żeby zaniechała tego zupełnie.

Nie przeciągała sprawy, bo i nie było o czym rozmawiać. Współpracę z Wraith i tak będzie koordynował McKay, który ma i praktykę z tym konkretnym osobnikiem tej konkretnej rasy (a może gatunku? Zastanowiła się przez chwilę, po czym poniechała – nie była lingwistą ani biologiem) jak i samą wprawę w rozstawianiu ludzi po kątach w sytuacjach stresowych.

Z góry zakładała, że Todd będzie takie generował przez samo swoje istnienie, mimo że w tej chwili paskudne żarty o podawaniu rąk i jedzeniu nie miały już tej siły rażenia co poprzednio.

Znając go – wymyśli coś nowego.

Dlatego postanowiła pomóc McKayowi przepchnąć sprawę dalej i uzyskać zgodę dowództwa na bardziej twórcze wykorzystanie obecności Wraith, niż zamknięcie go na cztery spusty. Była święcie przekonana, że znudzony Todd jest znacznie bardziej niebezpieczny od tego bawiącego się antyczną technologią pod ścisłą kontrolą… Poza tym, jak mówiło stare przysłowie – przyjaciół należało trzymać blisko, wrogów jeszcze bliżej.

Jak do tej pory stosowanie tej maksymy wychodziło wszystkim na zdrowie.

Pospiesznym, ale nie nerwowym krokiem ruszyła korytarzem w stronę wind.

„Ich Wraith" został zakwaterowany w pomieszczeniach przeznaczonych dla tak zwanych VIP– ów. O ile jej pamięć nie myliła, to odziedziczył apartament po Lordzie Camulusie, któremu lokum w SGC już od dawna nie było do niczego potrzebne.

Pomieszczenie miało genialne położenie, jeżeli chodziło o przetrzymywanie podejrzanych o cokolwiek osób. Z dala od jakichkolwiek ważnych punktów, a wystarczająco głęboko pod ziemią, żeby nieobecność delikwenta w pokoju pozostała niezauważona na tyle długo, żeby dało radę dać cichaczem drapaka. Poza tym resztę korytarza zawsze obsadzano bandą świetnie wyszkolonych Marines, przećwiczonych na właśnie takie wypadki jak VIP na spacerze.

Dodatkowym atutem pomieszczenia było to, że standard nieco wyższy niż ten w zwykłych kwaterach mieszkalnych umożliwiał pracę bez wychodzenia z pokoju.

Pomijając wizyty w mesie (a jeżeli będą odpowiednio uparci, to i to da się obejść), nie trzeba było wychodzić wcale.

Vala pewnie będzie zrzędzić, uśmiechnęła się do siebie Samantha.

Od długiego czasu usiłowała wyłudzić zmianę pokoju na jeden z tych dla VIP– ów, bo pomijając wszystkie inne plusy i minusy, posiadały również własne łazienki. Malutkie i ciasne, ale własne. Istne marzenie panny Mal Doran, która doprowadzała personel wojskowy do ciężkiej cholery, okupując godzinami kabinę prysznicową i leniwie wklepując balsam w każdy centymetr skóry.

Czasami wychodziła i prosiła kogoś o wtarcie kremu w plecy, bo sama nie sięgała wszędzie.

Sam zanotowała sobie w pamięci, żeby tymczasowo unikać towarzystwa czarnowłosej. Będzie upierdliwa jak nigdy, a potem wymusi leczenie wyimaginowanej depresji wielkimi zakupami. Nie to, żeby pułkownik Carter nie lubiła zakupów, była w końcu kobietą, a każda kobieta zakupy lubi, ale… polowanie na ubrania z Valą należało do najbardziej męczących przeżyć w całej jej egzystencji, wliczając w to całodobowe bieganie po Ha`takach i pracę z McKayem.

No, z tym ostatnim może przesadziła.

xxx

Coś się stało, coś ważnego, coś strasznego, ale nie potrafił stwierdzić, co.

Todd otworzył szerzej oczy, kiedy wszystkie zmysły nagle rozszalały się, zalewając jego umysł potokiem niekontrolowanych przez nic wrażeń.

Najpierw był tylko chłód na skórze, niby nieszkodliwy, ale trwający ciągle i ciągle, nieustannie, wyziębiający ciało i przenikający aż do kości.

Dotyk chropowatego kamienia pod palcami, gdziekolwiek nie sięgnąć.

Podkupił nogi, mrok sprawiał, że pomieszczenie wydawało się jeszcze mniejsze niż było w rzeczywistości. Nawet jego oczy nie potrafiły przebić ciemności czającej się w kątach pachnących zimnem i wilgocią.

Przymknął oczy, pozwalając sobie na tę jedną jedyną formę ucieczki, tylko pozornej i chwilowej, ale i to zostało wyrwane z jego rąk, bo wewnątrz umysłu tętniła tylko przerażająca, wszechogarniająca pustka, nic, czego mógłby się uchwycić, żadnego głosu, który odciągnąłby jego świadomość gdzieś daleko, pomiędzy gwiazdy.

Nienawidził instynktu, który kazał mu czekać na okazję, który zmuszał go do trwania.

Wbił wzrok w ścianę przed sobą, nawet jej do końca nie widząc.

Istniał, wysepka świadomości pośród próżni, bo nawet kroki nie rozbrzmiewały gdzieś za cieżkimi drzwiami z zimnego metalu.

xxx

– Okej, czy ktoś może mi powiedzieć, co się do diabła dzieje? – powiedziała Jennifer Keller, rozpaczliwie starając się nie ziewnąć.

Zrywanie się w środku nocy nigdy nie należało do rzeczy, które szczególnie lubiła. Kiedy sytuacja tego wymagała potrafiła co prawda sypiać niczym na studiach, krótkie drzemki z wykradzionego czasu, nie dłużej jak godzinę za jednym razem i dalej funkcjonować jak normalny człowiek, ale nie byli przecież w Galaktyce Pegaza, na litość boską.

Dlatego teraz stała koszmarnie rozespana, z włosami zgarniętymi w niestaranny kucyk w bojówkach i pierwszej koszuli, jaką chwyciła, gdy w biegu wypadała z pokoju (należącej do Rodneya, gwoli ścisłości).

Żołnierz, którego wyznaczono do obserwowania pokoju VIP– ów, w którym aktualnie rezydował Todd, nerwowo przełknął ślinę, a Jennifer zdusiła w sobie chęć rozpoczęcia kolejnej wypowiedzi od garści inwektyw skierowanych w stronę młodego rekruta.

Wszyscy, z nieznanych jej przyczyn, rozpowiadali niesamowite legendy na temat starych załóg związanych z SGC, czy też personelem Atlantis, a potem prawie że robili w spodnie z wrażenia, kiedy przypadkiem zdarzyło im się zobaczyć jedną z „legendarnych" osób, nie wspominając o tych momentach, kiedy przychodziło im z nimi porozmawiać.

Po prawdzie nie wszyscy tak reagowali, zdarzało się całkiem sporo rozsądnych ludzi, ale trafiały się też typki, jak ten nieszczęsny, spocony z wrażenia rekrucik, który miał nieszczęście dostania nocnej zmiany właśnie dzisiaj i właśnie tutaj. Będzie musiała porozmawiać z generałem na temat dobierania personelu do tej roboty.

– Melduję, że eee… – stanął na baczność i prawie że powiedział jej o co to całe zamieszanie, ale niepewny status Todda wprowadził go w zakłopotanie raz jeszcze.

Westchnęła ciężko i odepchnęła (a raczej stanowczym kuksańcem zasugerowała żołnierzowi odsunięcie się, strasznie duży był) młokosa od monitorów, żeby samodzielnie sprawdzić sytuację.

Szybki rzut oka i już stała w progu, wypadając z pomieszczenia, błyskawicznie rozbudzona.

Rekrucik ciągle stał w miejscu, nie do końca pewien, co powinien zrobić w tej sytuacji.

Z jednej strony miał absolutny zakaz wpuszczania kogokolwiek do pomieszczenia, w którym zamknięty był teraz– nie– Wraith, z drugiej to Jennifer Keller była lekarzem nadzorującym stan Todda, a doświadczenie podpowiadało, że medycy mogli wleźć zawsze i wszędzie tam, gdzie byli potrzebni.

Zerknął jeszcze raz w monitor, z gorzką świadomością, że absolutnie spartolił sprawę, zbyt zajęty wgapianiem się w dekolt doktor, który prześlicznie prezentował się w dużej męskiej, niedopiętej koszuli. W dodatku to była TA doktor, która spokojnie współpracowała z kimś, kto w każdej chwili mógł uznać, że czas na obiad i zabiłby ją straszną śmiercią.

Na ekranie dostrzec można było trwającego w bezruchu Todda, a zbliżenie na twarz prezentowało zwężone źrenice, pomimo panującego w pomieszczeniu półmroku.

xxx

– I znowu w polu – porucznik Sheppard prawie że się wyszczerzył, gdy Wrota zamknęły się za nimi. – Miałem wrażenie, że planują sprawdzić, kiedy zdechniemy z nudów!

– Może ty – prychnął McKay. – Akurat ja usiłuję doprowadzić Atlantis do stanu, w którym lot w hiperprzestrzeni nie oznaczałby samobójstwa, więc zdecydowanie się nie nudzę...

– Przecież straty nie były takie duże – John uniósł brwi.

– To następnym razem powiedz Beckettowi, jaka jest różnica pomiędzy płatkiem opadającym na lustro wody, a spadającym meteorytem! – Rodney wykonał kilka wściekłych, gwałtownych gestów demonstrując wyraźną różnicę, o której mówił. – Uszkodzeniu uległy w większości detale, ale wątpię, żeby poprzepalane obwody sprzyjały utrzymaniu stałego zasilania na statku, a bez zasilania...

– Dobra, rozumiem – Sheppard uniósł ręce do góry w poddańczym geście. – Wymiana kabli.

– Antycznych kabli – burknął McKay. – Dobrze, że przynajmniej znamy metodę działania i wiemy, co mamy zrobić, żeby wszystko działało poprawnie, bo inaczej miasto– statek zostałoby po prostu miastem.

John wzruszył ramionami, Ronon spojrzał na Teylę, która zacisnęła zęby, nie chcąc pokazać po sobie emocji.

Przynajmniej mogła wyjść na zewnątrz i przespacerować się po lesie, mimo że patrol na obcej planecie, pod zupełnie innym, nieznanym niebem ciężko nazwać sielską przechadzką. Szczególnie, jeżeli wędrowało się po terenie, na którym teoretycznie można spotkać wężowatego pasożyta przejmującego kontrolę nad ludzkim ciałem.

– Dostałeś w końcu Todda – burknął John.

– Tak i jak tylko wrócimy z tej bezsensownej bieganiny po lesie mam zamiar zaciągnąć go do roboty. I posłać za nim Kavanagha.

– Nie boisz się, że zemdleje? – Ronon uniósł brwi.

– Nie zrobi tego, wie że żołnierze zrobią z jego nowego przyjaciela sito, jeżeli ten wykona jakiś podejrzany ruch – McKay wzruszył ramionami, P– 90, które niósł zabujało się lekko na pasku. – Poza tym to koszmarnie upierdliwy typ i wychwyci wszystko, co zrobi Todd, a co nie będzie się w stu procentach zgadzało ze schematami.

– Jesteś okrutnym człowiekiem – zaśmiała się cicho Teyla. – Chociaż w tej chwili nie jestem do końca pewna, którego z nich torturujesz.

– Obu – odpowiedział za naukowca Sheppard. – On ma rozmach.

– Hej, po prostu wyznaczam właściwych ludzi do właściwej roboty! – sarknął McKay. – To, że się nie znoszą, to ich prywatna sprawa, mogą ją rozwiązać w swoim czasie wolnym!

– Ty nie dajesz swoim ludziom czasu wolnego…

– No właśnie! Dzięki temu nie mam ubytków w personelu, a jak już dam im wolne, to są zbyt zmęczeni, żeby zająć się czymkolwiek związanym z jakąkolwiek aktywnością.

Maszerowali dalej, a Rodney perorował dalej, przeskakując ze swoich metod dowodzenia personelem naukowym na osobiste przeżycia, głupotę innych naukowców, bzdurne pojęcie o technologii reszty ludzkości i jak koszmarnie drażniło go to, że nie może opublikować swoich prac i zgarnąć za to Nobla.

Później jeszcze dokładnie wytłumaczył Rononowi i Teyli, czym właściwie ta nagroda była i jak wyglądała jej historia, ale oboje nie do końca pojęli, dlaczego ciężka, metalowa statuetka jest tak cholernie ważna.

Zaniechali dyskusji, gdy na niebie przed nimi można było dostrzec cienkie smużki dymu, znikające za zieloną ścianą lasu.

Ronon zmarszczył brwi i pociągnął nosem, zupełnie jakby węszył, mimo że niemożliwością było, aby człowiek zdołał coś wyczuć z tej odległości.

– Miasto – stwierdził. – Albo jakieś osiedle.

– Skąd wiesz? – zdziwił się lekko Sheppard.

– Bo by dymiło mocniej, gdyby to był pożar – Dex wzruszył ramionami. – A dym wygląda jakby był z komina, nie z jakiegoś innego źródła. A McKay mówił już kilka razy, że tu zimno.

– Bo tu jest zimno, do diabła! – burknął naukowiec. – Przeziębię się, złapię zapalenie płuc i umrę w mękach przez czyjąś głupotę, a Atlantis weźmie i zatonie!

– Rodney… – mruknęła bez przekonania Teyla, klepiąc mężczyznę po ramieniu. Tak samo jak cała załoga latającego miasta, była przyzwyczajona do zrzędzenia i słowotoku. Prawdę mówiąc kiedy McKay milczał zaczynała się niepokoić, bo cichy doktor zawsze oznaczał kłopoty.

Wkroczyli w leśne ostępy i dosyć szybko znaleźli ścieżkę, w zasadzie ścieżynkę, która zdaniem Ronona nie wyglądała na dzieło zwierzyny leśnej. Rodney naturalnie był nieco sceptyczny, bo skąd mieszkaniec innej galaktyki miałby mieć pojęcie na temat zachowania tutejszej fauny. Z drugiej strony, jak sam sobie odpowiedział, istoty odpowiedzialne za rozsianie życia w obu galaktykach posługiwały się z grubsza tym samym szablonem, więc teoretycznie istniała możliwość, że Satedanin miał rację.

Mówił idąc, więc poruszali się wcale sprawnie leśnymi ostępami, w których co i rusz coś szeleściło, szurało lub ćwierkało. Kątem przemknęło jakieś drobne zwierzę, którego ruch zdradziły liście niskich bylin płożące się po ziemi długimi zielonymi jęzorami, gdzie indziej zielsko dumnie prężyło pędy i sięgało niemalże do piersi Ronona, co stanowiło osiągnięcie samo w sobie.

W końcu ich oczom ukazała się mała, skryta w lesie osada, ludzka na pierwszy rzut oka. Kilka domów tkwiących pomiędzy drzewami, kilka tkwiących na drzewach. Potężne, rozłożyste konary z łatwością utrzymywały nieszczególnie okazałe budynki o silnie spadzistych dachach.

Drugi rzut oka na mieszkańców potwierdził ludzką naturę. Goa`uld nie zniżyliby się do mieszkania w takich warunkach i pracy fizycznej, tubylcom brakowało też tatuaży aby można ich było uznać za Jaffa. Inne, kręcące się w tej galaktyce rasy odpadały z przyczyn oczywistych.

– Ciekawe, czy mówią po angielsku – zastanowił się teatralnym szeptem John, a Mckay posłał mu kose spojrzenie.

– No co? – zdziwił się obłudnie Sheppard. – Wiem, że mi tłumaczyłeś, że to ma coś wspólnego z Wrotami i tylko wykształcone lokalnie draństwa zdarzają się być nieprzetłumaczalnymi, ale mimo wszystko… Kosmici mówiący po angielsku nigdy nie przestaną mnie zaskakiwać.

– Szczególnie, że większość z nich robi to lepiej od ciebie – burknął McKay.

– Odwal się.

Podczas gdy oni się kłócili, Teyla postanowiła wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce, zanim zachowanie reszty jej drużyny do reszty wypłoszy tubylców, którzy już teraz podejrzanie na nich łypali i kilku nawet chyba się zastanawiało, czy te widły trzymane w dłoni będą wystarczającą bronią przeciwko dziwacznie ubranym przybyszom.

Przywołała na twarz czarujący uśmiech i powoli zbliżyła się do kogoś, kto na jej oko mógł mieć coś wspólnego z tutejszą władzą. Lepsze ciuchy i siwe włosy, to zawsze był dobry trop.

xxx

Wrota zamknęły się za nią z cichym sykiem, a Asun przygryzła dolną wargę, zastanawiając się, czy już zaraz, w tej chwili która nadejdzie za kilka uderzeń serca, umrze.

Wraith stał przed nią, patrzył na nią żółtymi oczyma o pionowych źrenicach drapieżnika. Głowę lekko przechylił na prawo, mlecznobiałe, długie włosy targał wiatr, nadając im lekko nieuporządkowany wygląd.

Rozejrzała się nerwowo. Nie miała dokąd uciekać, planeta wydawała się całkowitym pustkowiem. Dwa księżyce o dziwnym, rdzawym kolorze oświetlały zadziwiająco jasnym blaskiem wszechobecny piasek, układający się w wysokie wydmy, zupełnie niczym morskie fale.

Jedyną odmianą był Wraith, stojący tuż przed nią i wąski, ostro zarysowany statek, którego kształt spędzał sen z powiek wszystkich tych, którzy znali chociażby historie o porwaniach przez upiory czające się gdzieś w mroku pomiędzy gwiazdami.

Zadrżała. Nie do końca pewna, z zimna czy ze strachu. Każdemu oddechowi towarzyszyły obłoczki pary unoszące się z jej ust, a powietrze miało słonawy zapach mrozu.

– Co teraz? – zapytała, dziwiąc się własnej odwadze. A może obojętności.

Wraith spojrzał na nią uważnie.

– Mówiłem już, że zabicie ciebie nie leży w moich planach.

– Ale to jest to, co robicie. Zabijacie – stwierdziła.

– Być może – odparł Wraith, śmiejąc się cicho. Dźwięk był absolutnie przerażający, ale umysł Asun, otępiały natłokiem dramatycznych wydarzeń po prostu zignorował ten fakt. Gdyby chociaż zemdleć…

Czekała, niepewna tego, co dalej.

– Widziałaś dokładnie, co się stało na twojej rodzimej planecie? – zapytał. Patrzył na nią z góry. Chociaż prawdę mówiąc trudno, żeby patrzył w jakikolwiek inny sposób, był od niej o dobry łokieć wyższy.

Skinęła głową.

– Więc powiedz mi – rzucił rozkaz.

– Dlaczego? – zapytała, mrużąc oczy. Buntownicza natura miała chyba zamiar doprowadzić do jej śmierci, ale Asun była święcie przekonana, że i tak jest już martwa, nie miała więc nic do stracenia.

– Bo to był rozkaz – w mgnieniu oka znalazł się tuż przy niej i brutalnie szarpnął ją za ramię, sprawiając, że poleciała do przodu niczym szmaciana laleczka. Nie upadła na ziemię tylko dlatego, że ciągle zaciskał silną, zimną dłoń na jej przedramieniu.

Pisnęła, niepewna nawet tego, co bardziej ją przerażało.

– Jesteś żałośnie słaba – Wraith skrzywił się z niesmakiem, puszczając dziewczynę i pozwalając jej opaść na kolana. Uniosła głowę, wpatrując się w niego, niesforne włosy wydostały się z warkocza i długie pasma częściowo przesłaniały jej oczy.

– Nie mam zamiaru cię zabić – powtórzył po raz kolejny i chyba nawet starał się, żeby jego głos nie brzmiał zbyt agresywnie. Próżny wysiłek, głębokie dudniące tony sprawiały, że człowiekowi robiło się słabo.

– Chcę, żebyś dokładnie powiedziała mi wszystko, co widziałaś, kiedy przybysz zniszczył twój świat – rozkazał Wraith. – potem powiesz to innym.

– Innym…? – zamrugała i odgarnęła włosy nieco obolałą ręką. Zostaną jej siniaki.

– Rój musi zdawać sobie sprawę z nowej siły w galaktyce – stwierdził, po czym dodał jakby od niechcenia. – Ludzie również.

Zamrugała, czując jak natłok dzisiejszych wrażeń bierze górę nad jej odpornością. Świat zakręcił szalony piruet i zgasł.

– Nienawidzę ludzi – stwierdził urażonym tonem Wraith, wbijając wzrok w sylwetkę nieprzytomnej kobiety u swoich stóp. – No nienawidzę…


	3. 03: Gra w zabijanie bogów

A/N: Hej, patrzcie, update! :D  
Odkopuję starsze teksty, bo wypadałoby odkurzyć to i owo - wszystko na moim koncie doczeka się kontynuacji, prędzej, czy później.

FFnet robi mi dziwnie w formatowanie tekstu.

**#03**

**Gra w zabijanie bogów**

Teal`c przemierzał jasno oświetlone niezależnie od pory dnia i nocy korytarze SGC. Czas, jeżeli nie patrzyło się na zegarek, można było określić tylko po ilości ludzi znajdujących się w danej chwili w mesie i na korytarzach bazy.

Na nocną porę wskazywały opustoszałe stoliki i tylko niezbędni wartownicy, czuwający nad bezpieczeństwem bazy, sprzętu i automatu z kawą.

Teal`c podejrzewał, że aktualnie to ten ostatni miał wartość priorytetową, przynajmniej tak wnioskował z wszechobecnego zapachu mocnego, czarnego naparu, w którym łyżki stawały sztorcem, odkąd któryś z rozdrażnionych i notorycznie niewyspanych naukowców wybebeszył maszynę i przekonał ją do sypania znacznie większych ilości używki niż przewidywał to producent.

Uśmiechnął się lekko i skinął głową przyssanym do kubków żołnierzom i skierował kroki w stronę pomieszczeń medycznych.

Kierowało nim głównie ukłucie ciekawości.

Wraith, co zdołał wywnioskować z dosyć krótkiej, acz intensywnej potyczki, byli niewiarygodnie wręcz silni i wytrzymali. Gdyby nie wyszkolenie, jakie otrzymał od mistrza Bra`taca podejrzewał, że dołączyłby do osuszonych mumii, jakie złowrodzy kosmici pozostawiali wszędzie tam, gdzie postawili stopę. Ich nadmierna, nieomal zwierzęca agresja czyniła z nich jeszcze bardziej niebezpiecznego oponenta.

Wszystko to sprawiło, że przedstawiciel tej rasy dobrowolnie współpracujący z ludźmi, często na ich warunkach (aktualnie tylko i wyłącznie na ich warunkach i tylko i wyłącznie za sprawą jego decyzji o dostarczeniu im ZPM-ów. ) budził w nim podejrzenia i pewną fascynację. Stanowił świetną okazję, aby poznać nowego przeciwnika, nawet jeśli tymczasowo przysłowiowy wilk znalazł się w ludzkiej skórze.

Jaffa szczerze wątpił, aby to miało większy wpływ na zdolności bojowe Todda.

Chociaż jego tendencja do lądowania na kozetce u personelu medycznego była zastanawiająca.

Mitchell żartem stwierdził, że przybysz strasznie szybko przejmuje nawyki reszty bazy. Zdumiewające, jak jego komentarze przypominały styl wypowiedzi Jacka O`Neilla. Z drugiej strony, sądząc z tego, co pułkownik mówił, przez bardzo długi czas niejako żył przygodami SG-1, leżąc w szpitalu, więc być może nieświadomie przejął część przyzwyczajeń człowieka, którego pozycję w zespole aktualnie zajmował.

W końcu dotarł na miejsce.

Zgodnie z przewidywaniem, oprócz nielicznych pielęgniarek (odkąd Ori zostali ostatecznie pokonani liczba osób odnoszących poważniejsze obrażenia w trakcie wypraw przez Wrota znacznie zmalała) i lekarza dyżurnego na miejscu zastał również Jennifer Keller.

Uśmiechnął się i skinął głową młodej kobiecie. Ta wyszczerzyła się w odpowiedzi ponad parującym kubkiem z kawą. Blond włosy wymykały się z niedbale związanego kucyka i podkreślały to, jak młodo wyglądała.

– Coś się stało? – zapytała. Chyba odruchowo. Był w końcu Jaffa, oni praktycznie nie chorowali, a wszyscy w bazie doskonale to wiedzieli.

– Odnoszę wrażenie, że owszem, ale nie mnie – powiedział.

– Todd ma chyba nowe hobby – Jennifer przewróciła oczyma i odstawiła kubek na stolik, jakimś cudem znajdując wolne miejsce pomiędzy komputerem i stosami dokumentów. – Kiedy się w końcu ocknie spróbuję mu to wybić z głowy, to paskudny zwyczaj.

– Istotnie – zgodził się Teal`c, po czym dodał z nutką zainteresowania. – Odzyska przytomność?

– Dałam mu środki uspokajające. Lekkie. – pokręciła głową z wyrazem niedowierzania na twarzy. – Po chwili kompletnie odfrunął do krainy białych myszek, wolałam nie próbować podawać mu czegokolwiek innego.

Jaffa zmarszczył lekko brwi, nie do końca rozumiejąc, co miała na myśli.

– Po niskiej dawce benzodiazepin, które mu zaaplikowałam powinien zacząć zachowywać się normalnie, nie zasnąć kamiennym snem. – Keller skrzywiła się. – Nie ma żadnych alergii, ale jego odporność na chemię…

– Podejrzewam, że z oczywistych względów jego rasa nigdy nie miała styczności z lekami – stwierdził Teal`c, po czym spojrzał badawczo na kobietę. Pewien szczegół wyraźnie mu nie pasował. – Dlaczego podałaś mu leki uspokajające? Zaatakował kogoś?

– Nie! – zaprzeczyła szybko. – On, w przeciwieństwie do większości zadufanych w sobie kosmicznych władców zła ma mózg i nawet umie z niego korzystać.

– Więc?

– Światło zostawił włączone, ale nikogo nie było w domu – burknęła, po czym widząc, że mężczyzna nie pojmuje metafory, wyjaśniła. – Przestał robić cokolwiek i reagować na bodźce.

– Czyli co mu jest? – Teal`c spojrzał na nią badawczo. Niuanse psychiki były może i fascynujące, ale stanowiły dla niego nadal całkowicie obcą materię, pomimo wieloletniego kontaktu z ludźmi.

– PTDS – odpowiedziała, chcąc zignorować mężczyznę i zabrać się za wypełnianie akt, ale szybko zmiękła pod ciężarem wbitego w nią wzroku. Specjalna technika przesłuchiwania, wykonywana przez byłego pierwszego oficera Apophisa, szlag by go.

– Pourazowe zaburzenia stresowe – rozwinęła w końcu. Gdy nie doczekała się reakcji westchnęła ciężko i zaczęła tłumaczyć. – To się dzieje, kiedy człowiek brał udział w jakimś wypadku, silnie stresowej sytuacji, może być to napięcie długotrwałe, więc często dotyka żołnierzy…

– Todd nie jest człowiekiem – zwrócił jej uwagę Teal`c.

– Teoretycznie rzecz biorąc nie, ale… – odgarnęła niesforny kosmyk za ucho. – Aktualnie jego organizm zdecydowanie bardziej pasuje do definicji człowieka, niż Wraith. Z tego, co zauważyłam część jego zmysłów pracuje teraz nieco inaczej, nie może też nikogo zabić przy pomocy dłoni… ani w drugą stronę.

– Nie tłumaczy to, dlaczego dopadło go właśnie teraz.

Keller zastanowiła się chwilę, szukając właściwych słów. Jaffa od zawsze cechowali się niewiarygodną odpornością nie tylko fizyczną dzięki działaniu symbiontów (a po interwencji Tau`ri – treoniny), ale i psychiczną. Szaleństwo i schorzenia umysłowe praktycznie ich nie dotykały, a wracanie pamięcią do trudnych chwil z życia mocno ograniczał fakt, że nie śnili…

– To nie musi być uzasadnione – powiedziała w końcu. – Bodźcem wywołującym… nazwijmy to atakiem paniki, może być cokolwiek. Wspomnienie, podobna sytuacja, słowo-klucz, koszmar senny, własna bujna wyobraźnia.

– Dlaczego ktoś miałby prowokować u siebie wspomnienia, których nie ma ochoty oglądać?

– To nie jest tak, że ludzie to kontrolują. Kiedy nie robimy niczego konkretnego myśli mogą odbiec gdzieś daleko, jeżeli wiesz, co mam na myśli i zupełnie przypadkiem zawędrować w rejony, w które zdecydowanie nie powinny.

– Rozumiem – Teal`c skinął głową. – Zakładasz więc, że jest wystarczająco ludzki, żeby mieć podobne problemy i śnić?

Skinęła głową. Prawdę mówiąc nie miała najmniejszego pojęcia, czy Wraith śnili. Todd uparcie ignorował informowanie jej o wszystkich faktach, które uważał za zbędne. Zasadniczo, to postępował w ten sposób względem każdego, co było kardynalną przyczyną odgrażania się Shepparda, że kiedyś odstrzeli mu głowę.

– To interesujące, że do sytuacji doszło dopiero teraz.

– Pewnie dlatego, że został sam – Keller po raz kolejny odgarnęła włosy za ucho. – Wcześniej ciągle się ktoś wokół kręcił, więc prawdopodobnie udawał, że wszystko w porządku.

– Nie przypuszczasz, Jennifer Keller, że chodzi o samą samotność? – zapytał Teal`c unosząc brew i uśmiechając się na swój sposób.

– Eremofobia? – zdziwiła się Jennifer.

– O ile się orientuję, to Wraith swoje pochodzenie zawdzięczają owadom, a to przeważnie stworzenia stadne – Teal`c uśmiechnął się, wyjaśniając swój punkt widzenia. – Dodatkowo posiadają zdolność telepatii, więc tak naprawdę nigdy nie są samotni. Ta sytuacja musi stanowić całkowitą nowość.

– Niekoniecznie – Keller zmarszczyła brwi. – Pułkownik Sheppard po raz pierwszy zetknął się z nim w więzieniu Genii, z raportu wynika, że Todd przebywał tam od lat i od lat nie widziano na tamtej planecie innych Wraith.

– To może tłumaczyć zaistniałą sytuację, chociaż nie do końca rozumiem, dlaczego to się zdarzyło akurat w tym czasie, wcześniej chyba nie wykazywał tendencji do… – mężczyzna zastanowił się chwilę. – Stresu pourazowego.

– Ma bardzo silny charakter i to też może być problem… – Jennifer przygryzła wargę. – Prawdopodobnie Todd nadal posiada zdolność telepatii, przynajmniej szczątkową.

Teal`c uniósł brew, czekając na dalsze wyjaśnienia.

– Teyla była w stanie komunikować się telepatycznie z Wraith, więc najprawdopodobniej w jakiś sposób wyczuwał jej obecność, nawet jeśli nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy. Istnieje wąskie prawdopodobieństwo, że tak samo było z Sheppardem, posiada ślad ich DNA od sytuacji z Iracusem…

– Teyla i pułkownik Sheppard aktualnie znajdują się na pozaziemskiej misji – zgodził się mężczyzna.

– Więc kiedy przeszli przez Wrota po raz pierwszy, odkąd nawiązaliśmy z nim kontakt, był sam. Poprzednio w zasięgu wzroku zawsze kręcili się żołnierze…

– Sprawdzę godziny – przerwała mu Jennifer.

Teal`c uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi.

xxx

Tubylcy jak zwykle zaprosili gości spoza świata na wspólny posiłek, po którym przejdą do poważniejszej od pogawędki o pogodzie rozmowy. John Sheppard przestał się zastanawiać już dawno temu, dlaczego cały wszechświat był święcie przekonany, że wszystko co przechodzi przez Wrota musi z całą pewnością umierać z głodu i marzyć o sytym posiłku, złożonym z lokalnych specjałów (w skład niektórych naprawdę nie chciał wnikać).

Każda drużyna pierwszego kontaktu, która trafiała na zamieszkałą planetę meldowała zawsze to samo – jeżeli tylko tubylcy nie chcieli ich zabić, to mieli zamiar nakarmić.

W zasadzie miły zwyczaj, McKay na jakiś czas przestanie zrzędzić, że jego stan zdrowia wymaga zatrzymania się na posiłek tu i teraz. Ronon, zajęty jedzeniem, nie antagonizował ludzi ani nie atakował niczego, co nie znajdowało się na jego talerzu, a Teyla wdzięcznie odwracała uwagę od reszty zespołu, szybko zdobywając przyjaźń, a przynajmniej szacunek lokalnych władz.

John szturchnął sztućcem coś na swoim talerzu, co było mięsem bliżej nieokreślonego zwierzęcia. Smakowało jak kurczak.

Rozejrzał się dyskretnie po twarzach obcych ludzi. Coś mu zdecydowanie nie pasowało.

Przeważnie, kiedy mieli do czynienia ze społecznością o niskim zaawansowaniu technologicznym łatwo można było dostrzec jakieś schorzenia, łatwe do uleczenia nawet środkami z apteczki w skoczku, blizny po tutejszym odpowiedniku ospy, artretyzm… i zdecydowanie mniejszą ilość starszych ludzi, niż tutaj. Ci w dodatku, mimo że byli pomarszczeni jak rodzynki, zachowywali się nieomal z młodzieńczą energią, żywo gestykulujący, pełni energii… zbyt zdrowi, żeby można to uznać za normalne.

– Jak się domyślam, sprowadza was tutaj chęć pozbycia się wszystkich chorób, jakie dotknęły waszych ciał – uśmiechnął się miło człowiek, który pełnił tutaj funkcję czegoś pomiędzy wodzem a burmistrzem.

– Przepraszam? – zamrugała Teyla.

– Czyżbyście trafili tu zupełnie przypadkiem? – w jego głosie słychać było zdumienie.

– Istotnie – zgodziła się ostrożnie. – Wędrujemy przez Wrota i staramy się nawiązać kontakt z siedliskami ludzkimi, które sobie tego życzą.

– Intrygujące… ale to musi być niebezpieczne, prawda?

– Nie wszyscy są tak gościnni, jak wy – wybrnęła łatwo, z czarującym uśmiechem na ustach.

– Powinniście więc dowiedzieć się, że tylko stąd można dostać się na planetę zamieszkałą przez wielkiego uzdrowiciela. Jest on w stanie wyleczyć praktycznie wszystkie choroby, a żyje już od wielu, wielu lat.

–To znaczy? – McKay spojrzał sceptycznie na mężczyznę.

– Dziadek mojego dziadka opowiadał mu o cudach dokonanych przez uzdrowiciela, który wstępuje w chore ciało niczym duch – dumnie odpowiedział burmistrz. – Ningiszzida odciął swój Krąg Przodków od innych, a nasza ziemia to jedyne miejsce, skąd można udać się prosić go o pomoc.

McKay uniósł brwi, ale po ostrzegawczym spojrzeniu Teyli, nie skomentował.

– Duch Ningiszzidy wstępuje w ciała chorych i niszczy to, co sprowadziło cierpienie, po czym opuszcza zdrowego już błagalnika i jego tchnienie przechodzi w kolejną osobę.

Drużyna tym bardziej milczała, im bardziej stary człowiek rozwodził się nad dokonaniami rzekomego cudotwórcy będącego w posiadaniu Wrót odciętych od sieci.

Nie byli głupi.

Dodali dwa do dwóch, a wynik specjalnie ich nie cieszył.

Gdzieś w galaktyce Goa`uld ciągle posiadał boską cześć.

xxx

Ladon Radim odetchnął głęboko i przeciągnął się, gdy uznał że znajduje się poza czyimkolwiek polem widzenia. Przywódca w końcu powinien być niczym głaz, spokojny i pewny siebie. A sztywność niezbyt dobrze wpływała na jego kości, kręgosłup protestował, stawy trzeszczały.  
Ludzie jednak potrzebowali dowódcy, któremu mogli zaufać, szczególnie teraz, kiedy Lanteanie nagle przestali pojawiać się gdziekolwiek, a wrota milczały.  
Wybicie adresu Miasta Przodków było niemożliwe, zupełnie jakby nagle przestało istnieć.  
Ladon zmarszczył brwi. Wszystko sprawiało wrażenie, jakby Kolya jednak miał rację, nie ufając przybyszom z innej galaktyki, którzy praktycznie sprawowali władzę po ludzkiej stronie galaktyki, mając przewagę technologiczną tak znaczną, że aż trudną do wyobrażenia.  
Ladon widział wnętrze Atlantis, zdumiewająco jasne i zachowujące się tak, jakby samodzielnie działało, reagując na myśli nowych rezydentów. To było niewiarygodne, niewiarygodne i przerażające, tak samo jak zagrożenia, które obcy przywiedli za sobą.  
Najpierw obudzenie Wraith znacznie przed czasem, których fale zalały galaktykę niczym szarańcza, atakując nieprzygotowanych mieszkańców.  
Później pojawiły się maszyny o ludzkich kształtach, które nie reagowały na żadną broń, za to niszczyły wszystko na swojej drodze.  
W końcu – hybryda Wraith i człowieka, istota zwana Michaelem, roznosząca po zamieszkanych planetach zarazę z Hoff, porywająca ludzi, by zmieniać ich... w coś.  
Jednakże za każdym razem obcy naprawiali swoje błędy, pojawiali się wszędzie tam, gdzie miała miejsce jakaś większa tragedia.  
Doprowadzili do znacznego osłabienia Wraith, którzy zaczęli działać znacznie ostrożniej niż do tej pory, zdegradowani z pozycji panów i władców galaktyki do roli zwykłych drapieżników. Ze statkami poruszającymi się w przestrzeni kosmicznej i zaawansowaną technologicznie bronią, ale drapieżników.  
Maszyny zniknęły zupełnie równie nagle, jak się pojawiły, tak samo jak Michael i jego potwory.  
Ogniska zarazy powoli wygasały, izolowane od reszty zarówno przez ludzi jak i Wraith.

A potem Miasto Przodków zniknęło. Rozmyło się jak sen, wraz z przybyszami z innej galaktyki, razem ze słynnym Uciekinierem, który pochodził z jednej z całkowicie zniszczonych przez Wraith planet i przywódczynią Athosian, która pomagała im zawsze, kiedy trzeba było przeprowadzić z kimś dyplomatyczną wymianę uprzejmości.

Przez jakiś czas panował względny spokój, dotychczasowi wrogowie zbyt byli zajęci wylizywaniem ran i planowaniem kolejnej strategii, mającej powalić przybyszy na kolana, żeby zauważyć, że nie mają już z kim walczyć.

Bo Ladon szczerze wątpił, że Genii lub jakikolwiek lud żyjący od pokoleń pod butem Wraith był traktowany jako poważny przeciwnik. Nie mieli niczego, co komukolwiek mogło zagrażać, nawet jeżeli bardzo starali się udawać, że jest inaczej.

Tylko kwestią czasu było to, że w końcu ktoś zrozumie, że znowu zostali sami w galaktyce, a wielkie polowanie na ludzi zaczną się po raz kolejny. Tylko że tym razem naprawdę nie pojawi się nikt. Wszystko leżało w rękach mieszkańców tej jednej galaktyki, jak głupio i patetycznie by to nie brzmiało.

Przywódca Genii westchnął ciężko i, splatając dłonie za swoimi plecami w geście głębokiego namysłu usiłował znaleźć jakiekolwiek rozwiązanie, które umożliwiłoby Genii przetrwanie, a które nie oznaczało porzucenia wszystkiego, co budowali od wielu pokoleń.

Umysł jednak uparcie podpowiadał mu, że jedynie cud byłby w stanie zdziałać tu cokolwiek, a Radim nie wierzył w żadnego boga, do którego mógłby się teraz modlić o wsparcie. I bez nich uniwersum było wystarczająco skomplikowane.

– A żeby to wszystko szlag! – warknął pod nosem.

Whoosh!, odezwało się w odpowiedzi uniwersum, dźwiękiem aktywowanych Wrót.

A wtedy Ladon usłyszał ostry, jedyny w swoim rodzaju wizg, który sprawił, że dreszcz przeszedł wzdłuż kręgosłupa a wnętrzności zawiązały się w twardy węzeł. Uniósł głowę, czując przeraźliwe zimno, które ogarniało całe jego ciało wraz z falą paniki. Moment później świat wypełniał tylko i wyłącznie oślepiający błysk.

W ostatnim akcie świadomości, Ladon Radim, przywódca Genii, zacisnął oczy marząc o tym, żeby to był tylko koszmar senny.

xxx

Kiedy ponownie otworzył oczy stał w półmroku, w miejscu które sprawiło, że zaczął poważnie zastanawiać się nad opcją umarcia ze strachu. To w końcu mniej by bolało, niż naprawdę paskudna śmierć z ręki Wraith.  
A właśnie jeden z nich stał w pobliżu, przyglądając mu się badawczo.  
Ladon sięgnął po broń, kurczowo ściskając kolbę pistoletu, jakby miało mu to cokolwiek pomóc. Przebywał na statku Wraith, Pradawni wiedzą gdzie, nie mając ani zaplecza technologicznego ani nawet marnej cząstki wiedzy obcych...  
– Nie masz podstaw, aby się obawiać, Ladon Radim – odezwał się Wraith.  
Dowódca Genii zamrugał, zamierając w bezruchu i wbijając oszołomiony wzrok w ucieleśnienie śmierci i katastrofy, które właśnie powiedziało, to co powiedziało.  
Wraith milczał przez chwilę, przekrzywił głowę i zmarszczył nieco... najprawdopodobniej brwi.  
– Przypuszczam, że jednak masz – stwierdził w końcu. – Niemniej nie mam zamiaru w jakikolwiek sposób ci zaszkodzić, chyba że dostanę do tego zmuszony, Ladon Radim.  
– Och – stwierdził Genii, ciągle wbijając wzrok w swojego porywacza. Długie białe włosy luźno spływały na ramiona, w zdumiewającym nieporządku jak na jego rasę, kontrastując mocno z czarnym płaszczem. Twarzy nie zdobił żaden tatuaż, co chyba było dziwne, ale Ladon nie widział wielu z jego rodzaju, aby stwierdzić to z całą pewnością.  
Ręce trzymał przy sobie i ciągle tkwił w miejscu, nie obnażając zębów, po prostu stojąc i czekając na reakcję człowieka.  
– Przypuszczam, że sprowadzenie cię tutaj w taki sposób nie jest przez ciebie zbyt pozytywnie odbierane, ale to jedyny sposób, jaki wydał się sensowny.  
Ladon zamrugał.  
– Czyli... porwałeś mnie tylko po to, żeby porozmawiać? Jakoś trudno mi w to uwierzyć.  
– Owszem. Doświadczenie wskazuje na to, że przebywanie na planecie Genii może mieć przebieg nieszczególnie oczekiwany z naszej strony...  
Ladon zamrugał, nie do końca rozumiejąc.  
– Mój bezpośredni dowódca spędził wiele czasu w waszym więzieniu, dopóki nie uciekł wspólnie z Lantianinem znanym jako Sheppard.  
– Och – Genii zamrugał, po czym zaczął długą litanię przekleństw w myślach, doskonale pamiętając całą sytuację. A skoro ten tutaj był podkomendnym więźnia, którego nieomal zagłodzono...  
– Wydajesz się być zdenerwowany – zauważył Wraith.  
Mistrz oczywistości się znalazł, psia jego mać.  
– Jeżeli planujesz pomścić... – zaczął Ladon, czując jak zimny pot spływa mu wzdłuż linii kręgosłupa, i usiłując się nie wzdrygnąć.  
– Zemsta nie jest moim zamiarem – przerwał mu Wraith. – Nie jest nim zniszczenie waszej cywilizacji, której rozwój okazał się nadzwyczaj intrygującym zjawiskiem.  
Dowódca Genii poczuł się w kropce. Jeżeli nie został porwany, aby umrzeć powolną i bolesną śmiercią, ani aby patrzeć, jak jego lud umiera powolną i bolesną śmiercią, to nie miał najmniejszego pojęcia, dlaczego został ściągnięty na jeden z potężnych statków najstraszniejszego przeciwnika, z jakim ludzie mogli się zmierzyć w tej galaktyce.  
– Więc co nim jest? – zapytał w końcu Ladon, bezradnie rozkładając ręce. Z twarzy Wraith nijak nie dało się niczego odczytać, była zbyt nieludzka, nie wspominając o kamiennym spokoju, który nie opuszczał oblicza jego rozmówcy.  
– To długa historia, a miejsce nie jest odpowiednie, aby w nim odbyć tę rozmowę. Idź za mną. – polecił Wraith, po czym odwrócił się i zaczął iść przed siebie, w głąb statku, powolnym, pewnym siebie krokiem.  
Ladon przygarbił się, wbijając oszołomiony wzrok w jego plecy i doskonale zdając sobie sprawę, że wygląda jak ostatni idiota z na wpół otwartymi w szoku ustami.  
Do diabła, przecież ciągle miał broń, w dodatku miał ją w ręku, a ten drań najzwyczajniej w świecie się odwrócił plecami!  
Z drugiej strony... zastrzelenie go nie przyniosło by niczego dobrego, poza pewną śmiercią z rąk jego podwładnych. Nie miał więc nic do stracenia.  
Z ciężkim westchnieniem ruszył za Wraith.

xxx

Miał szczery zamiar wstać wreszcie od biurka, zetrzeć chusteczką kurz, który osiadł na okularach, wleźć pod prysznic i nie wychodzić stamtąd przez dłuższą chwilę, wygrzewając zesztywniałe kości pod strumieniami ciepłej wody, ale właśnie wtedy do kompletnie zagraconego pomieszczenia służącego archeologowi zarówno za biuro osobiste jak i pracownię wpadł zdyszany żołnierz, który akurat pełnił wartę przy Wrotach i stwierdził, że doktor Jackson już i natychmiast ma się pojawić w sali obrad.

– Przynieś mi kawę – burknął Daniel, żegnając się w myślach z prysznicem. Jednocześnie poczuł nieprzyjemne ssanie w żołądku. No tak, jak zwykle w trakcie pracy zapomniał o drobnych, codziennych detalach, takich jak ruszanie się raz na jakiś czas, czy jedzenie.  
Zawsze potem odczuwał skutki zagapienia się. Wraz z upływającymi latami coraz bardziej. Nie robił się młodszy.

Opcja powolnego doczłapania się na miejsce kusiła urokliwym cieniem złośliwości, ale Daniel stwierdził, że mogło stać się coś poważnego. Powyzłośliwia się, kiedy będzie pewien, że nie dzieje się nic szczególnie ważnego, o ile w ogóle było to możliwe w niewiarygodnie tajnej placówce tajnego oddziału, mającego regularny kontakt z mniej lub bardziej agresywnymi obcymi (i na dobrą sprawę przetrzymujący piątkę kosmitów, w przynajmniej jedną sztukę o mocno pokrętnej moralności).

Poszedł więc normalnym krokiem, głównie dlatego, że na twarzy posłańca nie dostrzegł paniki. Tylko panika potrafiłaby go przekonać do pokonania długiego korytarza biegiem i wpadnięcia do windy, wyganiając z niej ewentualne osoby udające się na inne niż on piętro.

Kiedy więc dotarł na miejsce jego kawa już stygła przy pustym krześle, jakie przeważnie zajmował. Inne miejsca zajmowali Generał Landry, Sam, Teal`c i flagowa drużyna Atlantis, która teoretycznie rzecz biorąc miała wrócić dopiero jutro. To znaczy za osiem godzin, poprawił się Daniel, po zerknięciu na zegarek.

– Coś się stało, prawda? – mruknął, oceniając wzrokiem zakurzone mundury, jakich czteroosobowa grupka najprawdopodobniej nie miała czasu zmienić.

– Goa`uld się stał – burknął w odpowiedzi McKay, po czym dodał zrzędliwie. – Znowu.

– Zostaliście zaatakowani? – Jackson uniósł brwi.

– Nie – zaprzeczył Sheppard. – Ale sądząc z tego, co mówią wasze raporty na temat wężowatych, możemy się spodziewać rozrywki w najbliższym czasie.

– To znaczy?

Teyla powtórzyła opowieść starego mężczyzny o uzdrawiającym Duchu noszącym imię Ningiszzidy, o tym, że wedle opowieści wchodził w ciała schorowanych ludzi, a ich oczy rozświetlał słoneczny blask, gdy wypalany był rdzeń ich cierpienia. Powtórzyła historie innych ludzi, z którymi zdołała porozmawiać, jakoby duchowi cały czas towarzyszył wąż, owijający się wokół szyi ludzi proszących o pomoc i znikający równie nagle, jak się pojawił.

McKay opowiedział o, zablokowanych ponoć, Wrotach.

– Naprawdę nie można się tam dostać z innej planety? – Sam zmarszczyła brwi. – Rozwiązanie podobne do tego z Atlantis i z wrotami spod Antarktyki.

– Zawsze możemy to przetestować – mruknął Ronon.

Wszyscy spojrzeli na niego, czekając aż dokończy wypowiedź.

– Wy rozmawialiście – potężnej budowy mężczyzna wzruszył ramionami. – Ja się rozejrzałem.

– I…? – Generał Landry uniósł brew, patrząc na niego wyczekująco. Nie potrafił się przyzwyczaić do lakoniczności Satedanina.

– Mieli tam świątynię. Tak jakby – wzruszył ramionami po raz kolejny. – Nieważne. Na ścianie było dużo rysunków i adres Wrót. Zapamiętałem adres.

– Tak po prostu?

– Długo mówili – Ronon wyczuł na sobie znaczące spojrzenia wszystkich w pomieszczeniu. – Nie to, żeby podobało im się, że tam wchodzę. Ale nikogo nie zabiłem. Obudzą się. Kiedyś.

Daniel zastanowił się (i usiłował zignorować to „Kiedyś" na końcu wypowiedzi Satedanina. Zdołał się zorientować, że rozwiązywanie problemów przemocą było jego ulubioną taktyką). Długa „praktyka" w SGC sprawiła, że ze specjalizacji w kulturze starożytnego Egiptu przeskoczył do specjalizacji w starożytnym wszystkim o czym słyszała ludzkość. I kilku rzeczy, o których nie słyszała. Niestety, natłok informacji, imion i wydarzeń sprawiał, że połączenie wszystkiego w jedną całość zajmowało dłuższą chwilę. I niekiedy potrzebowało pomocy, pomyślał doktor Jackson, wygrzebując z kieszeni IPoda i uruchamiając długi plik tekstowy, właściwie encyklopedię, z listą imion wszystkich bogów, przyporządkowanych do regionu występowania danej wiary.

– Ach! – uśmiechnął się, gdy znalazł właściwą pozycję, a jego pamięć łaskawie zaskoczyła. – To jedno z bóstw starożytnej Sumerii… teoretycznie robił w świecie podziemnym…

– To skąd to uzdrawianie? – Sam uniosła brwi.

– Tym też się zajmował. I roślinami. Cztery tysiące lat temu w Lagasz najwidoczniej lubili wielofunkcyjność – mruknął, zastanawiając się chwilę. – Niektórzy łączą go w jakiś sposób z greckim Asklepiosem, chociaż nasz nowy sumeryjski kolega nie chodził z wężem na patyku, tylko był przedstawiany jako wąż.

– Czyli Goa`uld – westchnął ciężko McKay. – Z technologią Alteran, lub przynajmniej odpowiednim zapleczem technologicznym, żeby sobie przestawić Wrota na jakąś miłą planetę, dlatego adres nie jest w naszej bazie.

– Zobaczymy – powiedziała Sam, mając nadzieję, że chodziło o to drugie.

Naturalnie rzecz biorąc, uniwersum ich nienawidziło.

MALP rozbił się o tarczę, znajdującą się po drugiej stronie horyzontu zdarzeń.

xxx

Lekko oszołomionym wzrokiem wpatrywał się w grę świateł tworzącą skomplikowany, nieco rozmigotany wzór, wiszący nad konsolą, przy której stał nowo poznany Wraith. Hologram (a przynajmniej Ladon przypuszczał, że był to hologram) poruszał się powoli, obracając wokół własnej osi, a z pozoru bezsensowny układ nasuwał coś na myśl, co jednak prześlizgiwało się po świadomości Genii, nie pozwalając mu do końca skojarzyć...  
– To niebo! – prawie wykrzyknął w chwili oświecenia.  
– Jeżeli masz przez to na myśli galaktykę, to owszem, jest to jej odwzorowanie – zgodził się Wraith, unosząc wzrok znad konsoli.  
Ciekawość była silniejsza od instynktu samozachowawczego. Radim zawsze czuł większą ciągotę do nauki niż do politycznych gier, a mając przed oczyma coś tak niewiarygodnie zaawansowanego technologicznie...  
– To mapa – Ladon miał wrażenie, że ponownie zrobił z siebie idiotę, ale Wraith skinął głową i wykrzywił wargi w czymś, co przy odrobinie dobrej woli można było uznać za uśmiech.  
Wrócił wzrokiem do hologramu, marszcząc lekko brwi i szukając przez chwilę.  
– Mój świat jest... tutaj? – wskazał palcem na jedno ze świateł, które najprawdopodobniej oznaczało planetę.  
– Posiadasz zdolność do szybkiego przyswajania wiedzy – podsumował Wraith a Ladon miał idiotyczne wrażenie, że właśnie został pochwalony przez ucieleśnienie śmierci.  
– Czemu właściwie mi to wszystko pokazujesz? – zapytał, zamiast dalej robić z siebie idiotę.  
– To jest ważne – stwierdził Wraith.  
– Yy... – Radim wyraził swoją wątpliwość, a raczej miał zamiar to zrobić, ale rozmówca zignorował go po raz kolejny, manewrując przy konsoli.  
Gdy ponownie uniósł głowę, barwy na hologramie zmieniły się.  
– Światy które pociemniały są niezamieszkane, niezdatne do życia lub zrujnowane.  
Ladon skrzywił się. Nie musiał być geniuszem, żeby wiedzieć, co dokładnie doprowadziło większość ze światów do obumarcia.  
– Te oznaczone innymi barwami to terytorium zamieszkane przez ludzi – ciągnął niezrażony Wraith. – Niebieski kolor przypadał tym, którzy znajdowali się pod ochroną oferowaną przez Lantean, zielony przypada reszcie.  
– A czerwony? – zainteresował się Ladon.  
– Hoff – odpowiedział krótko, ponownie opuszczając wzrok na konsolę.  
Genii skrzywił się, tym razem wyraźniej. Zaraza, która rozpętała się zupełnie przypadkowo, stanowiła zagrożenie zarówno dla ludzi, jak i dla Wraith. Owszem, z powszechnie znanych przyczyn ludzie byli w nieco lepszej sytuacji, ale i tak zdecydowanie wolał znaleźć się możliwie daleko od wszystkiego, co miało jakikolwiek kontakt z Hoff. Wiedział oczywiście, że Wraith rozwiązywali problem z zarazą w sposób dosyć ostateczny, ale tutaj z przykrością musiał przyznać, że reszcie gatunku ludzkiego nadal było to na rękę. Wirusy lubiły mutować i robiły to szybko. Zdecydowanie za szybko.  
– Nie tak dawno zaobserwowaliśmy coś, co jest powodem naszej dzisiejszej rozmowy – Wraith wskazał na jedną z planet na hologramie (przy pomocy lewej dłoni, najpewniej z grzeczności...lub po prostu nie chcąc wywoływać u człowieka ataku paniki), znajdującą się na peryferiach galaktyki. Obraz zafalował nieco pod jego dotykiem, a dotychczas lśniąca jasnym błękitem kropka zmieniła barwę na żółtą – Wierzymy, że to właśnie tutaj odbył się pierwszy kontakt z nową siłą, która pojawiła się, niejako w miejsce Lantean...  
– Czy wiecie, co stało się z ludźmi z Atlantis? – wypalił Ladon, zanim zdążył pomyśleć. Albo był to przebłysk geniuszu. W końcu naprawdę nieczęsto trafia się spotkać Wraith, który nie tylko nie chce cię zabić, ale i jest skory do podjęcia dialogu (zgoda, sam go inicjuje).  
– Najprawdopodobniej wrócili do siebie.  
– Na pierwszą planetę, na której się pojawili? – Genii zamrugał niepewnie.  
– Nie – zaprzeczył stanowczo Wraith. – Do swojej galaktyki.  
Ladon poczuł się, jakby ktoś gwałtownym ruchem wyszarpnął mu posadzkę spod nóg. Świat zakręcił się i pociemniał, a migrena złośliwie wyszczerzyła kły, zwiastując nie najprzyjemniejszą przyszłość.  
– Ale... dlaczego? – jęknął.  
– Nie jest to teraz ważne – uciął Wraith, po czym przesunął palcami po kolejnych dwóch planetach, które również przybrały żółty kolor. – Szybko zaobserwowaliśmy ruchy nowej siły na dwóch innych planetach.  
– Szybka ekspansja – ocenił Ladon. – Tylko nie rozumiem, dlaczego to akurat was niepokoi i co do tego mają ludzie.  
– Wysłaliśmy sondę, aby z bliska ocenić akcje nieznanego nam czynnika – w powietrzu zawisł kolejny hologram, przedstawiający jakiś pustynny krajobraz. Radim zmarszczył brwi i przyjrzał się bliżej, bo coś mu zdecydowanie nie pasowało. Na pustyniach nieczęsto bywały wąwozy, to po pierwsze. Po drugie, piasek nie miał w zwyczaju lśnij tak mocno jak...  
– ...szkło – wymamrotał, jeszcze do końca nie rozumiejąc.  
– W tym miejscu do niedawna znajdowało się osiedle ludzkie – wyjaśnił Wraith a Ladon poczuł, jak krew odpływa mu z twarzy. – Udało nam się uchwycić jednego z ocalałych. Twierdził, że obcy pojawili się w statku kosmicznym o nietypowej, na wpół eliptycznej budowie. Opuścili na chwilę swój pojazd i oznajmili mieszkańcom, że są im winni boską cześć. Tubylcy nie zgodzili się, więc zostali zmiecieni z powierzchni planety.  
– ...uchwycić? – podłapał Radim, naprawdę nie mając ochoty koncentrować się na reszcie wypowiedzi.  
– Jeden z Dartów naszej floty znajdował się w okolicy, śledząc poczynania czegoś, co słusznie uznaliśmy za zagrożenie. Po pochwyceniu jednego z ludzi, którzy umknęli w las i byli sukcesywnie wybijani przez pościg, Dart umknął przez wrota, wędrując przez kilkanaście niezamieszkałych i niezdatnych do życia planet, zanim nie dotarł do jednego z większych statków floty.  
– Rozsądne. – Genii przekrzywił głowę. Kto jak kto, ale Wraith z cała pewnością nauczyli się absolutnie wszystkich sztuczek od Uciekinierów i jak się okazało, znakomicie umieli wiedzę zastosować w praktyce. – Co się stało z pojmanym?  
– Kiedy powiedział to, co chcieliśmy od niego usłyszeć, został wypuszczony.  
Radim po raz któryś z kolei tego dnia poczuł, jak jego świat wali się w posadach i wywraca do góry nogami.  
– To przecież było logiczne – Wraith przekrzywił głowę i spojrzał się na niego dziwnie. – Szybka ekspansja i możliwości technologiczne jasno wskazują na to, że przybysze są zagrożeniem nie tylko dla ludzi, ale też i dla nas, więc nie widzę sensu w ukrywaniu ich obecności.  
– Nadal nie do końca rozumiem, co tutaj robię. – Ladon założył ręce na piersiach. – Z tego, co tu widziałem jasno wynika, że ludzie nie mają jakichkolwiek szans. Nie mamy odpowiednich systemów obronnych, nie ma Atlantis, nie mamy zaplecza technologicznego na wystarczającym poziomie...  
– Możecie uzyskać technologię. Z naszych obserwacji wynika, że posiadacie zdolność do szybkiego uczenia się i przystosowywania do nowych warunków.  
– I tak po prostu... nam to oferujesz? – Ladon uniósł brwi i tylko siłą woli utrzymywał swoją szczękę w pozycji, która nie znajdowała się na poziomie jego kolan. – Wybacz mi, jeżeli cię obrażę, ale w jaki sposób to sobie wyobrażasz?  
Wraith przekrzywił głowę, wpatrując się w niego z wyczekiwaniem. A przynajmniej Radim przypuszczał, że było to wyczekiwanie, więc wziął głęboki oddech i kontynuował.  
– Od pokoleń tępicie każdy przejaw rozwoju technologicznego, który przekracza skomplikowaniem zbudowanie pługu, a teraz proponujecie nam udostępnienie tego, czego nie pozwalaliście nam posiąść przez tysiąclecia tylko dlatego, że trzy planety z całej galaktyki zostały zajęte przez kogoś obcego!  
– Owszem – stwierdził Wraith absolutnie spokojnym głosem. – Sytuacja wymaga podjęcia kooperacji, a nasze doświadczenie wykazało, że jest ona możliwa.  
– To tylko trzy planety – skrzywił się Ladon. – Co sprawia, że panikujecie? Bo panikujecie, to jest oczywiste, inaczej nie stałbym w tym miejscu, prawda?  
– To dopiero początek – Wraith poruszył głową, w inny sposób niż dotychczas, nie gniewnie, ale wystarczająco gwałtownie aby sprawić, żeby Genii poczuł się nieswojo. – Gwarantuję ci, że w niedługim czasie wszyscy odczują obecność nowej siły w galaktyce, tak samo jak wszyscy odczuli obecność Replikatorów.  
– I oczekujesz tego, że ludzie po prostu zgodzą się na współpracę?  
– Wkrótce nie będzie wyboru. Zapewniam cię, że gdybym widział jakiekolwiek inne rozwiązanie, nie robiłbym tego, co teraz robię.  
– Faktycznie, oferowanie komukolwiek dostępu do technologii kłóci się z waszym podejściem do życia. – Ladon przewrócił oczyma. – Tak właściwie... dlaczego Genii? Nie mamy przecież żadnej technologii...  
Wraith spojrzał się na niego dziwnie, z czymś co chyba było wyrazem rozbawienia na twarzy.  
– No dobrze, wiecie. Co nie zmienia faktu... dlaczego Genii?  
– Znamy was.  
– A znany wróg to lepsza opcja od nieznanego? – Ladon skrzywił się. – Nawet, jeżeli to się uda, to nadejdzie czas, kiedy znowu zaczniemy walczyć między sobą.  
– Nie dzisiaj – Wraith uśmiechnął się lekko.  
– Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że nie mogę podjąć decyzji teraz. Ani za wszystkich ludzi – zaczął Radim ostrożnie. Stała przed nim wielka szansa, idiotycznie wielka szansa spadła mu prosto z nieba w chwili, w której spodziewał się już tylko śmierci. Zagrożenie jednak istniało nadal, z chwili na chwilę wydając się straszniejszym i mroczniejszym. To nie była przepychanka polityczna pod okiem poprzedniego przywódcy, to nie było szturchanie obcych z Atlantis kijem, żeby sprawdzić, kiedy stracą cierpliwość i zaatakują. Jeden zły ruch i wszyscy będą martwi, bo zagrają w zabijanie bogów.  
– Owszem, rozumiem, że musicie porozumieć się pomiędzy swoimi... Rojami – poczekał chwilę, upewniając się, że rozmówca zrozumiał, co miał na myśli. – Dlatego nawiązałem kontakt najwcześniej jak było to możliwe. Kiedy uzgodnicie między sobą, że stary wróg jest istotnie lepszy od nieznanego spotkamy się po raz kolejny.  
– Jak? – Ladon uniósł brwi.  
– Udasz się, lub osoba której ufasz, na jedną z opuszczonych planet, której adres uzyskasz ode mnie. Razem z nadajnikiem, który uruchomisz na miejscu.  
– Nadajnikiem? Skąd mam wiedzieć, że to nie pułapka?  
– Ladon Radim, po co miałbym zastawiać pułapkę tego typu na Genii? – Wraith zbliżył się o kilka kroków i pochylił się, aby ich wzrok znalazł się na tym samym poziomie. – Gdybym chciał was zniszczyć po prostu zbombardowałbym waszą macierzystą planetę z orbity, a po niej wszystkie te, na których założyliście placówki.  
Przełknął ślinę. Jego rozmówca nie zachowywał się przez większość czasu jak Wraith, ale nie zmieniało to faktu, że nim był i w mgnieniu oka mógł go zabić na wiele paskudnych sposobów.  
A spojrzenie nienaturalnie żółtych oczu o pionowych źrenicach świadczyło o tym aż nazbyt dobrze.  
– Planeta, na której ponownie nawiążemy kontakt była niegdyś zamieszkana przez stosunkowo rozwinięty ludzki szczep.  
– Była – mruknął Ladon.  
– Swego czasu niektóre Roje uznały to miejsce za doskonały teren do łowów na Uciekinierów, ze względu na to że większość miast i zaplecza technologicznego zachowała się w stosunkowo dobrym stanie.  
– Z tego co wiem, to nie mieli floty kosmicznej.  
– Ale mieli broń energetyczną, a to dobry początek.  
Radim westchnął. Jak się można było domyśleć, jeżeli Wraith nie dostaną tego, czego chcieli, ludzie nie dostaną niczego tym bardziej.  
Szczerze wątpił, aby miał szanse wynegocjować jakiekolwiek inne warunki. Z drugiej strony – wyjaśnienia nagłego skoku technologicznego Genii sojusznikom i innym członkom Rady...  
– Jak się nazywa ta planeta? – zapytał po prostu.  
– Sateda.

xxx

Ludzie z całą pewnością byli dziwną rasą a Lanteanie, to znaczy Tau`ri, jak określano ich w tej galaktyce – najdziwniejszą. Logika w ich świecie istniała chyba tylko na gruncie czysto teoretycznym. I to w sposób mocno ograniczony.

Jednocześnie myśl i skojarzenia mknęły niczym podrasowany hipernapęd, pozostawiając go w tyle, mimo że teraz przynajmniej był w stanie pojąć dziwne zwroty, których zwykli używać na porządku dziennym. To ciągle nie wystarczało, a wizja całego multiwersum różnych, mocno sprzecznych ze sobą kultur, religii, zależności, praw przyprawiała o ból głowy.

(Sam Carter postanowiła pójść za śladem Keller i umożliwić Toddowi połapanie się w tym wszystkim, więc obok słownika frazeologizmów na biurku znajdował się teraz laptop. Naturalnie monitorowany i z siecią ograniczoną silnie zmodyfikowanym filtrem rodzinnym – odcinającym dane o aktualnym stanie zaludnienia, warunkach obronnych i tym podobnych, a pozwalającym uzyskać odpowiedź na pytania z gatunku „kim u licha był Herkules?" nie narażając się na stratę kilkunastu godzin, gdyby Todd wpadł na pomysł zapytania o to Daniela).

Drobny problem z atakiem paniki w samotności, jaki go dopadł (po obudzeniu się po raz kolejny z wenflonem w ręku i światłem jarzeniówki nad głową przez dłuższą chwilę zastanawiał się nad odpowiednią reakcją. W końcu po prostu postanowił przyjąć fakt do wiadomości i zignorować część związaną z okazywaniem emocji. ), pomimo niemal całkowitej nieodporności na chemię, po stosunkowo krótkich poszukiwaniach znalazł rozwiązanie.

Odwołanie flagowej drużyny Atlantis nie wchodziło naturalnie w grę, więc nastąpiła krótka burza mózgów. Zajęcie czymś Todda stanowiło najprostszą opcję, ale większość tych dobrych pomysłów nie wypaliła. Główny zainteresowany sam zaprotestował, gdy spotkał się z opcją żołnierza dyszącego mu w kark całodobowo i namacalnie, a idei medytacji zaproponowanej przez Teal`ca po prostu nie załapał, bo rozmijała się zbyt mocno z filozofią jego rasy.

Na rozwiązanie zupełnie przypadkiem wpadła Vala, terroryzując Todda po raz kolejny swoją osobą, tym razem usiłując zapoznać go z lokalną kulturą przy pomocy IPoda o gigantycznej pamięci po brzegi wypełnionego plikami muzycznymi. Przy okazji zidentyfikowała prawdziwe źródło – jak dziwnie by to nie brzmiało, on po prostu nie znosił ciszy, która przywoływała wspomnienia z gatunku tych, co należy zakopać i przydeptać, aby nikt nigdy nie zauważył, że coś takiego w ogóle istniało.

Odtwarzacz został u Todda i często służył do zagłuszania niekończącej się paplaniny McKaya.

(IPod na obudowie miał sylwetki nietoperzy. Wraith bardzo szybko nauczył się je rozpoznawać, bo cała baza, która miała z nim kontakt bardzo szybko połączyła fakty, które mu umykały. Pewnego dnia John Sheppard wparował do jego pokoju z krzywym uśmiechem i koszulką z kreskówkowym wampirem.

Todd żart zrozumiał dopiero po pewnym czasie, a sporo członków SGC do tego momentu wyrobiło sobie nawyk kupowania zębatych gadżetów i zostawiania ich u niego. Najdziwaczniejszym była nocna lampka w obrzydliwie jaskrawych kolorach przedstawiająca pulchnego, absolutnie niefotogenicznego wampira, która po zgaszeniu emitowała dwie sekundy ponoć mrocznego śmiechu i świeciła oczyma na czerwono. Przez jakieś pięć minut bawił się przyciskiem, włączając i wyłączając szkaradziejstwo, zanim dotarło do niego, co w ogóle robi. To był jeden z tych momentów, w których poczuł się autentycznie głupio przed samym sobą. Po czym wyłączył lampkę po raz kolejny.)

Zgodnie z obietnicą, znowu miał kontakt z technologią. Głównie tą z Atlantis, pomagał stawiać miasto-statek na nogi. Uznał, że nie dopuszczanie go do technologii rodem z tej galaktyki było mądrym posunięciem z ich strony, z resztą po starciu z Sarkofagiem wątpił, żeby miał na to ochotę w najbliższym czasie.

W związku z tym zdarzało się, że kilka dni spędzał w mieście Lantean, opustoszałym teraz, pomijając nielicznych naukowców i nieco bardziej licznych żołnierzy.

Jeżeli uszkodzony był mniejszy, bardziej skomplikowany mechanizm, transportowano go do siedziby SGC i tam trwały prace.

W obu przypadkach personel dbał aż nazbyt starannie, aby Todd nie miał okazji rzucić okiem na to, co znajduje się poza miastem lub bazą.

Doceniał zapobiegliwość. I komplement. Pomimo jego sytuacji nadal budził w nich strach.

Naturalnie nie zostawiono go sam-na-sam z maszynami i sprzętem. Stale towarzyszył mu wysoki naukowiec, a Todd poważnie zastanawiał się, czy wyraz twarzy mężczyzny mówił o tym, że zaraz zemdleje, czy dostanie drgawek. Albo połamie sobie okulary. Notorycznie je poprawiał, mimo że nie zjeżdżały mu z nosa. Wraith odkrył, że cudze tiki nerwowe potrafią zdenerwować innych. W tym jego.

W akcie dobrej woli naukowca nie zabił.

Po kilku dniach się przyzwyczaił, bo mężczyzna szybko połapał się, że najlepiej będzie milczeć w towarzystwie Todda i po prostu wykonywać swoją pracę, na którą składało się pilnowanie Wraith i kontrola nowo ustawianych obwodów elektrycznych.

Po kilku następnych naukowiec, Peter Kavanagh, jak twierdziła naszywka na jego mundurze, przyzwyczaił się również. Na tyle, że Todd zaczął się zastanawiać, czy wspólną cechą wszystkich ludzi nie był przypadkiem niekończący się potok słów.

Doszedł do wniosku, że nieszczególnie mu to zawadza. McKay był dużo bardziej irytujący, a z jego paplaniny nie dało się wyciągnąć żadnych konkretniejszych informacji. Ten, mimo że nawet w najlepszych momentach nie był w stanie osiągnąć poziomu, na jakim działał umysł dowodzącego sztabem naukowym w Atlantis, drażnił mniej. A z jego potoku słów, manipulując nieco, można było wyciągnąć wiele użytecznych informacji, do jakiś Samantha Carter starała się nie pozwolić mu dotrzeć.

(Prawdę mówiąc były to tylko skrawki i bzdury, a powiązanie wszystkiego ze sobą graniczyło z niemożliwością. Ale mimo wszystko warte zachodu, tak przynajmniej stwierdził, kiedy dowiedział się, że wszystko tak naprawdę zaczęło się od Oriona, a Orion był gwiazdozbiorem i nawet nie potrafił powiedzieć, jak bardzo tęsknił za widokiem gwieździstego nieba, nawet tego, którego słońca nic mu nie mówiły i to był pierwszy raz, kiedy medytacja z Teal`ciem dała coś, czego oczekiwał Jaffa, a Todd zamiast koncentrować się na wewnętrznej pustce wyobrażał sobie gwiazdy, gwiazdy na obcym nieboskłonie, układające się w kształt który teraz potrafił nazwać, a dookoła gwiazd tańczyły planety i księżyce, a w oddali lśniły Wrota, bo komuś wymsknęło się w jego obecności coś o Ori, a Ori budowali gigantyczne Superwrota zawieszone w bezkresie między gwiazdami...)

Kiedy pewnego dnia do pomieszczenia w którym pracowali wpadł Ronon i oznajmił, że Todd idzie z nim, Wraith wzruszył ramionami i poszedł.

Obaj zgodnie zignorowali Kavanagha, który próbował protestować, ale strach, jaki budził w nim Satedanin sprawił, że nie zdołał wykrztusić z siebie czegoś bardziej sensownego.

Mężczyzna westchnął ciężko, kiedy obaj zniknęli z pola jego widzenia i westchnął ciężko.

– Kurwa no… – oznajmił kablom z uczuciem. Naturalnie na tyle cicho, żeby nikt nie usłyszał.

Po czym poszedł zgłosić rzecz McKayowi, bo to nie jego wina, że osobisty neandertalczyk Shepparda przeszkadza mu pracować w spokoju i chyba właśnie postanowił rozsmarować mózg Wraith na ścianie. Przynajmniej tyle mówił wyraz jego twarzy.

Twarz Todda jak zwykle była bez wyrazu, ale Peter podejrzewał, że po prostu nikt mu nie wyjaśnił do tej pory czym jest mimika i co wiąże ją z mięśniami twarzy.

xxx

Ronon naturalnie chciał tego co zwykle, czyli komuś przylać. A Todd był jedynym Wraith w okolicy, nawet jeśli aktualnie nie wyglądał.

Prawdę mówiąc nawet nie miał nic przeciwko kontrolowanemu mordobiciu z Satedaninem. Dawno nie miał okazji rozprostować kości, a tym bardziej sprawdzić, co takiego zostało w tym odmienionym ciele z jego dawnej osoby. Nie był do końca pewien. Niektóre rzeczy wracały, chociaż w pierwszym momencie nawet tego nie zauważał. Jak to telepatyczne wyczuwanie obecności Shepparda i Teyli. Podejrzewał, że przy odrobinie starania byłby nawet w stanie porozumieć się w ten sposób z Athosianką, chociaż szczerze wątpił, żeby taki kontakt poprawił jej humor.

Z tego co wiedział miała powody, aby tęsknić za rodzimą galaktyką równie mocno co on, a każdy ślad mówiący o domu bolał. Ją pewnie mocniej, bo zdawała sobie sprawę, że bez miasta Pegaz nie miał szans, a przecież ciągle byli tam Wraith i ciągle szalała zaraza, przypadkiem obudzona na Hoff.

Todd przechylił głowę, przyglądając się Satedaninowi, który zaczął powoli krążyć wokół niego, głowa nisko pochylona, długie pukle dredów opadające na twarz i groźba w oczach. Którą Wraith naturalnie całkowicie zignorował, bo zawsze tam była. Ciekawsze było obserwowanie otoczenia, bo tutaj jeszcze nie był, a Ronon groźnie łypał zawsze.

Sala była obszerna jak na standardy podziemnej bazy, wyłożona czerwonymi i niebieskimi matami. Pod ścianą obok drzwi wejściowych i drzwi do szatni znajdowała się ławka i stojaki z bronią, również jaskrawą. Większość wyglądała trochę jak miecze, chociaż takiego kształtu ostrza Todd jeszcze nie widział.

Ronon nie przejmował się ani szatnią ani bronią.

Rzucił się do ataku, zupełnie nagle i niespodziewanie.

Todd odstąpił krok w tył, a potężna pięść mężczyzny minęła jego twarz najwyżej o cal.

Nie stał w bezruchu, chwilę potem uniknął wysokiego kopnięcia i wymknął się ze zwarcia zanim Satedanin zdołał go dosięgnąć.

Z każdym ruchem pewność siebie wzrastała. Pomimo ewidentnych zmian, nadal był sobą. Cokolwiek to znaczyło. Nie miał czasu, żeby teraz się nad tym zastanawiać, uskoczenie przed kolejnym kopniakiem miało priorytet. Nie chciał się nad tym zastanawiać, bo rezultat przemyśleń najprawdopodobniej znowu sprawi, że obudzi się pod kroplówką i z paskudnym bólem głowy, o ile najpierw nie doprowadzi do tego Satedanin.

– Planujesz tak bawić się cały dzień? – warknął Ronon.

Todd uniósł lekko brwi i uśmiechnął się krzywo.

Wystarczyło, żeby sprowokować szarżę.

Wywinął się po raz kolejny spod ciężkiej pięści Ronona i tym razem sam wymierzył cios, kantem dłoni w krzyż. Dex uchylił się i błyskawicznie obrócił, ciągnąc go za rękę w swoją stronę, gotów do ogłuszenia przy pomocy własnej głowy.

To był bardzo zły ruch, ocenił Todd, błyskawicznie wysuwając nogę naprzód i niemalże łagodnym ruchem obejmując umięśnionego mężczyznę.

Lekkie pchnięcie zmusiło kolana Ronona do ugięcia się, a stąd tylko krok do obalenia mężczyzny na ziemię i uniesienia prawej ręki, aby…

Oczy Dexa rozszerzyły się, gdy usłyszał znajomy syk i jeszcze bardziej znajomą pozycję. Odtoczył się na bok i przewrócił Todda, wykręcając mu rękę na plecach.

– Masz paskudne odruchy – wydyszał.

– Istotnie – zgodził się, przeklinając w myślach chwilę zapomnienia. Gdyby ciągle był Wraith, Ronon w tamtym momencie pożegnałby się z życiem.

Ból w prawej ręce, ciągle w żelaznym uścisku Satedanina, twardy materac i fakt, że to on leżał przyszpilony do podłoża dobitnie świadczyły o tym, że już nie był.

Przymknął oczy, odpędzając natrętne myśli.

– Planujesz mnie puścić, czy wyciągniesz nóż i mnie zadźgasz? – spytał po chwili, zupełnie spokojnym głosem.

Ronon burknął coś pod nosem. Ale puścił.

Kilka chwil później, mocno zirytowana Jennifer Keller zapytała go, czy przypadkiem nie planuje popełnić samobójstwa, bo sądząc z frekwencji, z jaką go widuje, idzie mu wybitnie nieudolnie.

Postanowił nie odpowiadać.


	4. 04: Przypadki i podejrzenia

**#04**

**„Przypadki i podejrzenia"**_  
_

Z ciężkich westchnieniem spojrzała na swoje odbicie w lusterku z wypolerowanej stalowej blaszki. Odbicie było nieco zamazane, ale wystarczająco dokładne, aby oddać szczegóły.

Niesforne, ciemne włosy o rudawym połysku opadające na piegowate ramiona i otaczające równie piegowatą twarz o sercowatym kształcie i zbyt dużych ustach, które nawet lekko rozchylone ukazywały końce ciut za długosz przednich zębów.

Jasnoniebieskie, lekko skośne oczy o ciężkich powiekach. I naszyjnik, opinający się ciasną, ciemną taśmą nietypowego materiału dookoła jej szyi, ozdobiony pojedynczym kamieniem dokładnie tego samego koloru, co jej tęczówki, zamkniętego wśród misternych nitek złota.

Jej zdaniem wyglądało to trochę jak klatka i doskonale oddawało sytuację, w jakiej znalazła się Asun.

Klejnot był nadajnikiem, który odpięty lub zerwany błyskawicznie prześle tą wiedzę do osoby, która go zapięła na szyi dziewczyny.

Ostrzeżono ja też, że jeżeli spróbuje uciec, będzie ją ścigał poprzez Okręgi Przodków, aż po sam kres galaktyki.

To byłoby całkiem miłe, gdyby nie fakt, że ręka, która stworzyła i zapięła naszyjnik należała do Wraith.

Zgodnie z obietnicą, powtórzyła swoją opowieść dowódcy, kolejnemu z drapieżników polujących na ludzi, który sprawował władzę nad tym, który ją sprowadził. Samo przebywanie na upiornym, zatopionym w półmrok statku sprawiało, że robiło się jej słabo. Obecność innych, licznych Wraith wywołałaby u niej histerię, gdyby nie to, że jej ciało i umysł były zbyt wyczerpane wydarzeniami poprzedniego dnia, aby odpowiednio zareagować.

Więc stała przed wysokim dowódcą o gładkich, białych włosach i, tylko nieco się jąkając, po raz drugi opowiedziała o rybiookim kapłanie, który przybył przez Okrąg Przodków i sprowadził śmierć na cały świat w imię swoich bogów.

Kilka dni później nauczyła się rozróżniać poszczególnych Wraith. Przedtem wszyscy wydawali się być tacy sami, blade upiory w czerni, które wydzierały z ludzi życie, a których statki unosiły się nad ziemią i rozrywały powietrze przerażającym wizgiem.

Dowódca nie miał żadnych znaków na twarzy, chyba najdłuższe włosy i wyraz twarzy, który umiała nazwać tylko i wyłącznie permanentnym zdziwieniem. Głęboko osadzone oczy sprawiały, że wyglądał jakby cierpiał na nieustającą bezsenność.

„Jej" Wraith był wyższy i miał bardzo ostre rysy. Zdaniem Asun, wyglądało to tak, jakby ktoś wyrżnął jego profil nożem, a włosy spięte na karku tylko to podkreślały, odkrywając wysokie kości policzkowe i wyraźnie zarysowaną żuchwę wraz z malującym się na nim tatuażem.

Nie była pewna, co dokładnie miało to przedstawiać.

Prosty, czarny okrąg sięgał od skroni, przecinał oko i ciągnął się wzdłuż policzka, schodził na szyję i znikał za linią włosów. Środkową część okręgu przecinały trzy cienkie, ostro zarysowane kreski, skierowane pod kątem do góry, zupełnie jakby celowały w nasadę nosa.

Wzdłuż karku ciągnęły się inne tatuaże, przywodzące na myśl linie wykreślane przez błyskawice na niebie lub konstelacje wiszące gdzieś wśród pustki nieba, gwiazdy połączone w kształty, które dla wtajemniczonego mogły mieć jakieś znaczenie.

Miała dużo czasu, żeby mu się przyjrzeć.

Stwierdził, że jest słaba. Skrzywiła się wtedy, bo to było przecież oczywiste, kobiety zawsze miały mniejszą siłę niż mężczyźni, nie wspominając o Wraith.

Potem dodał, że nie ma najmniejszego sensu pozwolić jej odejść teraz, kiedy nie jest w stanie się obronić. Jej śmierć nie przyniesie żadnych korzyści Rojom.

Dlatego przez kilka następnych tygodni regularnie łoił jej skórę, usiłując nauczyć czegoś, co umożliwiłoby jej przeżycie.

Asun zdobyła zdumiewającą wręcz kolekcję siniaków a „jej" Wraith chyba nerwicę.

Za to potrafiła teraz złamać czyjąś równowagę nawet o tym nie myśląc, robiąc to zupełnie odruchowo. Metoda walki bardzo pasująca do tych, od których się uczyła, polegająca na sprowadzeniu oponenta na ziemię w najszybszy możliwy sposób. Nie posiadała ich siły, ale ta okazała się być zupełnie niepotrzebna.

Zmuszenie kolan przeciwnika do ugięcia się i pchnięcie, zmuszenie do przyjęcia niewygodnej postawy i uderzenie w podstawę równowagi. I wiele, wiele innych, a wszystko kończące się tam samo. Wróg leżący przed nią na ziemi, a w jej ręku nóż, bo „jej" Wraith postanowił również wpoić jej odruch obniżania postawy wraz z upadkiem wroga, zadania zabójczego ciosu w tym samym momencie, w którym ciało przeciwnika uderzy w ziemię.

Nie skończył na tym. Asun szybko doszła do wniosku, że poprzez ironię losu stała się osobistą maskotką perfekcjonisty i estety.

Oprócz walki, postanowił nauczyć ją również mówić, ładnie i charyzmatycznie, nie jak półdzikie stworzenie prosto z lasu. Kiedy sposób, w jaki się odzywała w końcu zdobył jego uznanie, a siniaki jakie jej nabił zbladły i powoli znikały, zabrał się za kolejny punkt na swojej liście, czyli ubranie jej według własnego gustu.

Czuła się trochę jak lalka, miała równie wiele do powiedzenia. Ale była żywa, wciąż. To się liczyło, prawda? Śmierć przerażała ją dużo bardziej niż wszyscy Wraith w galaktyce, niż wszelkie monstra we wszechświecie, czające się tam, gdzie nie dosięgało światło jakichkolwiek gwiazd. Chciała żyć, a skoro wymagało to stania się marionetką w cudzych rękach…

Wydawało jej się, że kiedy w końcu znajdzie się między ludźmi, odczuje ulgę, ale tak się nie stało. Denerwowała się bardziej, niż w otoczeniu Wraith i tych, którzy postanowili być po ich stronie w zamian za to zachowując życie.

Bała się, że zostanie wzięta za jednego z czcicieli, czy po prostu wariatkę opowiadającą banialuki. Jeszcze bardziej przerażał ją fakt, że po wyciągnięciu fałszywych wniosków mogła zostać zabita. Obiecywał jej że tak się nie stanie, nakładając naszyjnik z nadajnikiem na jej szyję, ale mimo to, wielokrotnie budziła się z krzykiem zdławionym gdzieś we wnętrzu gardła i wizją własnego ciała, leżącego nieruchomo, nienaturalnie wykręconego.

Ale, może w wyniku długich tygodni pomiędzy Wraith, a może poprzez wstrząs, jaki wywołał Rybiooki kapłan niszcząc cały jej świat, kiedy mówiła, ludzie jej słuchali. Nawet, jeżeli nie zgadzali się z pełnymi nienawiści słowami, nawet jeżeli sądzili, że wyolbrzymiała sprawę, zapamiętali, a w głębi duszy wiedzieli, że jeżeli przez Krąg Przodków przejdzie kiedykolwiek mężczyzna głoszący chwałę Ori należy odejść. I pewnie opowiadali o tym innym, nawet jeżeli tylko po to, żeby wspomnieć o niej, dziwnej kobiecie o chłodnym spojrzeniu. Była grzeczną lalką, dobrze grała swoją rolę.

Naturalnie szczęście nie trwało wiecznie i kiedyś coś musiało się popsuć.

Na ten przykład, właśnie tego dnia.

Z hukiem aktywowanego Kręgu Przodków i aż nazbyt znajomą sylwetką wędrowca w bieli, wspierającego się na lasce ozdobionej błękitnym kryształem.

Zacisnęła palce na naszyjniku, złote nitki nieprzyjemnie wbijały się w ciało.

Już mówiła w tym miejscu, postanowiła zostać na noc przed kolejnym przekroczeniem Kręgu Przodków.

Westchnęła ciężko, przymykając oczy.

Liczyła na przybycie Wraith.

Już samo to było niewłaściwe, niewyobrażalne, świat nie powinien tak wyglądać, bo to ich powinna się obawiać najbardziej, to oni byli złem czającym się wśród pustki nieba.

Tylko że, jak się okazało, nie byli najgorsi.

Zacisnęła wargi i wstała, sprawdzając po kolei ułożenie każdego noża, jaki miała na sobie. Od tego zupełnie jawnego, zawieszonego na pasku i zakrzywionego, w zdobnej pochwie, ostrze ukryte w bucie, do tych skrytych pod długą spódnicą.

Stalowa nić, jaką mogła wydobyć z jednej z bransolet na lewej dłoni rozpinała się lekko, gładko, broń której nikt nie mógł się spodziewać. Dbał o detale, szczególnie te mordercze.

Z dumnie uniesioną głową, szeleszcząc ciemnym materiałem spódnicy i dzwoniąc cicho złotymi bransoletami wyszła z budynku, na spotkanie z czymś, co w jej umyśle nosiło twarz pewnej śmierci.

Patrzyła na rybiookiego kapłana zimno i z góry, powolnie schodząc drewnianymi stopniami, które prowadziły na piętro. Gospoda, w której zakwaterowali ją lokalni mieszkańcy była ładnym, zadbanym budynkiem, a odgrodzone pięterko zapewniało specjalnym gościom tyle prywatności, ile tylko chcieli, nie musząc nawet przechodzić przez główną izbę.

Wykorzystała więc efekt dramatyzmu, jaki jej dały drewniane stopnie, których poręcz oplatały różane pędy. Przystanęła w połowie, górując nad tłumem i obcym kapłanem.

Zauważył to z całą pewnością, cień na jego twarzy mówił wystarczająco wiele.

Kolejny fragment informacji, jaki może mieć znaczenie, rybioocy odczuwali gniew.

– To ty jesteś tą, która sieje w sercach wątpliwość w słowa Ori – odezwał się, a jego głos był równie przerażająco zimny i odległy, co poprzednio.

Nie drgnęła, miała dobrego nauczyciela.

– To ty jesteś tym, który rozsiewa kłamstwa – użyła jego własnych słów i odczuła satysfakcję, gdy cień irytacji na twarzy mężczyzny pogłębił się.

– Ukorz się, a Ori cię oszczędzą.

Miała szczęście. Krąg Przodków, na którego podeście ciągle stał rybiooki aktywował się, a pierwszy znak, jaki ukazał się na tarczy powiedział jej wszystko, co mógł.

Zbiegi okoliczności nie zdarzają się, wszystko jest zaplanowane, powtarzał jej nauczyciel. Cała rzecz polegała wyłącznie na tym, żeby to był jej plan.

A ten działał perfekcyjnie, mimo że to był tak naprawdę plan Wraith, a ona po prostu dostosowała się do sytuacji, czekając na swój ruch.

Obcy kapłan został zmuszony do pospiesznego opuszczenia podestu, aby siła aktywacji Kręgu Przodków nie zmiotła go w pustkę. Innymi słowami, ustąpił jej pola.

– Nie klęknę przed fałszywymi bogami – odparła stanowczo i głośno.

– Zatem zginiesz w płomieniach ich gniewu!

– Wolę wybrać śmierć, którą znam, a która towarzysząc moim przodkom sprawiła, że jestem kim jestem – Rozpostarła ramiona w tym samym momencie, w którym z błękitu aktywowanego Kęgu wystrzelił z wizgiem statek, którego kształt od pokoleń sprowadzał koszmary.

Biały promień objął jej sylwetkę, a Asun przymknęła oczy, czując jak jej jestestwo zastyga i znika.

xxx

– Czy ty naprawdę sądzisz, że to jest konieczne? – Cam Mitchell spojrzał krzywo na Daniela, który poprawiał pasek od karabinu i usilnie go ignorował.

Sam przewróciła oczyma, usiłując nie zwracać uwagi zarówno na tę dwójkę jak i na kipiącą entuzjazmem Valę. Mal Doran długo nie opuszczała bazy i każdą wyprawę przez Wrota zaczynała traktować jak piknik, ignorując zupełnie fakt, że mogło to być niebezpieczne.

Sama Carter nie była szczególnie zadowolona z faktu, że to SG-1 musiało po raz kolejny wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce bo nikt inny się nie kwapił a Daniel jak zawsze pospieszył się z ofiarowaniem ich do tej misji.

Musiała przez to zostawić kilka projektów badawczych i starożytnych zabawek pod opieką McKaya. Sam Rodney nie budził w niej co prawda tak negatywnych uczuć jak kilka lat wcześniej, nauczyła się ufać mu jako naukowcowi. Cały problem stanowił Todd, nadal znajdujący się pod jego skrzydłami. Obawiała się, że zaaferowany pracą doktor zignoruje Wraith a ten wymanewruje resztę ekipy i jakimś sposobem położy łapy na czymś, na czym kłaść ich nie powinien.

Nie miała jednak szczególnego wyjścia, kości zostały rzucone a pozwolenie na wyruszenie udzielone. Sterczała więc teraz w bojowym rynsztunku z karabinem w ręku czując, że zdecydowanie nie robi się coraz młodsza.

– Tak – stwierdził niecierpliwie Daniel. – Jesteśmy drużyną, która ma najdłuższą i sukcesywną praktykę zarówno w walce z Goa`uld, zdobywaniu informacji o nich jak i nawiązywaniu z nimi dialogu.

– I dlatego zgłosiłeś nas na ochotnika jak tylko usłyszałeś, że ktoś nowy się kręci w okolicy? – Cam przewrócił oczyma.

– Mamy największe szanse…

– Tak, tak – burknęła niecierpliwie Vala. – Możemy już iść? Samo stanie jest miłe i w ogóle, bo zapomniałam jaki Danny ma fajny tyłek w tych bojówkach, ale mimo wszystko, chciałabym rozruszać kości.

Reszta SG-1 zignorowała ją natychmiastowo, ale ich uwagi nie umknęło ciche parsknięcie dochodzące z bocznego korytarza, gdzie stacjonowała grupa żołnierzy, gotowych w każdej chwili do rozstawienia broni i ochrony ich strony Wrót przed czymkolwiek, co wylazło by z tamtej strony, omijając w jakiś cudowny sposób osłonę.

Jak na życzenie, ciężki okrąg zadudnił i z hukiem, wśród tumanów pary i zgrzytu starodawnego mechanizmu zaczął wybierać adres.

– I co teraz? – Vala potrząsnęła głową, a kruczoczarne loki zafalowały. Zawsze przy przechodzeniu przez Wrota burzyła się jej fryzura i wszystko stroszyło się nieprzyjemnie, prawdziwy horror dla kobiety. Ze złośliwą satysfakcją dostrzegła, że warkoczyk Samanthy również się napuszył.

– Teraz znajdziemy tubylców – poinstruował spokojnym tonem Daniel, ignorując ironiczny uśmieszek na twarzy kobiety – i zapytamy się, czy nie mają jakichś konkretnych terminów podczas których przejście na planetę z uh… uzdrawiającym duchem jest bezpieczne.

– Fascynujące…

– Nawet nie próbuj ich okraść! – zastrzegł od razu kategorycznym tonem.

– Ja nie kradnę, ja pożyczam! – obruszyła się.

– Mamy się z nimi zaprzyjaźnić, nie ich obrazić.

– Jak zawsze psujesz całą zabawę – fuknęła i ruszyła przed siebie, nie omieszkując po drodze klepnąć go po tyłku. Bycie obrażoną swoją drogą, ale on naprawdę dobrze wyglądał w wojskowych spodniach.

Okolica wyglądała zwyczajnie. Praktycznie jak każda planeta, która miała pecha trafić na Goa`uld i mieć przez nich mocno ograniczony postęp technologiczny. Tradycyjnie też nie mieli nic przeciwko byciu ciemiężonym przez bogów, a wielkie połacie zieleni, szeleszczącej trawy i szczypanie chłodu na skórze wystarczało im do szczęścia.

Ponoć na planecie nigdy nie było specjalnie ciepło, nie słuchała uważnie, ale miało to coś wspólnego z orbitą nieco szerszą niż ta, po której planeta Tau`ri okrążała ichnie słońce.

Cała trójka uznała, że rozmawianie lepiej zostawić Danielowi. Mitchell podziwiał więc chmury i udawał że go tutaj nie ma, Samantha uśmiechała się miło do lokalnych, udając że jej myśli wcale nie odpłynęły do laboratorium, Jackson paplał, a Vala postanowiła się rozejrzeć.

Naturalnie tylko odrobinkę i nie złoszcząc nikogo. Nawet nie da się zauważyć, a zniknie tylko na chwilkę…

Zanim zdołała zniknąć między budynkami powstrzymało ją szarpnięcie za kołnierz.

– Ej! – fuknęła.

– Nawet o tym nie myśl – odpowiedział spokojnym tonem Cam i wrócił do podziwiania chmur.

Jęknęła i usiadła na ziemi, nie siląc się nawet aby podejść do którejś z drewnianych ławek stojących tu i ówdzie. Trawa była dziwnie szorstka i twardawa a jakiś korzeń uwierał ją w tyłek, ale postanowiła całkowicie zignorować niesprzyjające okoliczności i po prostu demonstrować wszem i wobec bycie śmiertelnie obrażoną na żołnierza.

Będzie ją musiał przeprosić, a Vala uwielbiała bycie przepraszaną, to zawsze stanowiło niesamowitą rozrywkę i dawało niebywałe możliwości do zemszczenia się.

xxx

– Pułkowniku, nasze czujniki wykryły coś… niezwykłego – Novak czknęła nerwowo i zasłoniła usta w przepraszającym geście.

Odkąd gigantyczne Superwrota znalazły się w ich rodzimej galaktyce, ludzie nabrali zwyczaju nie zostawiania ich nie strzeżonych i zawsze przynajmniej jeden statek, jeżeli nie ziemski, to należący do Jaffa, stróżował w pobliżu.

Tym razem był to Dedalus i jak przystało na jego zmianę, coś musiało zacząć się dziać.

Pułkownik Caldwell powstrzymał jęknięcie i zrzędliwe komentarze, dochodząc do wniosku, że najwyraźniej spokojna zmiana to nie było coś, co zaplanowało dla niego uniwersum.

– Specyfikacja? – mruknął zamiast tego.

– Wrota się aktywowały, a po naszej stronie pojawił się obcy statek, sir – zamrugała, wpatrując się w ekran i wymieniając zakłopotane spojrzenia z jednym z techników. – Sensory twierdzą, że jest to Dart.

– Słucham? – Caldwell zesztywniał, oszołomiony.

– Dart, sir – Novak czknęła po raz kolejny. – Myśliwiec Wraith, z Galaktyki Pe…

– Wiem, co to jest – burknął niecierpliwie. – Pytanie: co to u licha tutaj robi?

– Znajduje się w dryfie, sir – kobieta zerknęła na ekran monitora i kontynuowała. – Sądząc z trajektorii lotu po wypadnięciu z hiperprzestrzeni poruszał się ruchem jednostajnym, którego kierunek nadała siła zewnętrzna.

– Myśliwiec jest uszkodzony – dodał technik. – Sensory wskazują na to, że w wyniku ostrzału uszkodzony został napęd i większość innych systemów. Podtrzymywanie życia nadal jest aktywne, ale ledwo. Uszkodzenia muszą być zbyt poważne, żeby organiczna struktura zdołała sobie z tym poradzić.

– Jakiś sygnał? – pułkownik opadł głębiej w fotel. To bardzo miłe, że ktoś przejął ich rolę i strzelał do Wraith, ale zdecydowanie wolał, żeby ten tajemniczy ktoś najpierw się przedstawił. Praktyka wskazywała, że w innym przypadku cała sytuacja przeobrażała się w mocno niesmaczny żart i zmuszała do kolejnego sojuszu między ludźmi a żerującymi na nich drapieżnikami tylko po to, żeby ujść z życiem przed nowym, większym zagrożeniem.

A cała rzecz oczywiście musiała odbywać się na jego zmianie.

– Wykrywamy jedną… jeden sygnał życiowy, sir – oznajmiła Novak.

– Może być ich w środku więcej… – wtrącił się milczący do tej pory major Lorne, który jakimś sposobem znalazł się na liście załogi Dedala. Młody mężczyzna tęsknił za przestrzenią kosmiczną na tyle, że zaciągnął się na z pozoru absolutnie nudną misję.

– O ile kryształy przetrwały – burknął jeden z techników. – To wbrew pozorom bardzo delikatna struktura…

– Przechwycić statek – zdecydował Caldwell. – Zachować szczególną ostrożność i w razie potrzeby obezwładnić pilota. Czterech ludzi, niech dowodzi Lorne, wie najlepiej z czym mamy do czynienia.

Dokładnie zbadać stan statku, chcę mieć dokładną ekspertyzę odniesionych obrażeń. Niech też ktoś sprawdzi, czy były przewożone przez Dart jakieś inne sygnały życiowe i czy możliwe jest ich uwolnienie.

Major Lorne zasalutował i oddalił się pospiesznie.

– Nawiązać kontakt z SGC – zarządził pułkownik. – Być może ich Wraith ma coś do powiedzenia na ten temat.

xxx

Pilot okazał się bardzo niechętny jakiemukolwiek zwarciu, bo nieprzytomny.

Major Lorne był prawie że zawiedziony. Sam się sobie dziwił, jak bardzo tęsknił, żeby sobie do czegoś postrzelać. Quake to nie to samo co prawdziwa akcja, szczególnie że doktor Lee uparcie ich wszystkich wyżynał, nie dając nawet szans na odgryzienie się.

Evan dał znak swoim ludziom, żeby zachowali pozycje a sam podszedł bliżej. Ostrożnie i z odbezpieczoną, wycelowaną we Wraith bronią, bo dranie mieli podły zwyczaj budzenia się w absolutnie paskudnych momentach.

Ten odzyskiwać przytomności nie miał zamiaru, za to krwawił, a ciemna posoka zlepiała białe, opadające na twarz włosy. Pozycja wskazywała na to, że wyrżnął głową w pulpit. Mocno. Ale oddychał. Krew, przynajmniej na oko Evana, przestała już płynąć i zasychała, co było wyraźnym znakiem, że zdolności regeneracyjne Wraith działały pełną parą.

– A mówiła mama, zapinaj pasy… – wymamrotał Lorne z krzywym uśmieszkiem. Darty nie posiadały pasów bezpieczeństwa, co było jedną z tych rzeczy, które pułkownik Sheppard wspominał naprawdę źle i używał do tego zdumiewająco wyszukanego słownictwa, niekiedy nawet słów istniejących tylko w obcej galaktyce.

Major obszedł ostrożnie pojazd i mimowolnie gwizdnął.

Ślady ostrzału były potężne, a jeden (ostatni, jak domniemywał Evan) rozorał praktycznie całkowicie napęd. To prawdopodobnie nadało statkowi rozpęd, gdy wyleciał po ich stronie Wrót i sprawiło, że Wraith aktualnie nie należał do najbardziej komunikatywnych osób.

– Niezły pilot – stwierdził Major z uznaniem.

Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że w Galaktyce Pegaza jedynymi Wrotami zdolnymi do połączenia były te dryfujące leniwie na skraju czarnej dziury, więc samo wmanewrowanie w granicę wytyczoną okręgiem wymagało sporych zdolności.

A ten zielony drań zrobił to pod ciężkim ostrzałem i w uszkodzonym statku.

– Pilota unieruchomić i przetransportować do medyka – wydał polecenie. – Potrzebny nam żywy, jeżeli Todd nie będzie łaskaw powiedzieć, co znowu wykombinował. Wątpię, żeby miał czas uruchomić cokolwiek niszczycielskiego na sobie, czy w statku ale na wszelki wypadek zachować ostrożność.

Po krótkiej chwili Wraith, ciągle nieprzytomny, znalazł się przywiązany do łóżka i obrzucany pełnymi niepokoju spojrzeniami przez kilku żołnierzy, którym wypadła warta.

Jakaś litościwa dusza w fartuchu usunęła krew z jego twarzy i nawet założyła opatrunek.

– Wygląda trochę jak zły brat Elronda – stwierdził Lorne, patrząc krytycznie na bladą, obcą twarz.

– Spędzasz stanowczo za dużo czasu z pułkownikiem Sheppardem, majorze – burknęła jedna z pielęgniarek, która najwidoczniej miała swoje doświadczenia z Johnem.

Potrafił być naprawdę nieznośny.

xxx

To, że Ronon od czasu do czasu pojawiał się i przerywał im pracę, aby zaciągnąć Todda na ustronie sali treningowej w celu wzajemnego obicia sobie pysków szybko stało się czymś w rodzaju rytuałów i zdarzało się na tyle regularnie, że nawet Kavanagh przeszedł z tym do porządku dziennego.

Prawdę mówiąc ostatnimi czasy z wieloma rzeczami przechodził do porządku dziennego, głównie dlatego, że jego instynkt przetrwania był znacznie silniejszy niż konserwatywna i uparta natura.

On gryzł się w język i myślał dwa razy, zanim powiedział coś, co potencjalnie mogłoby urazić Wraith, ten w zamian go nie zabił.

Wcale przyjemny układ. Szczególnie że obaj nie należeli do szczególnie rozmownych osób, a nieprowokowany Todd nie robił niczego szczególnie wrogiego. Nawet nie żartował. Najczęściej.

Nie przeszkadzała mu też dbałość o porządek (cholerny pedantyzm w pojmowaniu innych) i zdecydowanie szybciej niż cała reszta świata przyjął do wiadomości, że kabel żółto-zielony jest święty i nie podłącza się do niego niczego poza bezpiecznikiem. To znaczy najpierw Peter musiał mu wyjaśnić, dlaczego akurat ten kabel, ale Wraith przyjął rzecz do wiadomości i nie grzeszył. Reszta SGC czerpała jakąś chorą radość z naruszania wszelkich możliwych przepisów BHP i ryzykowania życiem nawet podczas prania skarpetek.

Tego dnia Satedanin pojawił się znowu, więc Kavanagh przewrócił tylko oczyma i pozwolił olbrzymowi przejąć dodatkową parę rąk. I tak tym razem nie robili niczego, co wymagałoby uwagi dwóch osób. Za jakąś godzinę powinni się obić wystarczająco mocno, aby im się to znudziło i Wraith wróci.

Ronon, który prowadził go w inne miejsce niż zwykle to zły znak, a przynajmniej do takiego wniosku doszedł Todd, maszerując za mężczyzną. Nie to, żeby miał coś do gadania. Będąc gościem Lantean musiał grać wedle ich zasad, nawet jeśli mu się nie podobały.

Całkowicie odizolowane, wypełnione kamerami pomieszczenie z żelaznym biurkiem, grupą ludzi łypiących na niego nieprzyjaźnie i samotne krzesło naprzeciwko wróżyło jeszcze gorzej.

Zmierzył obecnych chłodnym spojrzeniem. Woolsey, Sheppard, Laundry. I naturalnie Ronon, sterczący tuż za nim.

Ups, stwierdziła podświadomość Todda i usiłowała znaleźć źródło problemu. Odniosła porażkę.

Postanowił więc czekać, aż ktoś powie mu, co właściwie się dzieje i dlaczego to jego wina. Bo miny zgromadzonych wskazywały na to, że tak im się wydawało.

– Musimy poważnie porozmawiać o tym, co ostatnio przeszło przez Wrota w tej galaktyce – zaczął Woosley odchrząkując.

– A dlaczego powinienem coś wiedzieć na ten temat? – Todd przekrzywił głowę. Spoglądając po twarzach zgromadzonych doszedł do ponurego wniosku, że nawet jeśli nie znali odpowiedzi na to pytanie, to byli święcie przekonani, że to i tak jego sprawka. Kooperacja i wzajemne zaufanie, uwielbiał to w kontaktach z ludźmi, naprawdę.

– Ronon, czy mógłbyś? – zapytał John niemalże nonszalancko.

Ciężkie ręce na jego ramionach unieruchamiały go i uniemożliwiały zmianę pozycji, nie wspominając o wstaniu i ewakuowaniu się. Ronon naruszający jego przestrzeń osobistą i dosłownie dyszący w kark nie poprawiał wcale samopoczucia.

– Zdaje się, że spodziewacie się otrzymać ode mnie informacje, których nie posiadam – Todd zachował kamienną twarz i ze stoickim spokojem wpatrywał przed siebie.

– Todd, ty nigdy nie posiadasz żadnych informacji, aż któryś z twoich planów nie zaczyna się sypać – Sheppard uśmiechnął się krzywo. – A jak pamiętasz obiecałem ci kiedyś, że jeżeli o czymkolwiek ci się zapomni, to cię zastrzelę.

– Czuję się zdumiewająco żywy jak na zastrzeloną osobę – sarknął Todd. – Jakim sposobem miałbym wiedzieć, co się dzieje w innej galaktyce, skoro nawet na oczy nie widziałem waszych Wrót?

– Mogłeś coś zaplanować z wyprzedzeniem – stwierdził Richard Woosley, przeglądając swoje papiery. – Od dawna znałeś lokalizację Ziemi, równie dobrze mogłeś zdobyć adresy innych Wrót.

– I zleciłem przeprowadzenie inwazji? – Wraith uniósł brwi. Fantazja Lantean nigdy nie przestawała go zadziwiać. Ich podejrzliwość również.

– Przykro mi, ale wielokrotnie demonstrowałeś, że nie możemy ci całkowicie ufać – stwierdził Landry. – Za każdym razem, kiedy przychodziło nam współpracować wykorzystywałeś nasz sojusz do własnych celów i niejednokrotnie nasi ludzie znajdowali się przez to w niebezpieczeństwie.

– Uważasz, że w mojej obecnej sytuacji pozwoliłbym sobie na takie ryzyko?

– A to już ty nam powiesz – wtrącił się Sheppard i dał znak Rononowi.

Wykręcił mu rękę. Na tyle mocno, żeby zabolało, ale jednocześnie żeby nie wyłamać jej ze stawu. Druga dłoń ciągle spoczywała na barku, unieruchamiając go.

Sprawiało to, że wszystkie mięśnie Todda były nieprzyjemnie napięte. Na razie pozycja była po prostu mało komfortowa, ale zdołał poznać możliwości ludzkiego ciała na tyle, żeby zdawać sobie sprawę, że niedługo zacznie boleć.

– Powtórzę jeszcze raz – zaczął powoli, spokojnie, nie dając po sobie poznać, że czuł cokolwiek. – Nie mam pojęcia, o czym mówicie.

Ronon wykręcił mu rękę bardziej. Todd zdziwił się mimowolnie, że bardziej się dało, nie łamiąc jednocześnie którejś z kości. Mięśnie na karku i barkach zaprotestowały ostrym ukłuciem bólu, a oparcie krzesła wcale nie pomagało, wżynając mu się w łopatki.

Jedyną widoczną dla reszty zgromadzonych oznaką tego, że czuł cokolwiek był fakt, że zamrugał.

– Todd…

– Skąd miałbym wiedzieć o Wrotach, które zdarzyło wam się wrzucić na granicę czarnej dziury i drugich, które zdołają utrzymać połączenie między galaktykami? – prychnął. Kręgosłup też bolał i tylko siłą woli zmuszał się, aby nie zacząć się wyginać, żeby chociaż trochę ulżyć napiętym mięśniom. Był Wraith, a Wraith są w stanie iść bez mrugnięcia okiem pod ciężkim ostrzałem, by zabić tego, kto ośmielił się próbować ich zabić.

Dex naturalnie wyjaśnienie z miejsca uznał za kłamstwo i, nie czekając na polecenie, przycisnął Todda do krzesła.

Tym razem zasyczał cicho, ludzka skóra miała zdecydowanie inne zdanie od niego odnośnie stopnia tolerancji na ból. Naprawdę, nienawidził obecnej sytuacji, swojej formy, wampirzych gadżetów i z dziką radością wyrwałby Rononowi serce, a następnie zatańczył wokół zwłok, wymachując zakrwawionym organem.

Skupił swoją uwagę na tej nader przyjemnej wizji, ignorując zarówno coraz bardziej natrętny ból jak i fakt, że Wraith po prostu skonsumowałby energię życiową Dexa, nie brudząc sobie rąk krwią.

W końcu dali mu święty spokój, dochodząc do wniosku, że może jednak miał rację. Albo otrzymali jakieś zaskakujące informacje, które by o tym świadczyły. Prawdę mówiąc nie pamiętał i niewiele go to obchodziło. Wrócił do siebie, ignorując poinformowanie Kavanagha, że aktualnie ma wszechświat w bardzo głębokim poważaniu i dla odmiany z chęcią poprzebywa sam. Względnie sam.

Kamery jak wisiały tak wiszą, stała obserwacja trwała nadal.

Zwalczył chęć zwinięcia się, nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru pokazywać więcej niż musiał.

Niemniej przespanie nieprzyjemnych chwil, kiedy kręgosłup, ręka i ramiona rwały bólem to wcale niezły pomysł.

Dopadł IPoda, nałożył słuchawki i położył się, ignorując przebieranie się.

Dudnienie muzyki zagłuszało przynajmniej pozornie ciszę, jaka panowała we wnętrzu jego głowy i przynajmniej częściowo izolowało od rzeczywistości, pozwalając skoncentrować się na czymś innym niż tętniący ból.

Im dłużej był w ludzkiej skórze, tym bardziej jej nie znosił.

xxx

Jeden ze stacjonujących na Dedalu specjalistów od ksenotechnologii, szkolonych tylko i wyłącznie przez SGC i Sektorze 51, doktor Cathair Newkirk, rodowity Irlandczyk od stóp do piegowatej, rudej głowy, sprawdził wszystko po raz kolejny.

Do tej pory miał styczność jedynie z technologią Goa`uld, a ta należąca do innych obcych ras znana mu była tylko w wersji teoretycznej, więc wolał zachować pewność.

Ale wyniki okazały się identyczne jak za poprzednim razem, więc, odetchnąwszy z ulgą ruszył w stronę mostka.

Po chwili pułkownik Caldwell miał przed oczyma raport, mówiący jasno i wyraźnie, że Dart stanowczo nie zdoła się zregenerować i większość systemów jest martwa albo ma się na zdechnięcie. Sam kryształ odpowiedzialny za dematerializację i materializację przewożonego kargo był nietknięty.

A ładunek zawierał jeden sygnał pochodzący od istoty żywej.

– Rozstawić ludzi i sprawdzić, kto jest w środku – rzucił rozkaz i jednocześnie zastanawiał się, jak ma całą sytuację rozgryźć. Naturalnie Wraith mógł przewozić po prostu innego ze swojego gatunku albo zwykłego Dronę… chociaż przewożenie pojedynczej osoby w celach inwazyjnych nie miało większego sensu.

Biorąc pod uwagę możliwości transportowe Dartów nie był to też efekt żerowania nad jakąś planetą. Pojedyncza osoba to zdecydowanie za mało, żeby zadowolić Wraith.

Sytuacja była nadzwyczaj dziwna, a takich Caldwell nie znosił przede wszystkim. Nie miał pojęcia, czego się spodziewać.

– Tak jest, sir! – Lorne zasalutował i właśnie miał wyciągnąć jeszcze bardziej stremowanego naukowca w stronę doku, do którego ściągnęli uszkodzony pojazd, gdy pułkownik odezwał się po raz kolejny.

– Zachować najwyższą ostrożność.

– Oczywiście, sir – odpowiedział Evan nieco urażonym tonem. Ponad pięć lat pracował w otoczeniu bliższym lub dalszym Wraith a jeszcze dłużej miał do czynienia z obcymi i Wrotami w rodzimej galaktyce. Niewiele rzeczy mogło go zaskoczyć, przynajmniej w jego własnym mniemaniu. Szczególnie od tamtego momentu, w którym Todd wpadł na genialny pomysł podstawienia Teyli jako Królowej. Nie dość, że uszli z życiem, to idea zadziałała znacznie lepiej, niż można się było spodziewać.

– Czy to aby na pewno dobry pomysł? – Cathair skrzywił się i zerknął pytająco na żołnierzy, stojąc już przy konsolach i masie kabli podłączonych do pozostałości z systemów Darta.

– Nie – odpowiedział szczerze Lorne. – Ale nie mamy lepszego pomysłu.

– Czy oni przypadkiem nie zwykli miewać przy sobie urządzenia do autodestrukcji…? – wymamrotał naukowiec, bardzo niechętny uwalnianiu tego, cokolwiek przechowywane było w środku. Nie mogli mu mieć tego za złe.

– Obiecuję ci, że zastrzelimy go zanim postanowi odwalać terroryzm na naszym statku – major się wyszczerzył. Pozostali żołnierze i Newkirk skrzywili się. Podłe poczucie humoru roznosiło się po wszystkich zatrudnionych w SGC lepiej niż zaraza zafundowana nie tak dawno przez Ori.

Uniwersum, swoim złośliwym zwyczajem, wycięło zbyt pewnym siebie żołnierzom podły numer i zamiast straszliwego wroga, na widok którego nawet legendarny Dracula podwijał płaszcz i dawał drapaka, w polu materializującym znalazła się dziewczyna.

Mocno oszołomiona i rozglądająca się dziko wokoło a jej niesforne, kasztanowe włosy układały się w dzikie fale przy każdym ruchu głowy.

– Gdzie on jest? – zapytała, a właściwie warknęła w stronę zgromadzonych wokół mężczyzn, kompletnie ignorując fakt, że mierzyli w nią z broni palnej.

Nie wydawała się też specjalnie przerażona faktem, że ostatnią rzeczą jaką pamiętała było porwanie przez Dart.

– Kto? – zamrugał Lorne, nie zrozumiawszy do końca. Jednocześnie dał znak swoim ludziom, żeby opuścili broń. Długa aż do kostek, ciemna spódnica sprawiała, że kobieta nie wydawała się potencjalnym zagrożeniem. Szczerze wątpił, aby w takiej kiecce dało się w ogóle biegać. Biżuteria tylko potęgowała to wrażenie; ktoś, kto nosił na sobie tak misternie wykonane bogactwa zwyczajnie nie pasował do obrazu osoby zmuszonej walczyć kiedykolwiek o przetrwanie.

– On – odpowiedziała dziewczyna, po czym widząc brak olśnienia na twarzy żołnierza kontynuowała opis. – Ostre rysy, wysoki, tatuaż…

Ruchem ręki narysowała na własnej twarzy przecięty okrąg, jaki zdobił twarz jej Wraitha.

– Jesteś czcicielem? – mężczyzna zmarszczył brwi.

I prawie w tym samym momencie dodarło do niego, że zadając to pytanie popełnił poważny błąd.

Dziewczyna była szybka i wzięła go z całkowitego zaskoczenia. Zdumiewająco ciężka pięść uderzyła go w twarz na tyle mocno, że stracił równowagę i mało wdzięcznie runął na tyłek. Jeden z podwładnych mimowolnie parsknął cicho, ale kiedy ruda rzuciła mu wściekłe spojrzenie spoważniał zaraz.

– Dobra, przepraszam, nie jesteś – wymamrotał Evan, rozcierając obolałą szczękę i podnosząc się z ziemi. – Ale na przyszłość, nie atakuj ludzi na tym statku, bo wszyscy mają broń i bywają dosyć nerwowi, a nie chcemy, żeby komuś stała się krzywda…

– Więc gdzie jest Wraith? – prychnęła przekrzywiając głowę i patrząc na niego z góry. – Bo tutaj jest, skojarzyłeś go, kiedy opisałam.

– Aktualnie – zaczął ostrożnie Lorne – jest raczej mało komunikatywny. Znaleźliśmy jego… wasz myśliwiec poważnie uszkodzony i dryfujący w przestrzeni. Po przyjęciu pojazdu na pokład okazało się, że pilot jest nieprzytomny.

– Gdzie jest? – powtórzyła niecierpliwie.

– Teraz i tak na wiele ci się nie przyda, bo nie szykuje się na to, aby szybko się ocknął, a mój dowódca chciałby poznać odpowiedzi na kilka nurtujących pytań.

– Ja też muszę uzyskać odpowiedzi na kilka nurtujących pytań – fuknęła zirytowana. – a jedyną osobą, która zna na nie odpowiedź jest ten Wraith. Zabierz mnie do niego.

Major Evan Lorne westchnął ciężko. Szykował się paskudny dzień, dziewczyna była uparta jak osioł, a jej przywiązanie do obcego monstrum budziło jeszcze więcej pytań.

xxx

Todd obudził się i mimowolnie syknął.

W ciągu nocy ból wcale nie zniknął. Co prawda siniaki, jakie zostały po uścisku ciężkich rąk Ronona już praktycznie zniknęły, ale mięśnie na karku, ramionach i kręgosłupie były boleśnie napięte i nie był w stanie ich rozluźnić.

W dodatku bateria w IPodzie padła.

Zwlekł się z łóżka, siłą woli spędzając z twarzy bolesny grymas. Najchętniej podłączyłby odtwarzacz do gniazdka, założył słuchawki i zakopał się w pościeli, ale podejrzewał, że taka wolna amerykanka (jak twierdził słownik synonimów) sprawi, że jego sytuacja będzie jeszcze gorsza. Poza tym miał nadzieję, że zajęcie się czymkolwiek zajmie jego uwagę.

Na zmianę koszulki się nawet nie silił, nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru ruszania się ponad konieczność, a nieszczególnie go obchodziło że kreskówkowy wampir o skretyniałej twarzy jest wymięty.

Schował IPoda do kieszeni, dochodząc do wniosku że równie dobrze może go naładować w miejscu, w którym będzie dzisiaj udawał, że kable są niewiarygodnie fascynujące.

Sam się sobie trochę dziwił, jak szybko przywykł do ignorowania świata, gdy nierówna linia melodyczna obijała się o jego bębenki. Ale działało i to było najważniejsze.

Niestety w tej chwili opcję ogłuchnięcia miał niedostępną, a na twarzy doktora Petera Kavanagha znajdowała się mina jeszcze bardziej niż zwykle.

Todd doszedł do ponurego wniosku, że Uniwersum darzy go szczerą nienawiścią, kiedy maszerował za tyczkowatym naukowcem, w pełni skoncentrowany na tym, żeby nie dać po sobie poznać… czegokolwiek. A szczególnie tego, że jego mięśnie nadal pamiętały wczorajszy wieczór.

Cicho zasyczał, kiedy dostrzegł, że zmierzają w stronę Skoczka. Oznaczało to kolejne zmiany pozycji, których dzisiaj nie tolerował. Kavanagh zignorował to, przyzwyczajony już do tego, że jego przymusowy współpracownik niekiedy wydaje dźwięki nie oznaczające niczego specjalnego. Przez pierwsze kilka dni podskakiwał i w mgnieniu oka znajdował się pod przeciwległą ścianą, co było nawet zabawne. Ale mu przeszło. Todd czuł się prawie nieszczęśliwy z tego powodu.

Wspominanie co komiczniejszych podrygów naukowca sprawiło, że zapomniał się na chwilę i spróbował sięgnąć po coś ręką. W mgnieniu oka zapomniał, co to właściwie było i co miał zamiar z tym zrobić, wszystkie mięśnie ciągnące się poprzez rękę aż do kręgosłupa i jeszcze dalej zaprotestowały gwałtownie i stanowczo.

Tego syku Kavanagh już nie potrafił zignorować. Głośny i warkotliwy, grożący przegryzieniem gardła pierwszej osobie, która się nawinie pod rękę.

Towarzyszący im zawsze i wszędzie żołnierz również nie przeoczył dźwięku. Karabin momentalnie szczęknął, odbezpieczony i wycelowany.

– Och, na litość boską! – sarknął Kavanagh i wyminął żołnierza. – Opuść to, bo jeszcze komuś zrobisz krzywdę. A ty przestań prychać na ten kabel i chodź za mną. I tak dzisiaj nie zrobimy niczego konkretnego.

– Ale rozkazy wyraźnie… – zaczął Marine, patrząc sceptycznie na naukowca.

– …mówią, że to ja odpowiadam za to, co, jak i kiedy jest naprawiane w tym czasie, tak? – dokończył za niego Peter. – Więc przyjmij do wiadomości, że na dzisiaj koniec.

– Ale…

– Czy twoje szare komórki uległy przeciążeniu z nadmiaru zaserwowanych informacji? Mam powtórzyć wolniej, czy przeliterować, tak dla pewności?

Mina żołnierza kwaśniała, w miarę jak Kavanagh go antagonizował, a brwi Todda powoli wędrowały w górę. Wiedział, że z jakichś powodów akurat ten mężczyzna uznawany był za zło konieczne, a teraz zaczynał rozumieć, dlaczego.

Z drażnieniem ludzi radził sobie zdecydowanie lepiej od McKaya, bo najpierw nazywał ludzi idiotami, a potem, nie przebierając w słowach, dobitnie im wyjaśniał dlaczego.

Bardzo interesujący fakt stanowiło to, że obrażał żołnierza i w końcu skutecznie udało mu się go pozbyć, tym samym zostając sam na sam z Wraith, którego teoretycznie rzecz biorąc bał się wcześniej i powinien bać się nadal.

Ludzie byli dziwni.

– To było zdecydowanie wbrew regulaminowi – bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał Todd, patrząc badawczo na Kavanagha.

– I? – mężczyzna niecierpliwie wzruszył ramionami.

– Dotychczas sprawiałeś wrażenie, jakby przestrzeganie zasad stanowiło podstawę twojej osobowości.

– Działa znakomicie – Peter uśmiechnął się złośliwie. – Po pewnym czasie ludzie z góry zakładają, że robisz wszystko podręcznikowo i dają ci święty spokój. A teraz chodź, zanim się rozmyślę.

Todd ruszył za nim, usiłując rozgryźć całą sytuację. Ludzie byli naprawdę koszmarni. Kiedy już miał pewność, że wiedział wszystko o człowieku, ten nagle robił coś zupełnie zaskakującego, sprzecznego z dotychczas prezentowaną ideologią i jeszcze zachowywał się tak, jakby było to zupełnie normalne.

Podejrzewał, że właśnie to było przyczyną, dlaczego Tau`ri ciągle odnosili zwycięstwa, pomimo znaczącej przewagi zarówno liczebnej jak i technologicznej przeciwnika.

W ciszy przemierzali korytarze Atlantis. Todd nie rozglądał się, ale jego oczy śledziły uważnie korytarze, rozpracowując ich układ i usiłując wyobrazić sobie resztę, stworzyć w wyobraźni mapę miasta w miarę oddającą jego rzeczywistą strukturę.

W tej części zdecydowanie nigdy nie był, jeżeli nie liczyć krótkich momentów na przetransportowanie jego osoby z jednego laboratorium do drugiego albo ambulatorium, gdy Keller potrzebowała go do jakiegoś kolejnego przełomu w próbie zmiany diety Wraith na jakąś bardziej przyjazną dla ludzi.

Z zamyślenia wyrwało go coś, czego w pierwszej chwili nie zidentyfikował.

Powiew wiatru. Słony zapach chłodnego powietrza i powoli zapadającego wieczoru, ciężki i wilgotny. Atlantis w końcu wymagało wodnego otoczenia.

Todd podszedł bliżej powolnym krokiem ignorując wyraz zniecierpliwienia na twarzy towarzysza.

Bardzo dawno nie znajdował się poza budowlami i nie czuł na skórze chłodnego powiewu.

Jeżeli naukowiec w ten sposób chciał wynagrodzić mu wypadki dnia poprzedniego z tylko sobie znanych pobudek, Todd czuł się w pełni usatysfakcjonowany.

Stanął obok skrzywionego jak zawsze Kavanagha, na balkonie i pod otwartym niebem.

A potem spojrzał przed siebie.

Zamrugał kilka razy, chcąc upewnić się, że jego oczy funkcjonują w dalszym ciągu poprawnie.

Miasto ciągnęło się wzdłuż linii horyzontu i znikało za nią, wspinając się na całej swojej długości potężnymi drapaczami chmur w nocne niebo i lśniąc tysiącami pojedynczych świateł, których łuna otaczała granice metropolii i sprawiała, że między budowlami musiało być prawie tak jasno, jak w dzień.

Wszystko to odbijało się w ciemnej tafli wody, jeszcze bardziej wyolbrzymiając potężnie rozbudowaną aglomerację.

Kavanagh zerknął w bok i z satysfakcją zauważył, że był pierwszym człowiekiem, jaki zdołał wywołać u Wraith opad szczęki. W zasadzie nic dziwnego, widok był imponujący.

xxx

Major Lorne miał wielką ochotę zapytać, czy teraz jest zadowolona, ale ugryzł się w język. Zdecydowanie nie była, a biła na tyle mocno, że wolał nie ryzykować oberwania po raz kolejny. Poza tym dostanie w twarz z zaskoczenia w otoczeniu facetów, których da się przekupić w jakiś sposób, a dostanie w twarz w otoczeniu personelu medycznego, w tym całkiem ładnej pielęgniarki to dwie różne rzeczy.

Czekał więc na rozwój sytuacji i pilnował aby dziewczyna nie zrobiła niczego głupiego, uzbrojony dla pewności w Zat, tak samo jak towarzyszący mu żołnierz.

Ona natomiast stała i wpatrywała się z niemożliwym do zinterpretowania wyrazem twarzy w łóżko, do którego przywiązany był Wraith.

– Cóż, mam wrażenie, że on nie obudzi się zbyt szybko… – zaczął ostrożnie i powoli.

– Jest przywiązany – zauważyła głosem bez wyrazu.

– Oczywiście, że jest przywiązany – sarknął Lorne. – Inaczej pierwszą rzeczą jaką zrobi będzie próba skonsumowania personelu medycznego!

Dziewczyna posłała mu długie, wrogie spojrzenie.

– Więc skoro jest raczej mało kooperatywny – kontynuował Evan. – To może spróbujesz jednak z nami porozmawiać i razem poskładamy do kupy to, co się dzieje, co?

– Nie traktuj mnie jak idiotki – burknęła.

Major jęknął cicho.

– Skoro nie jesteś czcicielem Wraith – zaczął po raz kolejny, uważając na słowa – i nie zostałaś uprowadzona… co sprawiło, że znalazłaś się, gdzie się znalazłaś?

– Na moją planetę przez Okrąg Przodków przybył dziwny człowiek. Kapłan. Kazał czcić swoich bogów, a kiedy moi ludzie nie zgodzili się… – nie dokończyła, za to wzdrygnęła się silnie i uciekła wzrokiem gdzieś w bok. – Byli wystarczająco groźni, żeby Wraith zauważyli ich istnienie.

– Jak nazywali swoich bogów? – zapytał Lorne cicho, czując jak krew odpływa mu z twarzy.

– Ori.

xxx

Nie miał pojęcia, jak długo po prostu się gapił na miasto, łokcie oparte na barierce balkonu, a wiatr targał jego włosami. Chłód nieszczególnie mu doskwierał, mimo że wymięta koszulka z wampirem o głupawym wyrazie twarzy to niekoniecznie to, co człowiek chciałby mieć na sobie we wczesnojesienną noc. Za to ciekawość – owszem.

– Dlaczego? – zapytał Todd, odrywając wzrok od widoku i wbijając spojrzenie żółtych oczu w Kavanagha.

– Dlaczego co? – naukowiec najwyraźniej nie zrozumiał.

Wraith nieznacznym gestem lewej dłoni wskazał otoczenie.

– A dlaczego nie? – Peter wzruszył ramionami.

– Twoi ludzie uważają mnie za zagrożenie.

– Tak, oczywiście. Jakbyś miał jakikolwiek wybór – parsknął Kavanagh. – Nawet jeśli jakimś sposobem udałoby ci się wrócić do swojej własnej galaktyki, to moment w którym spotkałbyś się ze swoimi podwładnymi byłby zdumiewająco bliski ostatniej chwili twojego życia.

– Dlaczego tak uważasz? – och, naturalnie znał odpowiedź. Znał ją aż za dobrze, ale wiedzieć a słyszeć to dwie różne rzeczy.

– Bo jak tylko cię zobaczą uznają, że pora na obiad. Nie wiem, może udzielił ci się idealizm tej gromady szaleńców z SGC, ale aktualnie ani powrót, ani sprowadzanie tutaj Wraith ci się nie opłaca.

– Wierzysz, że to jest wystarczający powód? – Todd uniósł lekko brwi.

– Nie uważam, żebyś należał do klubu wesołych samobójców – odpowiedział Peter z kwaśnym uśmiechem. – Dlatego jestem przekonany, że zanim zacząłbyś kombinować nad przyprowadzaniem w te okolice kolegów, znalazłbyś sposób na powrót do dawnej… uh, postaci.

– Więc sugerujesz, że mam się dostosować?

– A przypadkiem właśnie tego nie robisz? – prychnął Kavanagh.

– Być może – stwierdził Todd.

Nie był człowiekiem, myślał cały czas jak Wraith. Planował, obserwował, trwał. Tylko że dla innych ze swojej rasy nie wyglądał już jak Wraith. Dla siebie też nie, gładka skóra we wnętrzu prawej dłoni dobitnie świadczyła, że stał się czymś innym, stojącym pomiędzy dwoma rasami o sprzecznych interesach.

To zabawne, ale dopiero w tej chwili odrobinę lepiej zrozumiał dawno zmarłego Michaela.

W przeciwieństwie do hybrydy nie miał jednak zamiaru mścić się, a przynajmniej nie na Lanteanach. Jego plan na przyszłość był zdecydowanie mniej skomplikowany i zdecydowanie bardziej fascynujący.

– A przy okazji… – po raz kolejny naukowiec przerwał milczenie, najwyraźniej niezdolny do kontemplacji widoku – gorąca woda pomaga.

Todd spojrzał na niego dziwnie, nie do końca rozumiejąc, o co chodzi.

– Na ból mięśni – wyjaśnił niecierpliwym tonem Kavanagh. – Zawsze chodziłeś sztywno, ale dzisiaj mam wrażenie, że znacznie zredukowała ci się ilość stawów.

– Dziękuję za troskę – prychnął, na wszelki wypadek zapamiętując informację.

– To nie troska. Boli mnie, jak na ciebie patrzę.

Wraith syknął cicho, długi wiżdżący dźwięk, który miał coś oznaczać, ale Peter nijak nie był w stanie dojść, co.

Po krótkiej chwili zrezygnował z rozpatrywania tej kwestii. Każdy ma jakieś wady, a wydawanie dźwięków przypominających skrzypienie drzwi nie należało do tych szczególnie frustrujących.


	5. 05: Sojusz

#05

Sojusz

Widok po drugiej stronie Wrót oszołomił nawet Daniela, co świadczyło samo przez się o tym, że zarówno architekta jak i kreatora wnętrz ostro poniosła fantazja.

Pierwszą rzeczą, jaka uderzyła w wędrowców był intensywny zapach kadzideł, których wonny dym praktycznie rzecz biorąc przesłaniał posadzkę, tworząc na niej falistą, nieprzezroczystą mgłę o sinawej barwie.

Wypełniający wszystko półmrok rozjaśniał żar tlących się wonności i ognia, płonącego zadziwiająco potężnymi jęzorami w mosiężnych kadzielnicach rozstawionych wzdłuż ścian, na których wisiały przeróżne tarcze, zarówno z drewna jak i brązowawego metalu o żółtym, tłustym połysku a misternie zdobione maski szczerzyły w ich stronę wykrzywione twarze.

Poza tym wnętrze pomieszczenia wypełniał, rytmiczny niczym uderzenie serca, odgłos uderzania w bębny, powtarzający się wciąż i wciąż w tej samej kombinacji.

– Bardzo… specyficznie – stwierdziła Vala, ale zaraz pożałowała, bo usta momentalnie wypełnił jej gorzkawy smak wonnego dymu.

– Rzeczywiście – zgodził się doktor Jackson, badawczo przyglądając się wszystkim detalom. Zanim jednak zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, a miał dużo do powiedzenia o potencjalnym podobieństwie do plemiennych kultur rodem z czarnego lądu, Cam Mitchell wysforował się do przodu, ignorując prawie całkowicie ozdoby.

– Na co czekacie? – odwrócił się po chwili, gdy dostrzegł że reszta drużyny pozostała w tyle. – Odbębnimy uroczą rozmowę z uzdrawiającym duchem, czy za cokolwiek wężowaty się podaje i wrócimy do domu, zanim kompletnie ućpamy się tym śmierdzącym paskudztwem!

– MALP nie wykazał jakiejś szczególnej toksyczności – stwierdziła Sam. – To tylko piżmo i trochę innych perfum.

– Śmierdzi – upierał się Cameron.

– O, pająk – stwierdziła nagle Vala, która od dłuższej chwili stała w miejscu, zadzierając głowę do góry i wpatrując się w sufit.

Reszta podążyła jej śladem.

– O, faktycznie – Samantha uniosła brwi.

Na powierzchni o promieniu minimum dwóch metrów istotnie wymalowana była gigantyczna sylwetka pająka. Mocno schematyczna, po prostu czarna plama o ośmiu odnóżach wychodzących z owalnego odwłoka, niemniej jednak absolutnie niemożliwa do pomylenia z niczym innym. Poza insektem, znajdowały się tam też inne malunki, miejscami mocno kontrowersyjne jak na wywodzących się z zupełnie innej kultury wędrowców.

– O, ten tamten z lewej ma całkiem… okazały honor. Ciekawe, jak się to mieści gdzie trzeba – Vala przekrzywiła głowę, bez cienia wstydu wpatrując się w dosyć obsceniczny profil męskiej sylwetki.

– Podejrzewam, że artystę poniosła fantazja – skomentował Teal`c, również nie poświęcając większej uwagi gigantycznemu organowi.

– To dosyć charakterystyczne dla pierwotnych lub plemiennych kultur – Daniel poprawił okulary. – Często można było się spotkać z w pełni wykształconym kultem fallicznym…

– Czy my chcemy tego słuchać? – jęknął Mitchell, czując się chyba najbardziej nieswojo z całego zespołu.

– Nie – odparła stanowczo Carter i podążyła za nim, nie wracając już do obserwacji sufitu.

Pomieszczenie wydawało się ciągnąć w nieskończoność, a panujący półmrok tylko wyolbrzymiał jego rozmiary, uniemożliwiając określenie, gdzie tak w ogóle zaczynały się ściany.

W końcu jednak, po czasie który wydawał się dłuższą chwilą, dotarli do potężnych, obitych żelazem wrót, bo lśniącej żółtawym metalem konstrukcji nijak nie dało się nazwać po prostu drzwiami. Ciemne drewno znakomicie pasowało do nikłego oświetlenia i misternych, ciężkich ozdób, dumnie prezentując sęki na potężnych, szerokich skrzydłach.

Nie było klamki ani kołatki, a sądząc po zawiasach – otwierały się wyłącznie na zewnątrz.

Mitchell spojrzał pytająco na Teal`ca a mężczyzna wzruszył ramionami i pchnął ciężkie odrzwia.

Ustąpiły nader łatwo, a z pomieszczenia wylało się światło, na chwilę oślepiając drużynę, której oczy przyzwyczaiły się do półmroku.

Pomieszczenie, u progu którego stali usiłując dojrzeć cokolwiek, sprawiało wrażenie niewiarygodnie wręcz jasnego, co zawdzięczało sklepieniu sufitu, które skonstruowane było jeśli nie ze szkła, to z jakiejś podobnej substancji, fantazyjnie zaginającej promienie światła i sprawiającej wrażenie, jakby promieniowała lekko własną aurą.

Ściany, przeraźliwie wysokie, nadal pokrywało coś, co przypominało ciemne, prawie czarne drewno, do którego przybito wyszczerzone w różnorakich kolorach, pomalowane na złoto maski.

Na podłodze, gdzie skierowali wzrok szukając tymczasowej ulgi od natężenia światła i migocących detali, rozrysowane były ze zdumiewającą starannością geometryczne wzory, a podążając za idealnie równymi liniami nie sposób było nie dotrzeć w końcu do samego centrum.

Na samym środku pomieszczenia, tam gdzie padające światło było najintensywniejsze dostrzec można było ludzkie sylwetki, stojące u podnóża czegoś, co musiało być tronem. Potężne, wysokie oparcie ozdobiono chyba nawet z większą starannością niż wymalowano wzory na maskach.

Na monstrualnym krześle dostrzec można było kolejną postać, lśniącą od ciężkich, złotych naszyjników i pierścieni.

– Uh – mruknęła Vala, usiłując ocenić wartość całego zgromadzonego tutaj metalu.

– Zbliżcie się – dobiegł ich głęboki, zbyt głęboki aby należał do człowieka, głos.

Reszta zgromadzonych w pomieszczeniu osób zaczęła powtarzać te dwa słowa wciąż i wciąż, tworząc silny, nieco upiorny chór, dudniący echem.

Samantha zamrugała, tak samo jak reszta grupy oszołomiona nową sytuacją.

Daniel ruszył pierwszy, a reszta podążała za nim, trzymając się nieco z tyłu.

Carter i Mitchell ostrożnie strzelając oczyma wokoło, szukając potencjalnego zagrożenia, Teal`c zachowywał stoicki spokój, ale jednocześnie w jego oczach lśniła wrogość, która pojawiła się, gdy tylko usłyszał pierwszy głos.

– Nie przybyliście tutaj szukając pomocy w chorobie – stwierdził właściciel zbyt głębokiego głosu, a jego oczy rozbłysły na chwilę światłem ledwo widocznym z tej odległości, ale absolutnie rozpoznawalnym.

– Nie – Daniel skinął głową.

Stał teraz na tyle blisko, żeby przyjrzeć się dokładnie Goa`uldowi. Nosicielem był wysoki, ciemnoskóry mężczyzna o wspaniale umięśnionej, wysokiej sylwetce. Na nagiej klatce piersiowej spoczywały rubiny zamknięte w ciężkim złotym o niemalże topornym wykonaniu medalionie, a z ramion spływał karmazynowy płaszcz przeszywany złotą nicią na wzór wężowych łusek. Inny pas czerwonej tkaniny oplatał jego biodra i spływał aż do kostek, na których podzwaniały złote bransolety, układając się nieco nierówno na bosych stopach.

– Więc sprowadza was głód wiedzy. – Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się, szczerząc idealnie równe, białe zęby.

– Można to tak ująć – zgodził się ponownie Daniel.

– Chcecie wiedzieć, czy nie spróbuję przejąć pozycji innych?

– Owszem – wtrącił się Mitchell. – I miło by było, gdybyś się przedstawił.

– Cameron! – syknęła Carter. Doświadczenie wyraźnie mówiło, że Goa`uld bardzo łatwo ulegali rozdrażnieniu, a rozdrażnieni zawsze przestawali być mili.

– Noszę wiele imion – stwierdził Goa`uld rozbawionym tonem.

– Mieszkańcy planety, z któreś tutaj dotarliśmy twierdzili, że nazywasz się Ninghisszida – doktor Jackson zmarszczył brwi.

– Noszę wiele imion – powtórzył mężczyzna. – Ninghisszida i Asklepios, Kaduceusz i Veles.

– Dlaczego? – zdumiała się Vala. – Przecież wszyscy nieustannie toczyli walkę o pozycję, a rozpoznawalne imię, którego można się było obawiać...

– Znudziły mi się pająki – przetrwał jej Goa`uld i roześmiał się, jakby jego zdaniem to wystarczało za wytłumaczenie.

– Spotkałaś go kiedyś? – wymamrotał Cam, zerkając na kobietę.

– Nigdy – zaprzeczyła.

– To... szczególne – stwierdził ugodowo Daniel. – Zdajesz się nie przejmować swoją pozycją.

Goa`uld o wielu imionach spojrzał a niego, przechylając głowę. Liczne koraliki wplecione w długie włosy zabrzęczały przy ruchu.

– Pozycja nic nie znaczy, władza mija jak pył na wietrze – stwierdził. – Asklepios zmienia się wciąż i wciąż, przechodzi z ciała do ciała. Kaduceusz nie potrzebuje pozycji, Veles nie próbuje zmienić biegu rzeki.

– Czyli... żadnego podboju wszechświata? – upewnił się Mitchell, usiłując wyciągnąć cokolwiek sensownego z bełkotu.

Goa`uld, którego nosicielem był ciemnoskóry mężczyzna musiał należeć do tych starych, bardzo starych, których umysły ogarnęło szaleństwo, tak jak spotkało to Yu.

– Nie potrzebujemy podboju – potwierdził, po czym na jego twarzy pojawił się wyraz silnego namysłu. – Jakie imię powinniśmy nosić dla was?

Milczeli, wpatrując się w jego sylwetkę i najzwyczajniej w świecie nie nadążając za tokiem rozumowania.

– Tau`ri to szczególni ludzie, więc imię jakie będziemy nosić, też musi być szczególne – dumał dalej na głos.

– Skąd... – zaczął Daniel, marszcząc brwi zaniepokojony. Nie znosił sytuacji, kiedy potencjalny przeciwnik wiedział więcej, niż on o nim. A jeszcze bardziej tych chwil, kiedy przyłapywał się na tym, że coraz częściej traktował obce byty jako potencjalne zagrożenie.

– Sza! – Goa`uld uniósł rękę, uciszając naukowca. – Tau`ri zapisali się w gwiazdach, zostali zapisani silnie i trwale.

– Cokolwiek to znaczy – mruknął Cameron.

– Wiem! – wykrzyknął czarnoskóry i klasnął w dłonie. – Nasze imię brzmi Ouroboros!

– Wąż zjadający własny ogon? – wymsknęło się Jacksonowi.

– Nieskończoność – skojarzyła momentalnie Samantha.

xxx

– On był dziwny – stwierdził kategorycznie Mitchell, gdy siedzieli przy potężnym stole i przeciągnął się, usiłując znaleźć możliwie wygodną pozycję na krześle. Czarne i obite skórą fotele może i wyglądały efektownie, ale były niewygodne do absurdu.

– Co ty nie powiesz – burknęła Vala, odgarniając włosy. Nie lubiła długich, czułych rozmów w tej sali. Szczególnie tych odbywających się bezpośrednio po ich powrocie. Nie miała czasu zmyć z siebie kurzu, za to towarzyszyło jej dziwne wrażenie, że doszczętnie przeciągnęła wonią kadzidła.

– Na wasze oko… czy stwarza potencjalne zagrożenie? – zapytał Landry, ignorując całkowicie kobietę.

– Zdecydowanie nie sprawiał wrażenia zainteresowanego walką o terytorium z kimkolwiek – zaczął Daniel. – Najprawdopodobniej niechęć do tego sprawiła, że nadal żyje i nie został uwięziony tak jak na przykład Ozyrys.

– Sugerujesz, że mu to zostało?

– Był stary – Jackson przewrócił oczyma. – Najprawdopodobniej w wieku Yu lub nawet bardziej.

– Szalony jak nornica na wiosnę – burknęła Vala. – Nawet ja o nim nie słyszałam, a Katesh lubiła kręcić się w okolicy osób u władzy.

– A sprawa z blokowaniem Wrót? – generał spojrzał na Samanthę, która z nieco rozbawionym wyrazem twarzy obserwowała dyskusję.

– Nie znalazłam niczego podejrzanego, sir – oznajmiła, splatając ze sobą palce. – Mogłam spokojnie przyjrzeć się Wrotom, DHD i ich otoczeniu, nikt nam nie przeszkadzał ani nawet nie zasugerowano, żebyśmy trzymali się od czegokolwiek z daleka.

Istotnie. Po czymś w rodzaju audiencji i wyjściu z okropnie jasnej sali drużyna została zostawiona sama sobie. Samantha miała wrażenie, że nawet gdyby powyciągali z kieszeni spreje i do wyszukanych malowideł na ścianach dołączyli własne graffiti, nikt nawet nie zwróciłby na nich uwagi.

Zupełnie tak, jakby Goa`uld, mówiąc kolokwialnie, miał ich gdzieś. Co bardzo jej się nie podobało, bo powody, dla których zupełnie ich zignorował mogły być dwa, skrajnie różne. Pierwszy mogło stanowić szaleństwo, które postąpiło tak daleko, że Ouroboros znajdował się we własnej tęczowej krainie po której hasały pluszowe jednorożce. Drugi, znacznie gorszy i niestety prawdopodobny – ignorowano ich, bo skrajną pewność siebie Goa`ulda podsycało posiadanie czegoś, czym mógłby Tau`ri spacyfikować.

– Sugeruję jednak – podjęła Samantha – żeby na wszelki wypadek obserwować planetę, z której można nawiązać kontakt z miejscem zamieszkania Ouroborosa, na wszelki wypadek.

– A jakie jest twoje zdanie? – Landry zwrócił się do Teal`ca.

Mężczyzna do tej pory nie brał udziału w dyskusji, w milczeniu obserwując jedynie jej postępy, a emocji nie zdradzał nawet tak charakterystyczny dla niego odruch uniesienia brwi.

– Moje zdanie nie ulega zmianie, generale Landry – odpowiedział spokojnym, beznamiętnym tonem, powoli i z namaszczeniem. – To Goa`uld, a Goa`uld zawsze oznaczają niebezpieczeństwo.

W tym momencie drzwi do sali, w której byli zgromadzeni rozwarły się gwałtownie i uderzyły z hukiem o ścianę.

– Sir, odebraliśmy transmisję z Dedala! – do sali wpadł jeden z techników. W pełnym pędzie i ledwo wyhamował przez stołem zajmującym lwią część przestrzeni, potykając się przy okazji o własne nogi.

– To znaczy? – Landry zmarszczył brwi. Jakikolwiek przelew danych poza ściśle określonymi terminami oznaczał tylko jedno. Kłopoty. Im dłużej dowodził tą placówką tym bardziej wiedział, że uwielbiały narastać, nawarstwiać się, żeby w końcu runąć człowiekowi na głowę w najgorszym możliwym momencie.

Spodziewał się, że za chwilę usłyszy o inwazji Wraith na ich galaktykę. Albo że Wraith przejęli Dedala i chcieli wymiany zakładników. I wielu podobnych rzeczy.

Ale tego, co usłyszał, stanowczo nie.

– W Galaktyce Pegaza pojawiły się siły Ori!

– Czy oni przypadkiem nie są… martwi?

– Najwyraźniej im to nie przeszkadza, sir – Mitchell przewrócił oczyma.

Sam szturchnęła Camerona w bok i posłała mu karcące spojrzenie. Wzruszył ramionami w odpowiedzi i całą swoją postawą sugerował absolutną niewinność.

Kobieta jęknęła i odrzuciła warkoczyk na plecy. Zdecydowanie robiła się na takie afery za stara. Dużo przyjemniej dowodziło się statkiem kosmicznym z karną załogą lub zgrają naukowców podczas jakiegoś szczególnego projektu badawczego, bo każdy znał swoje miejsce. To znaczy Mitchell też je znał, na jej nieszczęście. Nie znajdowało się pod butem doktor pułkownik Samanthy Carter.

– Czyli problemy znajdują się teraz w obydwu galaktykach – stwierdził Teal`c.

– Czy tamten Goa`uld nie zasugerował nam przypadkiem całkiem dosadnie, że nie ma zamiaru podbijać wszechświata? – Daniel uniósł brwi.

– Sugerujesz, że mamy mu zaufać? – Jaffa posłał mu długie spojrzenie.

– Nie! – doktor Jackson zaprzeczył gwałtownie. – Ale to nie zmienia faktu, że spoczywa na nas odpowiedzialność za Galaktykę Pegaza i…

– Pegaz nigdy nie będzie naszym priorytetem i zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę – przerwał mu Landry. – Nasza misja to przede wszystkim zapewnienie Ziemi bezpieczeństwa, wszystko inne jest na dalszym planie.

– Ale…

– Jeżeli nie zaproponujesz konkretnego rozwiązania problemu, które nie będzie wojną na pełną skalę, to słucham uważnie.

Archeolog westchnął głęboko i nie powiedział nic.

Miał świadomość, że jeżeli ktokolwiek zdradził sługom Ori istnienie życia w Galaktyce Pegaza i jakieś koordynaty, to był to właśnie on, a wyciek informacji nastąpił w tym samym momencie, w którym Doci poznał lokalizację rodzimej galaktyki Tau`ri.

xxx

– Sir! – zasalutował major Lorne meldując się na mostu. Caldwell niestarannym, ale ciągle regulaminowym ruchem oddał pozdrowienie i kazał podwładnemu spocząć.

Jednakże milczał, co sprawiało, że Evan czuł się przynajmniej nieswojo. Cisza nigdy nie niosła dobrych wieści.

A cały mostek był nią wypełniony, jeżeli nie liczyć cichej pracy techników i operatorów.

– Sir? – zapytał Lorne po dłuższej chwili, gdy ciągle nie usłyszał żadnego rozkazu.

– Otrzymałem polecenie z SGC o najwyższym priorytecie – oznajmił w końcu Caldwell grobowym tonem.

Lorne skinął głową i czekał na kontynuację. Jeżeli pułkownik milczał oznaczało to, że decyzję przełożonych uważał za przynajmniej głupią, ale nie mógł się sprzeciwić. Pogwałcenie regulaminu nie wchodziło w grę, szczególnie w sytuacji, w jakiej znajdowali się wszyscy ludzie związani z SGC.

– Odtransportujesz Wraith i tę kobietę do SGC w trybie natychmiastowym – powiedział w końcu pułkownik.

Evan poczuł, jak szczęka zjeżdża mu w dół i nie wraca z powrotem.

– Gdy osiągniemy najbliższą planetę posiadającą Wrota udasz się tam w myśliwcu i wybierzesz adres na Ziemię.

– Ale... – jęknął Lorne. Nadmiar informacji oszołomił go, ich treść jeszcze bardziej.

– Do transportu wykorzystamy wymontowany z Dartu kryształ – kontynuował beznamiętnym tonem Caldwell. – Na krótko przed odlotem otrzymasz odpowiednie IDC.

– Ale... – zaczął major, ale poczucie rzeczywistości w porę wróciło i nie skończył zdania. Zamiast tego stanął na baczność i zasalutował. – Tak jest, sir!

Nie zmieniało to faktu, że podzielał zdanie swojego dowódcy, jeżeli chodzi o poczytalność osoby, która wydała te rozkazy.

Na Ziemi znajdował się już jeden Wraith. Ściąganie tam drugiego wyglądało jak wyjątkowo idiotyczna próba samobójcza.

Niemniej jednak informacje o rzekomym pobycie Ori w Galaktyce Pegaza wymagały jak najszybszego sprawdzenia, a jedyną osobą, która mogła na ten temat powiedzieć cokolwiek sensowego był nadal nieprzytomny drapieżnik.

Otrzymawszy pozwolenie wymaszerował i skierował swoje kroki w stronę hangaru. Najprawdopodobniej podczas ich rozmowy ktoś inny zadbał o to, żeby kargo zostało zmagazynowane w krysztale, a właściwy sprzęt w SGC właśnie był rozstawiany, żeby zrematerializować przewożone osoby.

Pokręcił głową. Technologia Wraith od początku do końca była po prostu upiorna. Owszem, Wrota również przenosiły cokolwiek przez nie przechodziło w formie czystej informacji, materializując wędrowne cząsteczki po drugiej stronie, ale jedną rzecz stanowiły ułamki sekund jakie zajmowało przejście horyzontu zdarzeń, a drugą – transportowanie kogoś jako zbitkę cyfr i matematycznych wzorów, nierzadko przez dni jeśli nie tygodnie wydawało się absolutnie sprzeczne z jakąkolwiek etyką.

Z drugiej strony... Wraith najprawdopodobniej nie znali takiego pojęcia.

Westchnął ciężko.

Cała ta sprawa zdecydowanie nie była na jego głowę ani nerwy. Doskonały dowód na to, że każdy, kto poświęcał swoje życie nauce musiał mieć coś z głową. Nie rozumienie takich rzeczy szalenie ułatwiało spokojne bytowanie.

Nie to, żeby ostatnie lata jego życia należały do szczególnie nudnych.

xxx

Tymczasem, gdzieś w odmętach galaktyki, daleko na terenie, którego adresy zostały starannie usunięte z pamięci komputerów w SGC, ryknęły silniki potężnego niszczyciela, a gigantyczna maszyna powoli zaczęła wznosić się w górę. Tumany kurzu wezbrały w powietrze i otaczały teren wokoło niczym mgła, a huk maszynerii prawie że ogłuszał.

W budynku oddalonym o kilkaset metrów, za bezpiecznym schronieniem pancernej szyby, grupa ludzi o beznamiętnych twarzach obserwowała wznoszącego się w powietrze kolosa, którego wieżyczki strzelnicze i działa lśniły chromowaną stalą, a pancerz migotał lekko od aktywowanego gorącem bijącym od silników pola siłowego.

Jak do tej pory wszystko szło wedle planów, a wszelkie testy naziemne jak i teoretyczne symulacje miały stuprocentowe powodzenie. Każdy, najmniejszy nawet błąd został wytropiony i wykluczony, bowiem nie mogli sobie pozwolić na pomyłkę, nie z takim przeciwnikiem, z jakim przyjdzie im walczyć.

Nie przewidzieli tylko jednego.

Oddalonego o dwa kilometry człowieka, który właśnie odsuwał lornetkę od twarzy, wzdłuż której ciągnęła się brzydka, poszarpana blizna.

Obserwator uśmiechnął się krzywo do siebie, po czym wycofał równie niedostrzegalnie, jak dotarł na miejsce, aby obserwować pierwszy praktyczny test maszyny należącej do kogoś, kto prawdopodobnie stanowił nowe zagrożenie dla mieszkańców tej galaktyki.

Szpieg nie znosił zagrożeń dla galaktyki i był pewien, że zrobi absolutnie wszystko, żeby im zapobiec.

Nawet jeśli będzie to oznaczało spotkanie ze starymi przyjaciółmi, którzy zostawili jego i jego świat na pastwę losu, kiedy nadeszła czarna godzina.

Mimo wszystko, nie należał do szczególnie pamiętliwych osób.

xxx

– Uważam, że powinniśmy to zrobić – stwierdził w końcu Daniel, przerywając długą chwilę milczenia.

– Zrobić co? – zapytała Vala, patrząc z zaintrygowaniem na archeologa. – Uprawiać seks? Mówiłam to już dawno.

Reszta zgromadzonych patrzyła na niego z niepokojem, znając mężczyznę aż nazbyt dobrze. I ignorując kiepski żarcik panny Mal Doran. Po prostu wiedzieli, że idea, jaka za chwilę padnie nijak nie przypadnie im do gustu, ale będzie jedyną, jaka padnie w ogóle.

– Naturalnie, że udać się do Galaktyki Ori – oznajmił Jackson.

– Beze mnie – stwierdziła kategorycznie Vala, zakładając ręce na piersi. – Nie wiem jak ty, ale ja źle to wspominam. Palenie na stosie, rodzenie mesjasza zła… wybacz, skarbie, ale ja pasuję.

– Ale…

– Mogę się zająć czymś innym – kobieta wzruszyła ramionami. – Odświeżę kontakty w tej galaktyce…

– Od tego są takie zespoły jak SG-9 – przerwał jej generał.

– To posiedzę w bazie. To też jest ciekawe. A Sheppard i Ronon mają strasznie fajne tyłki. Ronon to ogólnie jest fajny, te wszystkie mięśnie, rawr!

Wszyscy jak na komendę przewrócili oczyma, po czym przeszli do dalszej dyskusji, ignorując dalsze dywagacje na temat siedzeń personelu SGC i kilku innych rzeczy, które w międzyczasie przyszły jej do głowy.

– Jeżeli to rzeczywiście Ori, to udanie się do tamtej galaktyki będzie czystym samobójstwem – stwierdziła Samantha.

– Nie będzie, bo nie ma Ori – prychnął Daniel. – Nie ma, nie istnieją, dokonaliśmy ksenocydu na skalę galaktyczną, dziękuję!

Poprawił nerwowym ruchem okulary. Nie to, żeby go też nie zaszokowało usłyszenie nazwy, której nie spodziewał się zobaczyć już nigdzie poza starymi raportami, nie wspominając o metodzie działania identycznej jak ta podjęta w ich galaktyce, kiedy Ori zdecydowali się nawrócić niewiernych ogniem i mieczem.

Archeolog zaczął krążyć po pomieszczeniu, walcząc z myślami.

Nie mieli najmniejszego pojęcia, czy przypadkiem nie wydobyto z jego umysłu informacji o Galaktyce Pegaza tak jak zrobiono to z Drogą Mleczną, nie wiedzieli też, czy nie wysłano tam jakichś sił jeszcze za czasów, kiedy Adria chodziła w ludzkiej skórze, nawet jeżeli oznaczało to długie tygodnie lotu w pustce pomiędzy galaktykami.

Fanatycy religijni mieli to do siebie, że każdy osioł przy nich nagle okazywał się zaskakująco ugodowy i mało asertywny.

– To jedyne, co możemy zrobić – stwierdził Daniel. – Jedyny sposób, jaki umożliwi nam dowiedzenie się, co się właściwie dzieje.

– Domyślasz się, że tego nie pochwalam – stwierdził Landry.

– Owszem – przytaknął naukowiec. – Ale wiem, że otrzymam pozwolenie na wyruszenie najszybciej, jak to możliwe.

– Nie dajcie się zabić – powiedział generał krótko, patrząc Danielowi w oczy.

Vala fuknęła, ale tradycyjnie nikt nie zwrócił na nią większej uwagi.

xxx

Daniel Jackson westchnął ciężko, gdy skoczek zawisł przed gigantycznymi Superwrotami, niemalże całkowicie wypełniającymi pole widzenia.

Naturalnie znajdowali się w sensownej odległości i pod ostrym kątem w stosunku do monstrualnego urządzenia.

Zgromadzeni w pojeździe ludzie popatrzeli po sobie nerwowo. Naturalnie pomijając kapitan Jerry, która jakby nigdy nic, wydłubywała wykałaczką resztki batonika muesli z zębów. Pozycja, w jakiej kobieta siedziała byłą równie nonszalancja co jej zachowanie, nogi luźno wyciągnięte, a ona praktycznie półleżąc nie zajmowała się niczym szczególnym. Pomijając łamanie kolejnych punktów regulaminu związanych z zachowaniem bezpieczeństwa w miejscu pracy.

SG-23 zgłosiło się na ochotnika, kiedy tylko pojawiła się informacja, że potrzebni są ludzie, którzy dobrowolnie zgodzą się na odtransportowanie archeologa do Superwrót i przekroczenie ich granicy razem z nim.

Wprawdzie Jerry twierdziła, że to tylko dlatego, iż któryś major orżnął ją w karty z całej pensji i zapasów fajek, więc musiała postarać się to jakoś odbić, ale Daniel stwierdził, że nieszczególnie jej wierzy.

Cały zespół mógł śmiało określić jako bandę uzależnionych od adrenaliny drągali. Pomijając samą kapitan, która była niska i zdumiewająco drobna, jak na tryb życia, jaki prowadziła.

– No to chlup? – zapytała, przeczesując palcami swoje szczeciniaste, obcięte na króciutkiego i zdecydowanie męskiego jeżyka, włosy.

Potwierdził skinieniem głowy.

Kobieta dała reszcie zespołu sygnał, a monstrualne urządzenie rozbłysło i zaatakowało przestrzeń chyba w jeszcze bardziej imponujący sposób, niż Daniel pamiętał.

Po chwili Skoczek zniknął w odmętach horyzontu zdarzeń, falującego niczym tafla wody rozpięta w idealnym okręgu.

xxx

Rada Genii od dłuższego czasu sprawiała wrażenie, jakby w miejscu rozmów urządzano konkurs na najbardziej ponurą minę, a Ladon Radim sączył leniwie wino, obserwując rozwój sytuacji i ciesząc się splendorem i szacunkiem, jaki nie otaczał go jeszcze nigdy w życiu. Nie wspominając o pewnej dozie strachu, która stale rosła. Chociaż to ostatnie mogło się skończyć źle.

Wkrótce po tym, jak spotkał się z Wraith, jedna z planet, na której znajdowała się placówka Genii podzieliła tragiczny los globów zajętych przez kapłanów Ori. Niedługo po tym, jak wysłany na miejsce patrol wrócił, meldując o absolutnie opustoszałym miejscu, na którym nawet robaki nie chciały trawić zwłok ciągle leżących na ziemi, z kończynami powykręcanymi w straszny sposób, wyraźnym znaku na to, że ludzie umierali w męce, nadeszły plotki.

Wielu mówiło o nowej sile, która uznała sobie za cel wyniszczenie życia w Galaktyce Pegaza w jeszcze bardziej okrutny sposób niż robili to Asturianie.

Krążyły pogłoski o tajemniczej wizjonerce, która wędrowała z planety na planetę, przekazując jedną wieść – strzeżcie się wyznawców Ori.

Nowa potęga szybko zaczęła budzić obawy większe niż Wraith. Oni towarzyszyli mieszkańcom niezliczonych planet od wieków, byli mroczną częścią historii i ich dziedzictwa, a nade wszystko, byli zrozumiali i przewidywalni.

Gdy upadła kolejna placówka Genii, tym razem z pełną załogą, uzbrojonymi, doskonale wyszkolonymi ludźmi, Ladon postanowił, że pora zacząć działać.

Udał się więc wraz z kilkoma ochotnikami spośród żołnierzy, naukowcem oraz jednym z bardziej wpływowych ludzi(a właściwie jedną. Niemniej ktoś u władzy musiał być świadkiem tego największego przekrętu w dziejach polityki Genii) pod adres, który został mu wskazany nie tak dawno temu.

Oddychał głęboko, starając się zachować spokój, kiedy stanęli na martwym świecie i powoli weszli między milczące budynki, wpatrujące się w nich ślepymi okiennicami.

Sateda była niewiarygodnie cicha. Prawdę mówiąc jedynym odgłosem, jak się wydawało, było skrzypienie ich własnych butów i od czasu do czasu trzask szkła, gdy ktoś przypadkiem nastąpił na odłamek szyby.

– To złe miejsce – wymamrotał Borivoi Evandrus, jeden z najlepszych ludzi, z jakimi Ladonowi kiedykolwiek udało się współpracować. Mężczyzna, w którego włosy zdążyła już się wkraść siwizna jak zwykle miał rację.

Znajdowali się w jednym z najbardziej upiornych miejsc, jakie można sobie wyobrazić, a Radim zdawał sobie sprawę, że to dopiero początek i niedługo nie dość, że staną twarzą w twarz z wcielonym horrorem, to jeszcze będą rozważali warunki współpracy.

– To jedyne miejsce, jakie oferuje nam takie możliwości – odpowiedział wymijająco, a głos wcale mu nie zadrżał.

– Istotnie, potencjał jest spory – stwierdziła Numitor Ira, której wyraz twarzy od samego początku pozostawał absolutnie niewzruszony. Grobowy spokój kobiety nie raz sprawiał, że Radima trafiał szlag, bowiem nijak nie potrafił stwierdzić, co kobieta myślała o jego działaniach, nie wspominając o takim prostym fakcie, jak reakcja na próbę przekupstwa.

Ludzie tacy jak Ira stanowili poważne zagrożenie, dlatego też kiedy kobieta zaczęła nalegać na radzie, aby dołączyć do grupy, która pierwsza oceni sytuację na Satedzie, gdy Ladon w końcu zasugerował wyprawę, natychmiast się zgodził. Naturalnie zataił, skąd otrzymał adres, a na wszelkie pytania odpowiadał wymijająco.

Kiedy Wraith się w końcu pojawi ich rozmowa będzie stanowiła demonstrację siły, wystarczająco skuteczną, aby Numitor zrezygnowała z jakiegokolwiek knucia i przekonała do tego swoich przyjaciół, o ile ktoś chciał się przyjaźnić z tą surową kobietą o rysach tak ostrych, że krążyły plotki o tym, jakoby używała podbródka do rozcinania papieru.

Jeżeli chodziło o politykę, Radim należał do osób upiornie wręcz podejrzliwych. Sam zdobył władzę wysadzając swojego poprzednika w powietrze a wspólnika robiąc w konia, więc podejrzewał, że inni mogą mieć podobny pomysł.

Przez dłuższy czas zastanawiał się, czy przypadkiem sojusz z dotychczasowym śmiertelnym wrogiem nie sprawi, że ludzie zechcą go usunąć w trybie natychmiastowym, jednakże plotki dotyczące prędkości, z jaką kapłani Ori pacyfikowali bądź zdobywali władzę nad kolejnymi planetami były wystarczająco przerażające, aby działać na korzyść Ladona. Tonący brzytwy się chwyta, a skoro jedyną sensowną możliwością przetrwania nowego zagrożenia był sojusz z tym poprzednim – to ludzie zgodzą się i będą całować po rękach tego, kto taką możliwość im zapewni.

– Niedługo powinniśmy wejść w rejon centrum – wymamrotał Evandrus, nerwowo przełykając ślinę.

Radim skinął głową, powstrzymując ciężkie westchnienie. Borivoi był geniuszem, ale jednocześnie cechowało go tchórzostwo. Żeby w ogóle przekonać naukowca do tej wyprawy musiał poświęcić dwa dni. Teraz musiał go pilnować, żeby mężczyzna nie zaczął panikować i strzelać do wszystkiego, co uzna za zagrożenie, tym bardziej że Wraith w końcu musi się pojawić.

Szczerze wątpił, aby porcja ołowiu była dobrym pomysłem, jeżeli mieli rozpocząć współpracę, a nie rozpętać wojnę.

Maszerowali dalej. Evandrus zgarbiony, rozglądający się nerwowo wokoło nieco za nim, trzymający się blisko eskortujących ich, spokojnych ale uważnych żołnierzy, obok niego natomiast maszerowała niewzruszona (i o dłoń wyższa) Numitor. Długie blond włosy związała w staranny kok, a mundur wojskowy leżał na niej równie dobrze, co elegancje stroje, w których widywał ją dotychczas na obradach. Brak makijażu też specjalnie nie szkodził, a nawet poprawiał sytuację. Kobieta nie miała co prawda dziewczęcej urody Sory, niemniej jednak coś w ostrych rysach i chłodnym, kalkulującym spojrzeniu sprawiało, że Ladon naprawdę nie przejawiał chęci zabicia jej.

– Tamten budynek powinien być fabryką – odezwała się, wyrywając Radima z zamyślenia. – Sądzę, że ktoś powinien to zbadać, zanim pójdziemy tam wszyscy.

– Sądzę, że nie powinniśmy się rozdzielać – odparł stanowczo.

– Dlaczego? – zmierzyła go zimnym spojrzeniem.

– Bo nie jesteśmy tu sami – oznajmił beznamiętnym tonem. W tym samym momencie tuż nad nimi śmignął dart, a przed nimi zmaterializowała się sylwetka znajomego Wraitha.

– Wstrzymać ogień! – krzyknął Ladon, zanim żołnierze zaczęli strzelać. Zdążył.

– Co ty, na Przodków… – syknęła Ira, ale uciszył ją gestem dłoni. Nie było to zbyt grzeczne, ale zamilkła, urażona.

Wraith tymczasem powoli zaczął się zbliżać. Wiatr targał białymi włosami i połami ciężkiego płaszcza.

– Genii – odezwał się, przystanąwszy kilka metrów od nich. Jego głos, głęboki, sykliwy, przenikający gdzieś do wnętrza czaszki sprawił, że Evandrus jęknął i zaczął mamrotać pod nosem coś nieskładnie, a Numitor westchnęła cicho.

– Nie masz zamiaru nas zaatakować, prawda? – bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał Ladon, wykorzystując sytuację. Naturalnie nadal istniał cień szansy, że to wszystko było po prostu pułapką, ale szczerze w to wątpił. Wraith mieli silny instynkt przetrwania i raz już zostało udowodnione, że jeżeli owo przetrwanie zagwarantuje współpraca z ludźmi, to współpracować będą.

– Nie przejawiam takiego zamiaru – potwierdził, nie ruszając się z miejsca, najwyraźniej dając człowiekowi pole do popisu i możliwość prowadzenia w rozmowie.

– Plotki mówią, że niektóre wasze planety przejęli Ori – stwierdził Ladon, zbliżając się do drapieżnika o dwa kroki i czując na sobie wzrok pozostałych. Niech patrzą, przedstawienie zostało urządzone właśnie po to.

– Nie tylko nasze, Genii – syknął Wraith. – Zabijają wszystko na swojej drodze, zupełnie jak Asuranie.

– Tym razem nie ma nigdzie Lantean, żeby ich zatrzymali, prawda? – zapytał Ladon. – Zniknęli i to już dawno, zupełnie nagle jak się pojawili.

– Możemy zabić ich wspólnie – zaproponował Wraith, a Radim z trudem powstrzymał uśmiech, gdy usłyszał reakcję swoich ludzi.

– To może być pewien problem – zaczął powoli, z pozoru obojętnym tonem. – Ich technologia znacznie przewyższa naszą…

– Więc będziecie się uczyć – głos Wraith zadudnił w powietrzu. Tym razem Ladon nie był w stanie powstrzymać uśmiechu.

– Ta umowa jest wiążąca – stwierdził, podchodząc bliżej do rozmówcy niemalże nonszalanckim krokiem. – Żadna ze stron nie może jej złamać, zanim wróg nie zostanie pokonany.

– A wtedy wrócimy do walki między sobą – zaśmiał się Wraith.

– Nie dziś – Radim wzruszył ramionami, zupełnie nieświadomy, że właśnie odtworzyli inną, identyczną rozmowę. – Umowa stoi?

Może to przez przypływ szaleństwa, może geniuszu. Faktem było, że Ladon wyciągnął dłoń do rozmówcy, oferując przypieczętowanie sojuszu uściskiem dłoni.

– Naturalnie – odparł Wraith, skinąwszy mu głową, a w jego oczach zalśniło coś, jakby uznanie.

A potem uścisnął mu dłoń.

Ku własnemu zdumieniu, Radim nie dość, że przeżył zawarcie paktu, to jeszcze nie odczuł palącego bólu. Usłyszał tylko głuche uderzenie w ziemię. To Borivoi zemdlał.

xxx

Tego wieczoru postanowił skorzystać z porady człowieka i skonfrontować własne obolałe mięśnie z gorącą wodą. Sterczenie pod prysznicem, pomijając fakt, że polegało na staniu i ociekaniu wodą, nie było złe, chociaż nie rozumiał, dlaczego ludzie znajdowali przyjemność w robieniu tego dłużej, niż nakazywała konieczność.

Osobiście nie przepadał za byciem mokrym. Jednakże, ku własnemu zdumieniu odkrył, że czuje się nieco lepiej i najchętniej zakopałby się pod pościelą, póki jego ciało ma nieco wyższą temperaturę. W byciu człowiekiem naprawdę nie znosił faktu, że w trakcie snu temperatura nieco spadała. Za każdym razem budził się zmarznięty i sfrustrowany, aż doszedł do wniosku, że stan wymiętolenia koszulki nieszczególnie go obchodzi. Chociaż jego dłonie nadal faworyzowały zamienianie się w kostki lodu.

Plany, swoim zwyczajem, pokrzyżowała Vala, nonszalancko wchodząc do pomieszczenia. Jeszcze zmusiła jednego z wartujących pod drzwiami żołnierzy żeby jej otworzył, bo ręce miała zajęte tacą z czymś tam. Todda nie za bardzo obchodziło, co to jest, ani co kobieta ma mu do zakomunikowania.

– Świeży i puchaty jesteś! – wyszczerzyła się radośnie, dostrzegając ciągle wilgotnawe włosy mężczyzny.

– Nie jestem puchaty – stwierdził marszcząc brwi. Nadal jej nie rozumiał, mimo że wracała jak wyjątkowo natrętna mucha.

– Jesteś – stwierdziła stanowczo – kłaki ci sterczą jak popadnie. Rany, powinieneś zacząć używać jakiejś odżywki, twoje włosy to wcielony koszmar fryzjera!

Todd postanowił, że najlepszym wyjściem jest pozwolić jej się wygadać. Poza tym nie miał najmniejszego pojęcia, kim jest fryzjer, a przeczucie podpowiadało mu, że obejdzie się bez tej wiedzy.

– Masz dzisiaj podły humor – zauważyła. – Nic dziwnego, pewnie nudzisz się tutaj jak mops. Mogliby ci przynajmniej zainstalować tu jakiś telewizor, dobra telenowela zawsze poprawia humor!

Milczał nadal, jeszcze bardziej nie rozumiejąc, o co tej kobiecie chodzi.

– Ja też się nudzę, więc doszłam do wniosku, że podtrzymujemy sobie towarzystwa – wyszczerzyła się radośnie. – Patrz, nawet prowiant przyniosłam!

Wepchnęła mu w ręce miseczkę z czymś, co było różowe, maziste i w co była wetknięta łyżeczka. Odstawała.

– To budyń – wyjaśniła. – I nie łyp na to tak podejrzliwie, nie ma w tym martwych zwierząt.

Brak padliny był zdecydowaną zaletą, niemniej kleista maź pachniała dziwnie i Todd wątpił, czy ma zamiar to zjeść.

– No i co się tak patrzysz? To jedna z fajniejszych rzeczy, zawsze poprawia humor, szczególnie truskawkowy!

– Acha – powiedział Todd, przyjmując fakt do wiadomości i nie ruszając budyniu.

Vali nieszczególnie to przeszkadzało, najwyraźniej starczyło jej samo potwierdzenie, iż rozumie, że budyń nie ugryzie go w tyłek. Kobieta swoim zwyczajem rozłożyła się wygodnie na jego łóżku, wetknęła sobie łyżeczkę z różową mazią do ust, oblizała ją, po czym rozpoczęła machanie nogami.

– Naprawdę nie rozumiem, jak ty możesz nie zwariować tu z nudów – westchnęła. – Albo robisz nic, albo grzebiesz w sprzęcie. Zero kontaktu z płcią przeciwną.

– Nie odczuwam potrzeby kontaktowania się z płcią przeciwną – powiedział, mając nadzieję, że kobieta zrozumie aluzję i sobie pójdzie, zabierając budyń i da mu święty spokój. Nie zrozumiała.

– Niemożliwe! – wykrzyknęła. – Przecież ja prawie wariuję w otoczeniu tych wszystkich cnotek-niewydymek, ale przynajmniej mogę sobie popatrzeć na fajny męski tyłek, a ty? Biedaczku, kiedy ostatnim razem widziałeś cycki?

– Naprawdę nieszczególnie interesują mnie takie rzeczy – westchnął. Naprawdę nie miał ochoty słuchać wynurzeń o prokreacyjnych planach czarnowłosej, ale wszystko zapowiadało, że będzie musiał.

Uniwersum zaskoczyło go po raz kolejny, rechocząc złośliwie.

– A może ty jesteś gejem? – zapytała nagle Vala, po czym ciągnęła myśl nie zwracając zupełnie uwagi na reakcję Todda. – Bo wiesz, od dawna chciałam mieć przyjaciela-geja, przelecieć nie można, ale wspólne zakupy i plotkowanie… och właśnie, co myślisz o Rononie? Moim zdaniem ta opalenizna jest wspaniała i wiele bym dała, żeby zobaczyć jego tyłek… słuchasz ty mnie?

– Nie – odparł zgodnie z prawdą Wraith, znajdując nagle wielkie zainteresowanie w tej różowej mazi, którą ona nazwała budyniem truskawkowym. Koncentrowanie się na słodkawym, kleistym deserze tymczasowo zdecydowanie bardziej mu pasowało od przysłuchiwania się teoriom snutym przez tę dziwną kobietę, która z jakiejś przyczyny uczepiła się jego osoby. Albo jego łóżka, chyba po raz piąty zmieniła pozycję, mnąc pościel. Nie to, żeby szczególnie mu to przeszkadzało.

Chodziło raczej o fakt, że wszystko potem było w długich, czarnych włosach.

Zostawianie po sobie kłaków z jakiegoś powodu wydawało mu się niewłaściwe.

– Dzięki za szczerość – burknęła, po czym przekrzywiła głowę i usiadła w ten sposób, aby znajdować się w jego polu widzenia. – To jak?

– Co „jak"?

– Jesteś, czy nie? – parła dalej ze złośliwym uśmiechem.

– Nie – poddał się w końcu, dochodząc do wniosku, że im szybciej ją zniechęci, tym szybciej da mu święty spokój. – Wraith nie uprawiają kopulacji, jeżeli nie ma to celów rozrodczych.

– Och, moje biedactwo! – tego Todd nie przewidział. Ani tego, że rozczulona z jakiejś abstrakcyjnej przyczyny postanowi go przytulić i pogłaskać po głowie. Charakter, w jaki naruszyła jego przestrzeń osobistą sprawił, że przez dłuższą chwilę cała reszta nie miała zielonego pojęcia, co myśleć, łącznie z instynktem samozachowawczym.

– Czyli praktycznie nie bzykacie! – ciągnęła dalej roztrzęsionym głosem. – A jeśli ty masz tyle lat ile twierdzisz, że masz, to tak jakbyś był wieczną dziewicą! Nie macie żadnych przyjemności w życiu, skoro zerżnięcie kogokolwiek się nie zdarza!

– Zarżnięcie kogokolwiek przeważnie wystarcza – odburknął, wycofując się z jej objęć.

– Ty naprawdę nie widzisz w tym problemu, nie? – stwierdziła z mocno sceptyczną miną.

– Nie – odpowiedział szczerze.

– Nadal uważam, że to potworne.

– Nie twierdzę, że nie jestem potworny – Vala miała wrażenie, że przewrócił oczyma. – A biorąc pod uwagę moje DNA to raczej fakt, że nie gna mną chęć rozmnażania się, jest korzystny dla obu stron.

– Czy ty musisz racjonalizować seks?! – jęknęła żałośnie.

– Dlaczego nie? – przekrzywił głowę, nie do końca rozumiejąc.

Człowiek, który miał szczęście być świadkiem rozmowy, obserwując zapis z kamery, już dawno nie patrzył. Leżał na pulpicie, płacząc ze śmiechu.

xxx

Miasto po stronie Ori wyglądało równie imponująco, jak poprzednim razem, a w powietrzu unosiła się równie ciężka atmosfera. Ludzie tak jak poprzednio raczej przemykali chyłkiem wąskimi uliczkami pomiędzy różnej wielkości budynkami, niż maszerowali środkiem drogi, łypiąc podejrzliwie na obcych, a barwne dachówki i jasne cegły zupełnie nie pasowały do całości. Przynajmniej, jak dla kapitan Jerry.

Zawsze wyobrażała sobie centrum imperium Ori jako miejsce potwornie ponure, mroczne, oplecione pajęczyną i utrzymane w mrocznych szarościach, niczym zamek hrabiego Draculi w starych horrorach.

Atak jaskrawych barw, niesymetryczne, chaotycznie porozstawiane domy i mostki porozwieszane między nimi sprawiły, że czuła się bardzo mocno skonsternowana. Jak i reszta zespołu. Tom, młody porucznik pod dowodzeniem kapitan Jerry, wygrzebał z kieszeni bardzo nieregulaminową paczkę mocnych Malboro i jeszcze mniej regulaminowo zaczął kopcić na służbie, ignorując fakt, że Daniel Jackson spojrzał na niego wilkiem.

Sam archeolog doskonale wiedział, czego szukać.

Przebywał w mieście, nawet jeśli w cudzym ciele, to wystarczająco długo, aby zapamiętać układ poszczególnych uliczek i móc sobie wyobrazić przynajmniej ogólny schemat miasta.

Zdecydował się, że przede wszystkim muszą dotrzeć na główny plac, gdzie jak pamiętał odbywały się długogodzinne modlitwy ku czci Ori… i ołtarz do palenia potencjalnych heretyków.

Wzdrygnął się lekko na to wspomnienie. Chwilowa śmierć Vali czasami nadal odwiedzała go w koszmarnych snach, przeplatając się z tymi innymi, które pojawiały się już tylko czasem, ale ciągle sprawiały, że wstając czuł się jak ścierwo.

Plac, na jaki dotarli po dłuższej chwili marszu był pusty. Absolutnie i niemożliwie. Nie mógł dostrzec na nim jakichkolwiek ludzi, a budynki otaczające podwyższenie, na którym zwykł stawiać przemawiający kapłan również ziały pustką.

U stóp wzniesienia powinien się znajdować symbol Ori, potężna pozioma struktura, wyrastająca z kamiennego podłoża, pachnąca palonym bursztynem i śmiercią, o sczerniałych, lśniących szkliście kamieniach.

Zamiast tego Daniel Jackson patrzył na starannie przeoraną dziurę w ziemi. Wszelki ślad po owalnych wzorach, w jakie układał się kamienny wzór zniknął, jakby nigdy go tu nie było. Piasek zdążył zeschnąć, ale archeolog nie dostrzegł ani śladu jakiejkolwiek roślinności, mimo że chwasty uwielbiały plenić się w każdym wolnym miejscu i terytorium zdobywały błyskawicznie.

Zaintrygowany podszedł nieco bliżej i przykląkł, rozcierając między palcami glebę.

Udało mu się dostrzec między ziarnkami piasku drobne, białawe kryształki.

Teren został zasypany solą, zupełnie jak – dawno, dawno temu w innej galaktyce – Kartagina.

Na mniejszą skalę, bo mieszkańcy nie mogli opuścić planety, ale jednak.

– Co tu robicie? – oschły, nieprzyjazny głos sprawił, że żołnierze odruchowo sięgnęli po broń, a Daniel wyprostował się gwałtownie. Sięgając po broń.

U wyjścia jednej z uliczek stała kobieta. Nie stara, ale jednocześnie już nie młoda, o siwiźnie wkradającej się w bure włosy, nieprzyjaznym spojrzeniu i wyraźnie zarysowanymi bruzdami na twarzy, wyrzeźbionymi przez lata spędzone w goryczy.

Jackson momentalnie puścił kolbę pistoletu i uniósł obie dłonie do góry, demonstrując, że jest nieuzbrojony i ma pokojowe zamiary.

– Nie wiecie, że tu nie wolno łazić? – burknęła kobieta. – To złe miejsce!

– To akurat wiemy – zaczął powoli archeolog, nadal trzymając uniesione ręce.

– Więc? – łypnęła na niego wrogo.

– Szukamy… – odetchnął głęboko i rozpoczął wypowiedź. Przerwała mu prawie natychmiast.

– To się spóźniliście! – ryknęła. – Odeszli! Najpierw długie lata zabijali ludzi, kłamali, niszczyli wszystko, co nie było zgodne z ich pierdoloną księgą, a potem odeszli!

– Odeszli? – podjął Daniel, unosząc brwi.

– Zamknęli się w tym swoim zamku, na wodzie – mruknęła z goryczą, już znacznie ciszej. – Chcesz iść do nich, to idź. Od dłuższego czasu ignorują wszystko i wszystkich. Pewnego dnia po prostu przerwali kazania w połowie i stali, jak te słupy soli przez długie godziny, aż w końcu wszyscy, jak jeden mąż, nie zaczęli maszerować w tamtą stronę.

Jackson milczał, słuchając opowieści, która zaczęła się niesprowokowana. Kobieta mimowolnie udzielała wszystkich informacji, których potrzebował. Jej schrypnięty, szorstki głos sprawiał, że mimowolnie zadrżał, kiedy opisała otwarcie się Wrót, a potem kolejne i kolejne, a za każdym razem do miasta przybywał kolejny z kapłanów, kierując się, tak jak pozostali w stronę jeziora, w zwierciadle którego odbijały się szare mury i wysokie wieżyczki.

– Nawet jeśli tam pójdziecie, nie zdołacie nic zrobić – stwierdziła na zakończenie.

– Ktoś próbował? – Tom uniósł brwi i rzucił kolejny kiep na ziemię, nonszalancko przydeptując go chwilę później.

– Próbowali – uśmiechnęła się krzywo. – Spalić próbowali, wyburzyć. Ani drgnie, żadnej rysy, żadnej sadzy.

– Spróbujemy i my – stwierdziła Jerry, uśmiechając się beztrosko – jesteśmy specami od pukania do drzwi!

xxx

Bębny wybijały jednostajny, prosty rytm, rytm w którym biło serce, gdy Ouroboros powolnym krokiem schodził stopień po stopniu ze schodów prowadzących do jego tronu. Każdy ruch sprawiał, że jedwabna, czerwona tkanina na której wyszyto złotą nicią wężowe sylwetki szeleściła lekko, a liczne złote ozdoby wplecione we włosy brzęczały cicho.

Kiedy znalazł się u podstawy podwyższenia, wszyscy zgromadzeni w przestronnej sali klęknęli i padli na twarz, uznając jego wyższość, a między nimi, po czerwonej materii rozścielonej na podłodze powoli kroczyła inna osoba, równie strojnie przyodziana, co sam władca.

Krok młodego mężczyzny był chwiejny i niepewny, a stopy szurały po posadzce, ściągając i gniotąc materię, po której powoli szedł, a wyciągnięta przed siebie ręka nerwowymi ruchami badała przestrzeń, której nie mogły dostrzec przesłonięte mleczną zasłoną oczy.

Ouroboros żywił szczególną sympatię do ślepców. Nie ważne, jak wiele lat minęło, jasne oczy, w których w miejscu źrenicy ziała biel, tkwiąc niczym gwiazda zatopiona w tęczówce i rozrywając kolor licznymi, ostrymi i cienkimi jak szpilki ramionami. Jak ironicznie by ot nie brzmiało, widok ślepych oczu nigdy nie był w stanie mu się znudzić.

Obok władcy stała jeszcze jedna osoba, ledwo widoczna na tle wspaniałości w sali i mimo tego, że pomieszczenie było aż nader dobrze oświetlone.

Chuda, niska kobieta o poznaczonej zmarszczkami twarzy, cienkich, czarnych włosach luźno spływających na plecy i wąskich, ciemnych oczach zdawała się zupełnie ignorować przepych, a na jej twarzy była wymalowana obojętność.

– Znowu to robisz, Anansi – stwierdziła znudzonym tonem.

– Jestem Zmianą, Tali-Sui-Xing – uśmiechnął się szeroko w jej stronę. – I nie lubię już pająków.

– Jesteś idiotą – odparła, tym samym tonem.

– Dlatego, że postanowiłem włączyć się do gry? – zapytał, opuszczając wzrok na ślepego człowieka, który w tym momencie stał w odległości kilku stóp od niego.

Ouroboros przestąpił krok i delikatnym gestem dłoni uniósł głowę mężczyzny, spoglądając prosto w biel ziejącą zamiast źrenic.

– Dlatego, że włączyłeś się do gry, w którą grają Tau`ri – jej ton nadal był chłodny i obojętny, a znudzone spojrzenie nawet nie zatrzymało się na dłuższą chwilę, gdy Ouroboros pochylił się i otworzył usta, a z pomiędzy warg na krótką chwilę można było dostrzec wężowatą sylwetkę, zanim prawdziwa postać władcy nie zniknęła w ciele nowego nosiciela. Jej wzrok odpłynął gdzieś w dal, błądząc po zdobionych maskach na ścianie.

– To czyni grę interesującą – stwierdził Ouroboros, zupełnie jakby zmiana nosiciela niczym nie przeszkadzała w konwersacji.

– To czyni grę zabójczą – przerwała mu. – Ucz się na cudzych błędach, Ra poniósł srogą nauczkę za próbę przywłaszczenia sobie dzieci Destruktorów.

– Zawsze sądziłem, że preferują być uznawanymi, za Twórców Życia – uśmiechnął się lekko i zamrugał, a ślepe oczy leniwie błądziły wokół. – A Ra nie był Zmianą.

– Nie baw się z Tau`ri – ostrzegła po raz kolejny. – Dobrze pojęli lekcję swoich przodków. Obracają w nicość wszystko, nawet swoje inne „ja", aby ukształtować uniwersum wedle swojego życzenia.

– To właśnie sprawiło, że zwróciłem na nich swoją uwagę – Ouroboros potrząsnął głową i odczekał chwilę, jakby spodziewał się dzwonienia ozdób we włosach, mimo że jeszcze nie zostały wplecione. – Inaczej byliby nudni.

– Szukasz własnego końca.

– Jestem Ouroboros. Ja się nie kończę – oznajmił, a ślepe oczy wpatrywały się gdzieś w przestrzeń, dostrzegając to, czego Tali-Sui-Xing dostrzec nie mogła.

xxx

Daniel przełknął ślinę i przekroczył prób pomieszczenia, w którym po raz pierwszy zetknął się z Ori i w którym odbyła się ostatnia walka z Adrią. Podświadomie spodziewał się, że za potężną bramą nadal będą huczeć monstrualne płomienie, promieniejąc nieznośnym gorącem.

Jednakże pomieszczenie było puste i zimne, jeżeli nie liczyć sylwetki mężczyzny siedzącego w przyklęku z twarzą skierowaną idealnie w pustkę, w której nie ział ogień.

Białe, proste szaty, pozbawione ozdób spływały mu z ramion, a plecy wydawały się być przygarbione.

Daniel przestąpił krok, ostrożnie i powoli, niepewny, czy został zauważony.

– Czego tutaj szukasz? – człowiek w bieli odezwał się w końcu, a jego głos przywołał nieprzyjemne wspomnienia. Szorstki, głęboki i dudniący. Nie chóralny, szeleszczący jak słowa Wraith, nie basowe rozkazy władczych Goa`uld.

– Odpowiedzi – oznajmił szczerze i czekał.

– Wszystkie zostały już dawno udzielone – odpowiedział mężczyzna, nie odwracając się ani nie zmieniając pozycji. – Nie macie tutaj czego szukać.

– Obawiam się, że jednak mamy – zaczął ostrożnie Daniel. – Odkryliśmy, że ktoś odpowiadający rysopisowi kapłana Ori kontynuuje swoje dzieło…

– Niemożliwe! – Doci w końcu odwrócił się, wstając gwałtownie. Białe szaty załopotały w wyniku nagłego ruchu, a poznaczona znamionami, blada twarz mężczyzny była dokładnie taka, jak kiedyś. Nawet w martwych oczach lśnił podobny gniew, o ile można było cokolwiek odczytać z mlecznoniebieskich, jakby okrytych bielmem źrenic.

– Ale jednak prawdziwe – stwierdził filozoficznie Archeolog. – W dodatku to nie było w Drodze Mlecznej.

– Sugerujesz, że wiem coś na ten temat – stwierdził Doci.

– Owszem – zgodził się Daniel, przyglądając mu się bacznie.

– Rzecz stała się w Galaktyce Pegaza – mężczyzna nie zapytał. Powiedział to tonem, który wskazywał na absolutną oczywistość.

Jackson skinął głową, czekając na kontynuację.

– Nie mogę wiedzieć, Czu Orichal nie wysłała tam innych. Jej poczynania były dla mnie nieprzeniknione, tak samo jak nie mogłem dosięgnąć umysłów tych wysłanych do waszej galaktyki.

– Więc zakładasz taką możliwość?

– To nie mogły być duże siły. Twój umysł powiedział nam, jak tam dotrzeć. Orichal nie mogła sobie pozwolić na zbyt wielkie uszczerbki we flocie.

– Ale na miejscu mieli czas – Daniel roztarł skronie i odruchowo poprawił okulary. – Nie rzucali się w oczy, póki nie zdobyli pewności, że są wystarczająco silni, aby zaatakować. Nie tłumaczy to jednak, dlaczego jeden z nich był zdolny do zniszczenia…

– Spójrz na mnie! – rozkazał Doci, przerywając Danielowi. Ton był gniewny, ostry. Naukowiec instynktownie napiął wszystkie mięśnie, spodziewając się ataku, który nie nastąpił.

– Nie zmieniamy się. Nie starzejemy się. Jesteśmy tym, czym uczynili nas Ori i będziemy aż po kres naszych marnych istnień – głos mężczyzny dudnił w pustej, zimnej sali sprawiając, że Jacksona przeszły ciarki. – Nawet śmierć fałszywych bogów nie sprawi, że przestaniemy być tym, czym się staliśmy.

– Ale dlaczego oni to robią, skoro wiedzą, że Ori nie istnieją? Musieli to poczuć!

– Może zlekceważyli. Może oszaleli – powiedział beznamiętnym tonem Doci. – Może sądzą, że to próba.

– Nadal uważają, że to prawdziwi bogowie – Daniel przygryzł wargę.

– Nie mieli jak skonfrontować krwi na swoich rękach z prawdą – potwierdził mężczyzna. – Gnają więc przez wszechświat jak nieposkromiona, wściekła nawałnica, spopielając wszystko, co napotkają na swej drodze.

– Nie jesteśmy w stanie ich powstrzymać – syknął naukowiec, przymykając oczy. Tak wyglądała prawda. SGC, nie wspominając o rządzie, nigdy nie wyda pozwolenia odlotu Atlantis, nie wspominając o skierowaniu innych okrętów, jeżeli miałyby wpaść w ręce wroga, który zmiótłby je i nawet nie musiał przy tym wyhamować.

Szczególnie nie wtedy, kiedy przeciwnik już raz zwrócił swoje oblicze ku ich planecie i istniało wszelkie prawdopodobieństwo, że zrobi to ponownie.

– Jest jeden sposób – stwierdził Doci, wyrywając archeologa z ponurego zamyślenia.

Daniel spojrzał na niego, a zrozumienie uderzyło prawie natychmiast, sprawiając, że krew zaczęła szybciej krążyć w żyłach, a serce tłuc się w klatce piersiowej jak oszalałe, w nagłym przypływie irracjonalnego strachu.

– Nie mówisz chyba…

– Nie dysponujecie Arką Prawdy. Wobec tego ja stanę się kotwicą, która pociągnie fałsz na samo dno piekieł.


End file.
